L'oncle inconnu
by Mackensy
Summary: Après le meurtre de sa tante, Harry a besoin d'une nouvelle protection. Le lien du sang est encore actif et c'est un oncle du côté de son père qui ressurgit. Anthony Potter ou plutôt Tony Dinnozzo est encore en vie.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fic c'est un HP/NCIS. Le prologue c'est pas mon point fort mais laissez quand même une trace de votre passage pour voir si je continue. :-)

* * *

><p>Dans un quartier calme au quatre Privet Drive dort un garçon de quinze ans environ. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Harry Potter et vient de finir sa quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il est donc un sorcier, et celui qui a vaincu alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Néanmoins à la fin de l'année scolaire, Voldemort est revenu. Et là, il se retrouve chez sa tante et son oncle, dans sa petite chambre. Il est minuit et tout le monde dort dans le quartier.<p>

Une explosion fit vibrer la maison, Harry se réveilla et d'un bond sauta sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il vit les flammes illuminer la rue. Les maisons, les voitures tout semblaient prendre feu et au milieu de se carnage des ombres noires. Harry réagit tout de suite prit sa baguette, enfila un jeans qui trainait par terre et sortit de la chambre. Mais déjà des cris se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ces poils se dressèrent quand il reconnut la voix de sa tante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il descendit les marches pour se retrouver face aux corps de son oncle et sa tante égorgées. Deux mangemorts le fixèrent alors qu'il était encore au milieu des escaliers. Très vite, tout s'accéléra, alors qu'il leva sa baguette deux lueurs atteignirent les mangemorts dans leur dos. Les deux ombres semblèrent pétrifiés sur place et deux autres personnes entrèrent. Le visage tiré et les cheveux grisonnant, Rémus Lupin et une femme aux cheveux roses s'avancèrent vers Harry.

- Harry tu n'as rien? Demanda son ancien professeur, en le saisissant par les épaules pour le faire réagir.

- Non ça va mais les Dursley. Bredouilla le jeune homme en détachant son regard des corps mutilé.

- Il est trop tard pour eux

- Et mon cousin?

- Je vais le chercher toi tu pars avec Tonks

Sans qu'il ait put répondre, Remus l'avait dépassé et monté à l'étage alors que la jeune fille le saisit par le bras pour transplaner vers un endroit inconnu. Dés que ses pieds touchèrent terre, il se sentit mal et tomba à la renverse.

* * *

><p>Alors verdict? je continue ou je m'arrête et je m'enterre six pieds sous terre?<p> 


	2. Première rencontre

J'ai été étonnée de voir le nombre de reviews mais J'AADDDOORRREEEE! Donc voilà la suite, normalement les prochaine chapitres seront plus long. Mais je travaille beaucoup donc la parution ne sera pas fixe.

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla bien plus tard, il se leva et tira les rideaux en velours mauves de la pièce inconnue. Le soleil semblait caché derrière les nuages. Néanmoins cela éclaira un peu la pièce. Une chambre de ta moyenne avec une armoire ancienne. Il trouva un jeans et un t-shirt propre sur une chaise. Il les enfila et décida d'explorer les environs pour voir où il se trouvait. Déjà cet endroit sentait le moisi et le renfermé ensuite la décoration laissait vraiment à désirer. Il entendit des voix provenant d'en bas, il descendit l'escalier grinçant, grimaçant devant les têtes d'elfes coupés. Puis se dirigea vers une porte d'où semblait provenir les voix. Il colla son oreille contre la porte.<p>

- Il doit être protégé et c'est le meilleur moyen. La magie du sang

- On a bien vu se que ça avait donné. Grogna une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de son parrain

- Parce que Pétunia ne l'aimait pas comme son propre fils et qu'il ne sait jamais sentit chez lui

- Et qui vous dit qu'il aimera vivre chez Tony? Et que Tony acceptera surtout. Il est partit depuis si longtemps. Répondit Sirius mais la dernière phrase avait été dites plus basse.

- C'est toujours son oncle

- Et qui va leur dire?

- Pour Potter jr c'est déjà fait, il a tout entendu.

Et la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se retrouva devant une petite assemblée. Il reconnu certains, comme Maugrey, Sirius, Remus ou encore la fille aux cheveux roses mais d'autres étaient inconnus. Il se redressa un peu et rougit devant tous les regards posés sur lui. Mais il oublia tout quand les bras de son parrain l'enlacèrent et le conduisit vers un petit salon. Remus, les suivit et referma la porte derrière eux. Harry examina la pièce qui semblait avoir eu le même décorateur que le reste. Des vieux fauteuils semblaient prendre la poussière depuis des lustres. A tel point que quand l'animagus s'assit, un nuage s'envola. Remus se mit derrière lui debout. Tout deux avaient un visage tirés.

- Harry assieds-toi s'il te plait?

- Sirius on est où ici? Et pourquoi les mangemorts on sut où j'étais? Et qui est ce Tony?

- C'est une longue histoire, je vais. Commença-t-il, il regarda Remus. Nous allons répondre à tes questions mais d'abord assieds-toi. Répéta son parrain en montrant le fauteuil en face de lui, devant le regard insistant, il s'assit.

- D'accord.

- Tout d'abord ici tu es chez moi. Enfin plutôt la maison familial. Peu importe, il fallait un endroit sûr et je l'ai proposé.

- Pour faire quoi?

- L'Ordre du phénix se réunit ici. C'est un ordre créé par Dumbledore lors de la première guerre pour combattre les mangemorts. Pour ta seconde question nous supposons qu'ils t'ont trouvé parce que tu n'as jamais considéré la maison de ta tante comme la tienne.

- Pas étonnant. Marmonna Harry en détournant les yeux.

- Soit en tout cas maintenant il faut te trouver un nouvel endroit

- Et pourquoi pas ici avec toi? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

- Je suis toujours en cavale et cette maison n'a jamais été un bonheur pour moi.

- Et Remus?

- Je suis un loup-garou et personne ne me laisserait avoir ta garde

- Et c'est la que ce Tony apparait?

- Anthony Potter est le frère de ton père. Et avant que tu me poses la question, il est partit du monde magique il y a longtemps. Il est un peu plus jeune que ton père et il a toujours été en conflit avec ton grand-père. Pour des bêtises le plus souvent et quand ta grand-mère est morte, ça été encore pire. Il a abandonné ses études et est partit en Amérique. Ça a beaucoup blaisé ton père mais je crois qu'il gardait contact.

- Il sait que mon père est mort?

- Oui il est même venu à l'enterrement mais quand j'ai voulu l'interpellé, il a disparu. Expliqua Remus prudemment.

- Sans se soucier de moi?

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra lui poser la question

- Non, il ne voulait pas de moi. Pourquoi maintenant?

- Harry attends. S'il y avait juste une possibilité de te garder avec moi, je sacrifierais tout. Mais j'ai appris que parfois il faut laisser partir les gens qu'on aime.

Harry aussi aurait tout sacrifié pour rester avec Sirius. Ou tout simplement pour avoir une famille. Malheureusement, il fallait l'admettre rien ne dépendait lui. Tout était fait sans son accord. Et c'est toujours sans son avis qu'avec Remus et Tonks (la fille aux cheveux roses), ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle. Ils n'avaient que manger et parler un peu avec son parrain, mais déjà le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Ils sortirent de là, pour rentrer dans un immeuble. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au troisième étage. Grâce à un simple sort, ils ouvrirent la porte 302. Ils passèrent le seuil, l'entrée donnait sur la gauche à au salon juste séparé par une paroi en fer forgé. Ils descendirent les deux escaliers. L'appartement était design, un grand écran prenait un mur ainsi que deux armoires remplient de DVD. Harry préféra ne pas aller plus loin, pour ne pas impiété sur la vie de son oncle. Les deux autres par contre firent le tour pour voir si tout était en ordre. Si aucune menace, ne pouvait atteindre l'élu.

Quand ils revinrent, Harry c'était assis sur le fauteuil mais pas au fond. Il se sentait un peu gêné d'être là, chez quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais essayé de le connaitre.

- Il sait que nous devions venir?

- Nous avons préféré ne rien lui dire

- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est un bon plan

- On verra. On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de peaufiner les détails

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que le ministère est à ta recherche et voulait que tu sois mis sous leur tutelle

- Hein! S'exclama Harry.

- Ils n'ont pas aimé que tu dises que Tu-sais-qui était de retour. Et c'est un moyen pour eux, de t'avoir à l'œil.

- Et là?

Il n'eut pas la réponse à sa question car ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry arrêta de respirer. Il vit un jeune homme entré, les cheveux noirs, habillé élégamment mais ce qu'il vit surtout c'est l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il braqua son pistolet sur les trois sorciers. Le regard noirs, il regarda d'abord Tonks, puis Remus, il tiqua mais beaucoup plus quand son regard tomba sur Harry. Il baissa un peu son arme, mais le garda à la main. Il reprit ses esprits et tourna la tête vers le loup-garou.

- Remus? Demanda-t-il comme pour être sûr

- Oui, c'est moi Tony. Je suis content de te revoir. Dit Remus de sa voix calme, Tony renifla dédaigneusement.

- La prochaine fois sonne. Dit le jeune en enlevant son sac et le déposant dans l'entrée. Ou plutôt reviens vingt ans en arrière et sonne

- Tony il faut qu'on parle

- Il y a le téléphone aussi mais suis-je bête vous n'utilisez pas ça. Bon je suis content de te revoir mais j'ai eu une dure journée. Fit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sans émotion, il rangea son arme et montra la porte. Alors la sortie c'est la même que l'entrée

- Tu ne te demande pas qui il est? Demanda le brun en montrant Harry

- Je sais qui il est, c'est son portrait craché

- Et tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici?

- Une idée de Dumbledore je suppose. Renifla-t-il en évitant toujours le regard de son neveu.

- Il a besoin de toi. Tu es sa dernière famille

- C'est ce que j'ai dit quand James et Lily sont morts. S'importa-t-il pour la première fois. Il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune et maintenant il a besoin de moi.

- Les choses ont changés. Continua Remus de sa voix calme.

- Exactement. Je n'ai plus rien avoir avec le monde magique

- On te demande juste de le garder pendant les vacances

- Et lui que veut-il? Demanda le jeune homme en regardant Harry

Ce dernier resta sans voix, depuis le début de la discussion. Non, plutôt depuis toujours personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Et là, lui qui ne le connait s'intéresse à lui et surtout pas parce que c'est l'élu. Pourtant là, il ne savait vraiment quoi répondre. Il se tordit les mains avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'aimerais rester avec vous mais je ne veux pas être un poids. Je peux faire à manger ou travailler ou

- Hop, plus un mot. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une femme de ménage ou alors une mignonne. Rigola l'agent et Harry trouva qu'il était beaucoup plus beau comme ça. Tu vois avec une petite tenue à la française

- Il peut rester alors?

- Oui mais j'ai un message pour Dumby. Il est venu me rechercher mais maintenant il va falloir faire avec moi.

- Très bien je transmettrais le message. Et rien pour Sirius?

- Si tu sais où j'habite il doit le savoir aussi.

- Tu sais qu'il est innocent?

- Je l'ai toujours su

Finalement les deux partir laissant le neveu et l'oncle seuls. Les secondes passèrent décomptées par l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du divan. Finalement c'est l'ainé qui décida de briser la glace.

- Quelle soirée! Bon moi ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. Ça te dit une pizza?

- Je peux faire à manger.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit! Et puis c'est bon les plats à emportés. Alors végétarienne, normale?

- Une Margherita

- C'est banal, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux

- Ça me va

- Très bien donc une Margherita pour toi et moi EL Diablo. T'es sûr de ton choix?

- Oui merci Monsieur

- Ah non moi c'est Tony

Sur ce il commanda les pizzas et fit le tour du propriétaire avec Harry. L'appartement n'était pas fort grand mais c'était chic. La cuisine ne semblait pas servir beaucoup par contre la chambre… Ils finirent la visite par une pièce qui contenait un bureau, une lampe, une chaise et un divan.

- C'est là que tu vas dormir. Le fauteuil se déplie et j'ai déjà dormis plusieurs fois dedans.

- Merci

- Tu peux aménager comme tu veux, c'était mon bureau mais je suis plus au boulot qu'autre chose. On ira acheter une armoire pour mettre tes affaires. Dit-il en visualisant déjà la scène mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. Elles sont où tes affaires? Ils vont les amenés.

- Je suppose qu'elles ont été détruites. Murmura Harry en se rappelant la soirée de la veille

- Si elle ressemble à ça. Dit-il en montrant le t-shirt trop grand et le pantalon serré avec la ceinture. Vaut mieux qu'elle soit détruite. Ça n'a pas été trop dur avec tête de girafe?

Harry baissa la tête, même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment sa tante. Ça restait sa tante et le fait qu'elle soit morte à cause de lui le bouleversait. Soudain il réalisa que Tony aussi était en danger et encore parce qu'il était là. Il ne voulait plus que quelqu'un meurt à cause de lui. D'abord Cédric, puis son oncle et sa tante et ensuite…

On sonna à la porte.

- Ah les pizzas! Dépêche sinon je mange la tienne aussi.

Harry réalisa qu'il aimait bien Tony. Son côté enfantin qui cachait beaucoup selon lui. Il espérait simplement ne pas devenir une charge pour lui. Mais en attendant il avait faim.

* * *

><p>alors déçu? J'espère que non, encore un grand merci pour les reviews. Et j'en attends encore pour ce chapitre :-).<p> 


	3. Visites impromptues

Oh là là, je suis trop contente. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est 22 heure 38 et que je poste mon chapitre. Je suis crevée d'avoir eu une journée terrible mais je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes ses reviews. (et les mises en alertes mais c'est moins bien :-p). Donc je viens de terminer ce chapitre et je vous le poste. Espérant ne pas vous décevoir.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient, ni NCIS, ni Harry Potter mais je touche des millions pour écrire des fics (se serait bien)<p>

* * *

><p>Après avoir mangé, Harry réalisa qu'il était crevé. Ils préparèrent son lit de fortune, Harry enleva son jeans et se coucha. Mais très vite les cauchemars arrivèrent, il se revit dans le cimetière. Il revit Voldemor, Queudver, les mangemorts. Puis Cédric, ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, tous morts.<p>

C'est vers une heure trente du matin que Tony fut réveillé par un bruit. Ou plutôt des murmures, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rappeler qui habitait avec lui maintenant. Jurant que c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants, il se leva et se dirigea vers son ancien bureau. Dés qu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut que cela allait plus loin que le simple cauchemar. Harry était livide, et transpirait. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes pendant qu'il se débattait dans ses draps. Son côté agent prit le contrôle de son cerveau et il s'avança vers le corps tremblant de son neveu. Il posa une main sur son front, ça sembla le calmer un instant mais très vite il se débattit de plus belle.

- Harry, réveille-toi. Tu es en sécurité. Harry, ouvre les yeux. Supplia Tony et il obéit

- Désolé. Murmura le jeune les yeux à moitié ouvert.

- De quoi?

- De vous avoir réveillé

- Par quoi t'as passé toi. Murmura Anthony en passant une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune qui semblait s'être rendormis

Il décida de ne pas le laisser seul, il prit une couverture et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Il réfléchit à se que cela allait changer d'avoir son neveu avec. Il pensa à démissionner du Ncis, il pourrait peut-être repartir à Londres. Bien sûr cette idée ne l'emballait pas mais il avait d'autre responsabilité maintenant. Quand on lui avait refusé sa garde, il y a de ça des années, il avait piqué crise. Mais cela avait juste prouvé qu'il était immature. De rage, il avait décidé d'oublier tout. Longtemps il avait cherché sa place et c'est juste quand il était entré au Ncis qu'il sentit mieux. Avec le recul, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été égoïste. Il aurait dut se battre, mois après moi, année après année pour avoir la garde de son neveu.

Cependant il ne trouvait pas juste de devoir choisir entre son neveu et ses amis. Pourtant comme tout le monde, il suivrait les ordres de Dumbledore. Il n'était qu'une marionnette dans une guerre qu'il avait abandonnée il y a bien longtemps. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'endormit.

Une sonnerie le réveilla, il chercha son téléphone et tomba de sa chaise. Il avait complètement oublié où il était. Vérifiant qu'Harry dormait toujours, il entreprit de chercher son téléphone en lançant des 'chut'. Il le trouva finalement dans sa veste qu'il avait laissée dans la cuisine. Il regarda le nom et soupira. C'est Gibbs, il ne supportait pas de lui mentir mais là en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Pourtant il choisit de laisser sonner et d'appeler un autre numéro car s'il ne donnait pas nouvelle, son équipe s'inquiéterait

- Directeur Vance. Entendit-il à l'autre bout

- C'est Dinozzo

- Gibbs est furieux. Dit-il mais ça Tony l'aurait deviné tout seul

- J'ai des jours de congés à prendre. Une semaine, je reviens dans une semaine.

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi? demanda le directeur, la vraie réponse aurait été parce que je sais vous mentir

- Je peux? Demanda l'agent comme un enfant

- Bien entendu, je transmettrais à Gibbs

- Au revoir

Il raccrocha puis regarda son téléphone, non son patron n'allait pas être content. Une voix derrière lui, le fit revenir à la surface.

- Je suis désolé

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Je ferrai mieux de partir

- Écoute-moi. Ce que je vais dire, je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour des bêtises et je ferrai n'importe quoi pour toi

- Pourquoi? Je ne suis qu'un monstre

- Je retrouve l'esprit de Pétunia. Non tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es de ma famille alors comment pourrais-tu être un monstre? Reprit-il d'un ton badin. Bon je dois avoir des trucs mangeables dans les placards. Trouve et moi je vais prendre une douche.

- Mais pour ton boulot, ils ne vont pas se poser des questions?

- Ils croiront que j'ai une nouvelle conquête. S'il savait. Enfin

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin. Il ouvrit le frigo mais ce dernier ne contenait que des cannettes de bières et du lait qui semblait encore potable. Il prit le lait et fouilla dans les placards, il trouva une boite de céréales. Il prit un bol et entreprit de manger. Soudain la sonnette de la porte d'entrée sonna. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'était pas vraiment chez lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait prit une décision la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grisonnant. Il sembla aussi surprit que lui, il stoppa net.

- Dis Harry, si on n'allait faire les boutiques après… commença Tony arrivant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille et l'eau coulant encore de ses cheveux. Gibbs mais à quoi ça sert que je ferme ma porte moi?

- J'ai cru que t'avais un problème. Dit le plus âgé en regardant son agent dans les yeux, pas le moins du monde ennuyé d'avoir forcé sa porte.

- Le directeur ne t'a pas transmis mon message? Demanda Tony enfilant un t-shirt qui trainait regardant partout sauf vers Jethro.

- Ce n'est pas ton genre de fuir, Dinozzo

- Ne le prends pas mal mais ma vie privée. C'est privé Boss

- Très bien. Conclut le dit Boss, voyant que cette fois, son meilleur agent était sérieux. Une semaine. Rajouta-t-il quand même en sortant

- Tu viens de rencontrer mon patron

- Un patron qui se déplace chez toi. Répondit son neveu en reprenant son petit-déjeuner.

- Bref donc si nous allions faire les magasins

- Je n'ai pas d'argent

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est moi qui paie

- Avec ta paye de quoi déjà?

- Je suis l'agent spécial Tony Dinozzo travaillant pour le Ncis.

- Oui j'ai vu une émission là-dessus mais pourquoi Dinozzo?

- Ça c'est une blague de ton père. Il disait que j'avais l'air d'un italien quand je draguais. Tu lui ressembles tellement en apparence.

- À part les yeux

- Oui ceux de ta mère mais l'intérieur

- Tu connais des bons magasins? Détourna pas subtilement le jeune sorcier

- Il faudrait bien qu'un jour tu me parles. Mais très bien on est partit.

La journée fut assez fatigante pour Harry qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire autant de magasins. Surtout que son oncle est une fashion-victim et qu'il préfère essayer dix fois pour être sûr. Mais bon à la fin de la journée, Harry avait une toute nouvelle garde-robe. Et pour finir ils allèrent voir le dernier Fast and Furious. Les voitures, les jolies filles tout ce que semblait adoré Tony. Pourtant plus la journée passait plus Harry se disait que c'était surtout une bonne facette. Un rôle qu'il avait créé en même temps que Tony Dinozzo et qu'Anthony Potter devait être toujours là. Mais bon, lui aussi cachait beaucoup derrière une facette qu'il voulait tangible.

Arriver à l'appartement ils déposèrent les vêtements en attendant que l'armoire qu'ils avaient commandé arrive. Puis ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil ou plutôt Tony s'étala de tout son long et Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

- Je ne sais pas toi mais moi je suis lessivé. Soupira l'agent

- T'as rien fait

- Créé un mini Dinozzo ce n'est pas rien mon ami

- Oh Monsieur. Le charia Harry

- Alors t'as toujours pas envie de parler?

- Je

- Désolé d'interrompre un si beau moment mais je suis pressé. Dit une voix provenant de l'entrée, les deux hommes se levèrent à l'unisson dévisageant le nouvel arrivant.

- Rogue!

- Potter

- C'est Dinozzo maintenant

- Un lâche reste un lâche

- Et toi tu sais de quoi tu parles hein? Répliqua Tony, cependant le maitre des potions garda son calme et dit.

- Comme je le disais j'ai des affaires importantes, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te faire signer ses papiers

- Et c'est quoi?

- Tu ne sais pas lire?

Tony prit les papiers et les lus silencieusement fronçant les sourcils au fur et à mesure. Quand il finit, il serra les poings, chiffonnant par la même occasion les feuilles.

- C'est des papiers d'adoption valable pour deux mois. C'est une farce! De un si j'adopte Harry je lui en parlerai avant et de deux si je l'adopte se sera pour la vie. Alors toi, tes cheveux graisseux et tes maudis papiers vous sortez de chez moi. Et dis à tous tes copains que le prochain qui rentre de cette manière il aura une balle dans la jambe.

Suite à cette remise en place, Severus bouillonnait mais s'éclipsa quand même. Tony soupira et se tourna vers l'endroit où aurait dut se trouver Harry. Mais ce dernier n'était plus là. Perplexe, Tony commença à le chercher. Il le trouva dans sa chambre. Le jeune brun était debout devant son lit tournant le dos à la porte. Il se retourna en sentant la présence de l'ainé dans son dos. Ce dernier eut le cœur déchiré même s'il ne laissa rien paraitre. Le visage d'Harry était si triste, ses yeux reflétaient tant de sentiments contradictoires.

- J'ai voulu faire mes valises mais je me suis rappelé que je n'avais rien. Mais je vais partir, je sais que ça t'ennuie que je sois là. Je comprends, je ne suis qu'une abomination.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Tu ne veux pas de moi sinon tu aurais signé non?

- Harry, bien sûr que je veux de toi. Mais je pense qu'une adoption ça ne se fait pas à la légère. Il faut que tu sois sûr aussi de le vouloir. Et comme je l'ai dit à l'autre, si je t'adopte c'est pour la vie

- Mais maintenant ils vont me renvoyer en Angleterre

- Remettons les choses à leurs places. Toi tu vas commencer à avoir une vie de ton âge. Rencontrer des filles, boire de l'alcool, fumer ta première cigarette et fuguer chez la voisine. Et moi je m'occupe des affaires d'adultes.

- Toi un adulte? Plaisanta Harry et définitivement Tony le préférai comme ça

- Il va bien falloir.

- Tony?

- Oui?

- A propos de mon enfance

- On verra quand tu seras prêt.

Cette nuit-là fut plus calme et le lendemain bien que pluvieux fut assez amusant pour les deux. Ils durent monter l'armoire. Ce qui leur prit la journée entière et bien oui, monter un meuble n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Bien qu'à la fin, ils leur restèrent trois vis en trop qu'ils avaient essayé de mettre à des endroits improbables, l'armoire tenait debout. Ils se retrouvèrent donc pour fêter l'exploit devant un plat chinois autour de la table ronde de la cuisine.

- Alors dis-moi t'aimes Poudlard?

- Oui c'est comme une maison pour moi et j'ai mes amis là-bas.

- Parle-moi d'eux.

- Il y a Ron et Hermione, c'est mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont tout les deux à Gryffondor comme moi

- Moi aussi j'étais à Gryffondor et je parie que tu joues au Quidditch comme ton père

- Oui je suis attrapeur et toi tu as joué?

- Non mais je jouais au base-ball, ça doit te sembler bizarre non

- Un peu. Avoua Harry, gêné, il ne voulait le vexer.

- Mon père, ton grand-père en l'occurrence, à toujours adoré ton père. Il était le premier fils et il était parfait. Mise à part les farces. Même si notre famille, n'était pas une famille d'extrémiste sang-pur. Vivre comme un moldu était proscrit. Et moi, j'adorai tout concernant les moldus, les films, le sport, les inventions. Mon père appelait ça, une lubie d'adolescent. Et je ne te raconte pas quand je lui ai appris que je voulais devenir policier. Selon ces mots, Auror oui, policier jamais. Je parie que tu ne me comprends pas non plus.

- Non, moi quand on m'a apprit que j'étais un sorcier, ma vie a prit un autre sens. Je n'étais plus le bizarre Harry, qui se retrouve sur le toit de son école ou qui fait pousser plus vite ses cheveux.

- Voilà la différence, moi j'ai toujours vécu comme un sorcier. On veut toujours se qu'on n'a pas.

- Et tes collègues, ils savent que tu es un sorcier.

- Je ne sais même pas si je me considère encore comme tel. Enfin si j'ai toujours ma baguette mais je n'ai plus pratiqué depuis des lustres. Mais non mes collègues ne savent pas. Pour eux, je ne suis que Dinozzo, le grand enfant.

- Donc c'est bien une façade

- Faut croire qu'on est doué pour ça dans la famille. Conclut Tony en mettant les restes du repas à la poubelle, mais dés qu'il se retourna son visage était plus détendu. Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien, as-tu déjà vu les 007.

- Hein? Dit Harry n'ayant pas vu la transition

- T'as vraiment toute ton éducation à refaire mon pauvre. Et demain nous allons à la fête foraine.

- C'est pas pour les enfants?

- T'as déjà été?

- Non

- Alors laisse faire les connaisseurs en plus c'est l'endroit rêver pour trouver des jolies filles

- Mon père était vraiment comme toi?

- Non, lui il était pire enfin avant qu'il fasse sa fixation sur Lily

- Tu me parleras encore d'eux

- Sirius et Remus, ne l'ont pas fait?

- Je ne les ais pas beaucoup vu, surtout Sirius

- Rien n'aurait du se passer de cette manière. Mais oui je te parlerais d'eux mais pour l'instant nous avons beaucoup de chose de prévu. Alors mon nom un Dinozzo, Tony Dinozzo….

* * *

><p>voilà... Petite question est-ce que parmi-vous certains aimerai un couple particulier. Parce que pour l'instant je ne sais pas encore et que pour ça je n'ai pas une idée fixe.<p> 


	4. Mission: Amusementéchec

Une explosion de mise en alerte et des reviews, mon adresse mail n'a jamais été aussi pleine. Merci à tous pour vos idées. Continuez le sujet n'est pas encore clos, cependant j'ai eu des idées interessantes. Voici un nouveau chapitre mais pour le suivant vous devrez peut-être attendre un peu. Parce que mon autre est un peu restée en stand-by depuis que j'ai commecée celle-ci.

* * *

><p>- Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer?<p>

Les deux hommes étaient comme prévu à la fête foraine. Ils avaient conclu un pacte, aujourd'hui ils n'avaient qu'une seule mission, s'amuser.

- La grande roue à l'air pas mal. Constata Harry, Tony jaugea, fit la moue et dit.

- Ok commençons soft

Après deux bonnes heures d'attractions, deux peluches énormes, ils décidèrent de manger. Un bon hamburger, un bon coca et les deux hommes voulurent continuer. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison fantôme, Tony s'arrêta. Harry fit de même et regarda son oncle, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il ne dut pas attendre la réponse car derrière eux, arrivèrent deux personnes. Un type qui devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Tony et une jeune fille.

- Tony?

- Le bleu qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Je te signale, que contrairement à toi, moi j'avais donné mes congés il y a six mois

- Tony, tu te souviens de moi. Les interrompit la jeune fille en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Sarah, la petite sœur du Bleu

- Et lui c'est? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus froid en montrant Harry, qui suivait la conversation.

- Harry. Répondit le sorcier

- C'est ton fils? Demanda Tim en regardant le jeune homme attentivement

- Mais non le bleu

- Pourtant il te ressemble

- C'est mon neveu, content?

- Je croyais que tu étais fils unique

- Et bien tu t'es trompée. S'impatienta Tony en cherchant clairement à écourter la conversation

- Dans ton dossier

- On est pressé donc. Conclut Tony en attrapant le bras d'Harry, tout en ayant l'éléphant noir sous son bras.

- Au revoir Harry Dinozzo. Fit seulement McGee

- Potter. Répondit-il trop vite

- Quoi?

- Non rien

- Au revoir Tony. Cria Sarah

Les deux hommes partirent comme si un loup-garou les poursuivait. Harry essayait de suivre son oncle qui lui était plongé dans ses pensées. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le trajet. Arriver à l'appartement, Tony se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'enfermant laissant son neveu complètement perdu. Ce dernier s'assit dans la cuisine quand il vit une ombre sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et sa chouette entra.

- Hedwige, tu m'as manqué ma belle

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de penser à elle. Pourtant la revoir lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il 'a caressa et elle lui tendit sa patte où était attachée une lettre.

" Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien, là où tu te trouves. Maman m'a plus ou moins expliquée se qui t'étais arrivée. Hermione est arrivée et nous nous trouvons chez Sniffle. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, à part que nous pensons à toi. De toute façon on se revoit bientôt.

Ron.

Il serra les poings, chiffonnant le papier par la même occasion. Cette lettre aurait dut lui faire plaisir pourtant il était juste en colère. En colère que Ron et Hermione pouvaient resté chez Sirius alors que lui on l'envoyait en Amérique. Et ces mots ne lui donnaient qu'un sentiment d'insatisfaction, trop court et sans rien. Comme si on le mettait à l'écart, il se sentait abandonné. Et en plus son oncle qui s'enfermait sans aucune raison. De rage il prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement, quatre à quatre il descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dehors. Néanmoins, arriver là, sa colère avait un peu diminué et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait aller.

Pourtant ne voulant pas faire demi-tour, il laissa ses pieds décidés à sa place. Il avança calmement, mais arriver au premier carrefour il s'arrêta. Une voiture arriva en trombe et deux hommes en sortirent. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'ils l'attrapèrent et lui mirent un sac sur la tête. Il se débattit mais il sentit qu'on le poussait dans la voiture, il tomba à plat-ventre. On lui mit des menottes, et ils le mirent assis pour ensuite lui mettre du scotch sur la bouche. Tout c'était déroulé sans un mot et il ignorait qui était ses ravisseurs. 

Tony était toujours dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains. Il ressassait la journée et toutes les conséquences. Si Tim vendait la mèche, il serait viré sur le champ. Son dossier était un faux, faux nom, fausse vie en somme. Néanmoins, il connaissait bien le bleu pour savoir qu'il ne le ferrait pas. Enfin il l'espérait, c'était juste une supposition. Mais s'il le faisait, il devrait quitter l'Amérique. Il devrait même le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Anticiper, avoir toujours un plan B. Et que penserait Gibbs de tout ça, lui qui lui faisait confiance.

En même temps, il était en colère contre son neveu. Il lui en voulait de bousculer sa vie tranquille. Et par conséquent, il s'en voulait de lui en vouloir. Que c'était compliqué, il se laissa aller sur le dos. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que ferrait James s'il était là. Lui, aurait fait un super père, dés qu'il avait tenu Harry, tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Le James immature avait laissé place à James le père et avec Lily, ils formaient déjà un couple de parents formidables. Sauf que Tony lui n'avait pas eu ce déclic. Il était toujours immature et surtout il ne pourrait jamais lui faire ressentir l'amour d'une mère.

Soudain il entendit des pneus crissés, son instinct reprit le dessus, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Devant lui et s'en qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, son neveu se fit enlever. Il était trop loin pour voir la plaque et les hommes lui tournaient le dos.

Gibbs ruminait, son meilleur agent lui cachait quelque chose. Et il n'était pas le seul, le directeur venait de faire revenir McGee de ses vacances. Il avait aussi aperçu Sacks rodant dans les couloirs. Et ce jeune garçon aux yeux verts, qui ressemblait trop à Tony pour être un étranger, l'obsédait. Il n'avait pas questionné Tony, car il avait compris qu'il lui parlerait quand il serait prêt. Cependant il se doutait que le directeur Vance, en savait plus que lui. Quelque chose se déroulait sous son nez et pour une fois son instinct ne lui disait rien.

Puis McGee redescendit du bureau du directeur, il semblait soucieux, plus que d'habitude. Et appuyer à la rambarde, ce sale Sacks. Il sortit son téléphone puis sourit d'un sourire mauvais. Il se redressa, descendit les escaliers et s'en un regard pour l'équipe, il prit l'ascenseur. Gibbs se leva, Ziva et McGee, le regardèrent passer alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur pour retrouver l'autre. Suivant son instinct, réveillé, il descendit. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire qui était gardé par deux molosses.

- Interdiction d'entrer. Fit le premier

- Et vous êtes?

- Interdiction d'entrer, Gibbs, c'est clair pourtant. Répéta Sacks en sortant de la pièce

- Qui interrogez-vous?

- Personne qui vous concerne maintenant remontez dans votre petit bureau

En colère mais voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, il remonta. L'ascenseur s'arrête au rez-de-chaussée et un Tony à bout de souffle entra. Voyant l'état de son agent, Gibbs s'inquiéta encore plus.

- Dinozzo

- Des types l'ont enlevé

- Remet tes idées en place et explique-moi

- Le p'tit gars que tu as vu chez moi est mon neveu. Et deux molosses l'ont enlevé devant chez moi. Il faut que je le retrouve, je n'ai rien put faire

- Suis-moi

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur au niveau de leurs bureaux et immédiatement Leroy lança.

- Mcgee sortez moi les images des caméras de l'étage de la salle d'interrogatoire, d'il y a environs vingt minutes

- Mais. S'interrogea le bleu en passant de Tony à Gibbs

- Immédiatement

- Très bien

Il pianota sur son clavier, alors que Ziva se leva pour mieux voir et que Tony ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son boss. Pourtant quand les images s'affichèrent sur le grand écran, le faux italien, écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait les lieux, mais pourquoi Sacks trainait presque son neveu vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Sans un mot pour ses amis, il courut vers la salle. Mais comme son patron, il se heurta à deux armoires à glasses. Cependant contrairement à lui, il ne prit pas la peine de leur parler. Il frappa, le premier et l'autre réagit aussi vite. Ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que lui et le plaquèrent au mur.

- Dinozzo vous ne réfléchissez toujours pas. s'amusa Sacks, les deux hommes raffermirent la prise

- Relâchez mon neveu.

- Nous l'avons sauvé, nous avons reçu un avis de recherche. Le jeune Harry Potter a été enlevé par son oncle. Vous en l'occurrence, petit cachotier. Ah oui, j'oubliais, je vous arrête.

- Certainement pas. déclara Gibbs, arrivant

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire Gibbs

- Oh que si, c'est de mon agent que nous parlons. Et je suis sûr que Monsieur Potter, est d'avis que si quelqu'un l'a enlevé c'est vous.

- Nous avons exécuté les ordres de nos amis Anglais. Et eux veulent récupérer le jeune Potter.

- Impossible. Fit simplement Jethro, toujours le nez écrasé contre le mur Tony se demandait qu'elle parade son boss allait sortir.

- Et pourquoi? Demanda Sacks appariement aussi curieux que Tony

- Car il porte plainte pour agression

- Il n'a rien dit

- Il est mineur et un adulte peut le faire en son nom

- Bien, mais vous gagnez juste du temps.

- Maintenant sortez de nos bureau. Dit Gibbs, son ennemi était vraiment en colère mais il reprit son sourire

- Bien entendu et nous emmenons, Dinozzo où quelque soit son nom avec nous.

- Hors de question

- Ça va aller patron, occupez-vous d'Harry pour moi

- Je le ferrais et je te sortirais de là

- Merci Boss

Sous le regard impuissant de Gibbs, les hommes emmenèrent Tony avec eux. Ce dernier avait l'arcade pété, et semblait boité. Mais il avait connut pire avec la peste. Il avait tous connu pire et pourtant cette fois, tout était différent. Tony leur avait menti et apparemment sur beaucoup de choses. Pourtant il refusait de l'abandonner car il c'était attaché au jeune homme et il savait qu'il avait une bonne raison.

Gibbs entra dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, il revit le jeune homme qui semblait paniqué. Pourtant il le cacha vite derrière un masque, qui le fit sourire. Ce masque qu'arborait Dinozzo quand un sujet le touchait de trop prêt avant de lâcher une blague de mauvais goût.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Où est Tony?

- Ils l'ont emmené

- Tout est de ma faute. Murmura le jeune en homme en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains

- Non, il ne voudrait pas que tu penses ça. Tu dois être fatigué, jusqu'à ce que Tony revienne tu pourras loger chez moi

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger

- Et il faudra aussi te trouver un avocat, tu as porté plainte pour enlèvement. Ça nous laisse du temps pour trouver une autre solution

- Merci Monsieur

- Appelle-moi Gibbs ou, Leroy ou Jethro mais évite le Monsieur

- Bien M… Jethro

- Voilà qui est mieux. Suis-moi

Le jeune homme se leva et suivit Gibbs à travers les couloirs. Ce dernier les emmena à la salle d'autopsie, Harry eut un frisson en entrant dans cette pièce. Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança vers eux.

- Jethro, que viens-tu faire? Non pas que ta visite me dérange

- J'aimerai que tu examines ce jeune homme?

- Ah le neveu de Tony, tu devrais passer voir Abby, elle se plaint qu'on ne la tient pas au courant

- Pourtant apparemment les nouvelles sont arrivées jusqu'à toi

- Des bribes, Jethro, jamais toute la vérité. Tony te ressemble encore plus. Bon à nous jeune homme. Et si tu es comme Tony, c'est discussion de vieux doivent t'ennuyer

- Non monsieur

- Et lui c'est Ducky

L'examen se passa calmement malgré les grimaces du médecin légiste, qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Après ils partirent vers une salle remplies d'ordinateur. Dés qu'ils eurent passé la porte, une touche noire s'accrocha au coup de Gibbs. Puis elle s'éloigna et fit de même avec Harry qui en resta coi. Gibbs se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

- Tu t'habitueras, je te présente Abby

- Comment à tu pus laisser Sacks emmené Tony. Ils n'ont pas le droit. Il n'a rien fait.

- Je sais Abby

- Mais si tu sais, alors tu aurais du l'envoyer pas la fenêtre. Ou faire ton regard à la Gibbs.

- Harry ici présent n'a pas été renvoyé chez lui et apparemment c'est ce que voulait Dinozzo. N'est-ce pas?

- Oui

- Tu ne comptes pas nous en dire plus

- Je ne peux pas. dit le jeune aux yeux verts embarrassé

- Mais tu vois bien qu'il est crevé. Il a besoin de dormir ce petit. Plaisanta Abby en ébouriffant les cheveux du "petit"

- J'ai quinze ans. Grogna-t-il

- A bon, mais t'es quand même petit

- Je vous le laisse. J'ai des choses à réglé et ensuite je t'emmène chez moi.

- Merci

- Viens. Dit Abby en prenant la main du jeune l'entrainant loin des ordinateurs. Si tu te sens mal, sers-le fort. Continua la jeune fille en lui tendant une peluche en forme d'hippopotame. Tu peux aussi dormir dessus, Tony le fait tout le temps

Harry prit l'hippo en peluche et le serra, un son plutôt dérangeant le fit sourire. Abby le regarda et ils partirent dans un fou-rire.

* * *

><p>Un avis? Une suggestion? une question? Il suffit de laisser une trace de votre passage et appuyant sur le bouton en bas. Non je ne quémande pas, je le dis à ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. J'aide mon prochain et je cherche le grand Amour lol<p> 


	5. Le sommeil, c'est important

Un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée car je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je pense. Mais elles me font toujours très plaisir, n'en douter pas. J'ai un nouvel appel à faire, si quelqu'un est interresé par le post de beta-reader, alors qu'il m'envoit un message. Je préviens quand même que se sera la première fois que je collaborerais avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il y a du boulot. Mais je précise que je ne suis pas totalement folle.

* * *

><p>Harry était dans un grand lit froid, Gibbs était venu le chercher chez Abby et comme promis l'avait menés chez lui. Il avait déjà un profond respect pour cet homme même s'il venait de le rencontrer. En réalité c'est peut-être parce que Tony semblait l'estimer. Cependant Harry s'en voulait de tous les mettre en danger et il s'inquiétait pour son oncle. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Le matin quand il se réveilla à six heure, il descendit doucement dans la cuisine. Étonnement Gibbs était déjà levé, une tasse de café à la main entrain de lire le journal.<p>

- Salut gamin

- Bonjour

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormis

- Si, si

- On ne me ment pas gamin

- Désolé

- Petit, Dinozzo savait ce qu'il faisait et je ne le laisserai pas entre leurs pattes. Déclara Jethro et Harry se sentit plus léger, il s'approcha et s'assit à son tour à la table.

- Vous connaissez Tony depuis longtemps?

- Trop je dirais mais oui et toi?

- Quelques jours

- Il me semblait bien. Si tu veux refaire une sieste, tu risques d'avoir une longue journée

- Pourquoi?

- Tu viens avec moi au bureau, aucune chance que je te laisse seul

Mais Harry ne voulut pas dormir, sachant qu'il avait peu de chance d'y arriver. Et de deux il ne voulait pas donner une raison de plus à Leroy de l'appelé "petit". Il allait quand même avoir quinze, d'accord il n'était pas fort grand, mais quand même. Ils partirent ensemble au bureau après avoir passer le poste de sécurité, ils montèrent par l'ascenseur. Les portent s'ouvrirent et Gibbs sortit, Harry le suivit. Il reconnut McGee et une autre jeune femme assit à leur bureau. Tout les deux regardaient le jeune sorcier de manière peu discrète.

- Installe-toi à la place de Tony, je suis sûr qu'il y a des jeux sur son ordinateur

- Merci

- Et vous autre remettez-vous au travail. Ordonna Gibbs d'une voix beaucoup moins amicale.

- Patron on a de mauvaises nouvelles

- Vas-y McGee. Poussa la jeune femme

- Merci Ziva.

- Allez-y. s'impatienta leur patron pendant qu'Harry suivait la conversation.

- Bien comme vous l'aviez demandé nous avons étudié le dossier de Tony

- Et?

- C'est mauvais, très mauvais. Apparemment Tony a falsifié tout son dossier. Son vrai nom est Anthony Potter, née en Angleterre. Ses parents sont morts ainsi que son frère, sa seule famille restante est son neveu Harry Potter.

- Il a bien fait des études de policiers?

- Oui il a fait ses études dans une école privé puis à rejoint l'académie de police. Et à partir de là, tout semble vrai.

- Donc ce n'est pas si mauvais

- Sauf qu'Harry Potter était sous la garde de la famille de la sœur de sa mère. C'est dernier sont meurt et il est sous la tutelle du gouvernement Anglais. Ils ont raison, Tony l'a bien enlevé

- Il a fait ça pour me protéger. Les interrompit Harry en se levant. Sinon

- Sinon quoi Harry? Demanda Gibbs en sondant le jeune. Si tu veux qu'on aide Tony, il faut que tu nous aides

- Sinon il m'aurait enfermé. Murmura Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais je n'ai rien fait de mal. Se justifia-t-il en le chef compris qu'il n'en aurait rien de plus.

- Très bien y-a-t-il un moyen d'aider Tony?

- Non patron

- Alors trouver

- Giiiiiiiibbbbbsssss! Cria une voix qui fit sourire Harry.

- Abby calme qui a-t-il?

- J'ai trouvé!

- Quoi?

- La solution pour aider Tony et Harry. Dit-elle d'un ton surexcitée en fessant un petit coucou à l'anglais.

- Je t'écoute mais parle moi fort.

- J'ai beaucoup de contact comme toi Gibbs et j'ai récupéré le testament de James et Lily Potter les parents d'Harry et le frère de Tony.

- Et?

- Et Anthony qu'il soit Potter ou Dinozzo, a la garde clair et net de son neveu. Même si ils ont disparu de presque tous les papiers entre leur admission à l'école privé et leurs morts, ça c'est clair.

- Mais pourquoi les autres ne le savent pas. S'étonna McGee en lisant au-dessus de l'épaule de la brune.

- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas Tony est sauvé. Fit Abby en haussant les épaules

- Pas tout à fait, il a quand même falsifié son dossier. Déclara Tim, la jeune femme la fusillia du regard. Abby ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'aime bien Tony moi aussi mais il a fait une erreur

- Je vais régler les derniers détails. Dit Gibbs en passant à côté d'Abby il lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Et vous occupez-vous du petit

- Je ne suis pas petit

Harry se rassit à sa place pendant que les autres en faisaient de même et qu'Abby retournait dans son labo. Il avait vraiment hésité à leur dire qu'il était un sorcier. Mais il n'aurait pas compris et surtout Tony lui en aurait voulu. Mais si Gibbs trouvait une solution alors tout serait différent. Il n'avait pas fait la sieste que Jethro lui avait conseillé mais maintenant il pensa qu'il aurait dut. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas su dormir à fond de peur de faire des cauchemars. Il posa la tête sur ses bras et se laissa aller. Dans son sommeil, il entendit des bribes de voix.

- Il ressemble à Tony

- En moins matcho

- J'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaitre

- Harry?

- Tony

- C'est toujours Tony

- Sauf qu'il nous a mentit

- Tu ne nous as jamais mentit toi?

- Si et toi aussi Gemcity

Puis le trou noir, il était encore profondément endormi quand une main secoua son épaule. Il se releva en sursaut faisant tomber une couverture qui se trouvait sur son dos. Il leva la tête et vit la femme qui devait s'appeler Ziva.

- Désolée je t'ai fait peur

- Non ça va

- On a pensé que tu voudrais peut-être mangé un bout. McGee et moi sortons tu veux venir?

- Et Gibbs?

- Lui reste mais il nous a dit de te prendre avec

- Ok. Répondit-il encore à moitié endormis. Il voulut ramasser la couverture mais Ziva le fit le premier.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu attrapes froid

- Merci euh

- Ziva. Ziva David

- Enchanté

- Et moi c'est Timothy Mcgee mais on c'est déjà parlé

Ils sortirent tout les trois et allèrent dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. Ils s'assirent à une table. Mais soudain Harry rougit.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent

- T'inquiète Gibbs nous a donné de quoi te nourrir

- Il est sympa. Fit simplement le jeune homme en pensant à tout ce que l'homme avait déjà fait pour lui.

- Ouais on peut le voir comme ça

- Ça fait longtemps que vous faites équipe avec Tony?

- Oui enfin moi depuis plus longtemps que Ziva

- Vous lui en voulez de vous avoir menti?

- Non, nous avons tous nos secrets même si on croyait tout connaître de lui

- Et tu ferrais un bon agent avec tes questions. Plaisanta Tim en donnant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

- Désolé, je suis parfois souvent trop curieux. S'excusa Harry en plongeant dans le menu, essayant de trouver quelque chose de pas trop cher

- Alors tu vas à l'école en Angleterre je suppose? Questionna Ziva ayant vu le trouble du jeune homme.

- Exact

- Et tu y retournes en septembre?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais j'espère

- Je suis prête à mettre ma tête à couper que tu as une petite amie là-bas

- Ma main à couper Ziva

Une serveuse les interrompit laissant le jeune sorcier dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de penser à ce qui allait se passer à la rentrée. Peut-être ne pourrait-il pas retourner à Poudlard. Et peut-être qu'il ne pourrait même plus pratiquer la magie. En plus sa baguette était restée chez Tony. Il ne mangea pas de bon appétit, tout semblait se bousculer dans sa tête.

Après le repas ils rentrèrent au QG, ils se rassirent à leur place. Gibbs était là, à son bureau, lisant un quelconque dossier. Cet homme intriguait beaucoup Harry, il le protégeait, protégeait son oncle et tout l'équipe et pourtant il ne montrait aucune émotion. C'était comme un berger qui veillait sur ses moutons. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et un Tony plus ou moins amoché en sortit suivit par Sacks et ses deux gorilles. Ils laissèrent l'Anglais et montèrent directement dans le bureau de Vance. Harry était resté figé dans son siège jusqu'à ce que la porte claque ensuite il c'était levé et avait serré son oncle dans ses bras. Ce dernier fit un maigre sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son neveu. Puis sans un regard vers Tim ou Ziva il se planta devant le bureau de Gibbs. D'un air grave que personne ne lui avait connu, il lâcha.

- Tu auras ma démission demain à la première heure, patron.

- Aucun raison que je l'accepte

- Mais Gibbs

- Tu es un excellent agent que tu t'appelle Potter ou Dinozzo. Tu as fait ça pour protéger ton neveu

- Mais j'ai enfreins les règles

- Pas mes règles Dinozzo. Et puis Abby me tuerait si je te virais

- Et tes remarques de films nous manqueraient. Fit McGee, bien mal lui en prit car quand Tony se retourna, il avait retrouvé son air blagueur

- Je te manquais le bleu

- Non en réalité je voulais te remonter le moral

- Non, je te manquais. Avoue-le.

- En tout cas ton odeur, non. Dit Ziva en se bouchant le nez.

- Dinozzo arrête de faire le zouave et rentre chez toi prendre une douche. Tu devrais recevoir les papiers d'adoption demain et on se revoit lundi comme convenu.

- Merci boss

- Remercie Abby

Tony lui sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement même si Harry voyait qu'il avait des difficultés à faire de simples mouvements. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Tony se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

- Ça été avec Gibbs?

- Oui il a été génial

- Oui c'est un bon patron. Dit-il en se relevant, laissant échapper une grimace.

- Tu as mal?

- Juste un peu engourdi mais ça va aller mieux maintenant. Répondit l'anglais en se massant l'épaule, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

- Tony?

- Oui

- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

- Tu vas rester avec moi et je serai ton tuteur légal.

- Mais après, pour l'école?

- Tu ferras ce que tu veux? Si tu veux aller à Poudlard, tu iras. Si tu veux rester ici et aller dans une école sorcière ou moldue, se sera à toi de choisir.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui j'y veillerais personnellement mais si tu as besoin d'un conseil je serais là. Bon pour une fois Ziva à raison une bonne douche ne me ferra pas de mal. Mais ne lui dit pas.

- Bien sûr. Ricana Harry

- Faux frère.

Il regarda son oncle marcher maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ayant compris les habitudes alimentaires de Tony, il appela la pizzeria et se fit livrer deux pizzas. Mais quand les pizzas arrivèrent, Tony n'était toujours pas revenu dans le salon. Inquiet Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais elle était vide. Il vérifia la chambre et le vit affalé sur les couvertures, les cheveux encore trempée avec juste un caleçon. Harry rougit, prit une couverture et recouvrit Tony pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil mais le jeune homme ne le comprit pas. Il préféra sortir, il mangea une part de pizza et mit le reste au frigo. Il regarda un peu la télévision et vit que de nombreuses disparitions se produisaient en Angleterre. Pour que ça arrive jusqu'ici ça devait être grave. Il préféra éteindre tout, vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et alla se coucher. Avant de s'endormir il repensa à ce que Tony avait dit: "se sera à toi de choisir". Et là il vit toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui.

* * *

><p>Des idées, des envies, des remarques, faites le moi savoir, je suis toute ouie. Et si vous êtes assez courageux pour devenir Beta c'est la même manière. Merci encore et à la prochaine<p> 


	6. Nouvelle vie et ancien cauchemar

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Reviews: 56  
>Favoris: 40<br>Alerts: 56**

**Je remercie toute ces personnes et ma première beta qui a corrigé en un temps record. J'ai fini de tapé au matin et elle me l'a déjà renvoyé. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours, je vous laisse.**

**Petite note à Aury: ta proposition m'a beaucoup plu mais ton adresse n'est pas passé (censure de fanfic). Mais merci quand même; j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre: 6<strong>

* * *

><p>- Harry, lève-toi sinon tu vas finir par être en retard!<p>

Cela faisait déjà quinze jours qu'Harry avait emménagé chez son oncle. Et on peut dire qu'il s'y était bien fait, à cette nouvelle vie. Peut-être un peu trop, car il avait prit la mauvaise habitude de se lever à la bourre. Pendant ces deux semaines, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de ses amis, ni de personnes d'ailleurs. C'était la seule chose qui venait noircir le tableau.

- 'Ry si tu ne te lève pas je vais chercher Sky.

Sky, une amie qu'il c'était fait le lendemain du retour de Tony. Harry était sortit au matin pour trouver une boulangerie et dans le hall d'entrée, il avait rencontré cette jeune fille brune, aux yeux bruns. Une fille plus ou moins quelconque qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué s'il n'était pas tombé littéralement sur elle. Après d'être excusé, il c'était présenté pour découvrir qu'elle était la fille de la concierge. Son père était mort il y a cinq ans et c'était la femme qui avait reprit le job. Ce jour-là, elle partait pour une partie de base-ball. Elle avait proposé à Harry de venir voir surtout qu'il leur manquait un joueur. Harry avait tout se suite apprécié la jeune fille, même si les autres joueurs restaient sceptiques. Ils lui avaient fait passé un essai et finalement le mardi il avait participé à son premier entrainement.

- Je suis là, n'emploi pas les grands remèdes. Dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce en baillant, puis il regarda la fenêtre, nostalgique. Toujours pas de lettres?

- Non

- Tant pis. Fit-il en haussant des épaules, mais Tony savait qu'il n'en passait rien.

On entendit un grognement provenant de derrière la porte d'entrée. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d'aller ouvrir. Un énorme chien noir entra joyeusement dans l'appartement. Tony referma la porte et le chien se transforma en homme. Immédiatement Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

- Salut mon grand, j'aurai voulu venir plus tôt.

- Tu es là. Dit Harry et il relâcha sa prise, il s'éloigna pour laisser les deux hommes face à face

- Salut Tony, tu n'as pas changé.

- Ce n'est pas ton cas .

- Les vacances à Askaban ne m'ont pas réussi, faut croire.

- Au moins tu n'as pas complètement perdu ton sens de l'humour.

Le téléphone de Tony sonna, c'était Gibbs encore une fois. Après quelques minutes de discussion, il raccrocha.

- Il faut que j'y aille. Vous restez ici?

- Et mon entrainement? Sirius pourrait venir avec moi.

- Entrainement? Demanda Sirius incrédule, se demandant où pouvait se cacher un terrain de Quidditch.

- Base-ball. Répondit Tony d'un ton froid, puis devant l'air suppliant de son neveu, il dit. Ok mais sous ta forme de chien, ici aussi tu es recherché

- Je sais bien. Dit l'animagus d'un ton morne

- Et vous rentrez juste après. Si vous n'êtes pas là quand je rentre, je lance un avis de recherche.

- T'inquiète, je ne compte pas m'enfuir.

- Ce n'est pas de toi que je me méfie. Et une dernière chose pas de magie chez moi.

Tony sortit et les deux autres restèrent seuls. Vérifiant l'heure, Harry se dit qu'il avait le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Il prit deux tasses et les remplient de café. Il en donna une à son parrain, qui commença à examiner la pièce.

- Alors ça te plait de vivre ici?

- Oui, Tony est génial et j'ai plus de liberté. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Oui il l'est. Dit-il en regardant négligemment le plafond.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux?

- C'était il y a longtemps. Marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe. N'aimant pas le voir comme ça Harry changea de conversation.

- Et comment ça se passe là-bas?

- C'est un peu le bordel. Le ministère sait où tu es, et il essaye par tout les moyens de t'avoir. Heureusement tu sembles avoir une bonne protection.

- Mais ils ont presque réussi. Expliqua Harry mais Sirius semblait le savoir. Il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Je t'écoute.

- Abby, une amie de Tony, m'a permis de lire le testament de mes parents. Et il est mit que Tony aurait du avoir ma garde, ensuite il y avait toi et Rémus. Et seulement en tout dernier recours j'aurais dut aller chez Pétunia.

- Tout cela a été décidé par Dumbledore. Mais à cette époque Tony était encore jeune et déboussolé, moi j'étais en prison et Rémus est un loup-garou. Il a sans doute pensé que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Et tu es d'accord?

- Pour être franc, non. Pour moi tu aurais dut venir vivre ici depuis le début.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Ah oui ! Tu as le bonjour de tes amis.

- Pourtant je n'ai pas reçu de lettre.

- Le courrier est très contrôlé entre les pays. Nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque.

- Mais si le ministère sait où je suis, alors Voldemort doit le savoir.

- Apparemment non, la protection du sang te protège. Mais nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque.

- Sirius?

- Oui

- Si je décidais de ne pas revenir en Angleterre et à Poudlard. Tu serais fâché?

- Je serai contrarié mais je te comprendrai. Mais avant de prendre cette décision, réfléchis-ci. Tu comptes aller à Salem?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Ou peut-être aller dans une école moldue.

- Tu serais prêt à abandonner la magie? Demanda-t-il, apparemment il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité.

- Tony l'a bien fait.

- Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Tu pourrais finir les années qu'ils te restent et ensuite aller dans une école moldue, si ça te chante.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?

- Non, prendre l'air en chien, c'est toujours mieux que de rester enfermer.

- Ok.

Ils sortirent tout les deux, Harry avec l'équipement prêté par son équipe. Dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent Sky.

- Salut Sky

- Salut As et lui c'est?

- Sniffle, mon chien.

- Tu sais qu'il te faut une autorisation pour avoir un animal dans l'appartement.

- Tu demanderas à ta maman.

- Seulement si t'es bon à l'entrainement.

- Ok

- Et puis c'est quoi ce nom ridicule

Au terrain, à dix minutes de chez eux, ils retrouvèrent leurs coéquipiers. Pendant la partie entre eux, Sirius observa, commenta par des aboiements et se dit en lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais vu une telle légèreté sur le visage de son filleul. Après l'entrainement, les autres allèrent manger un bout. Mais comme il l'avait promis à son oncle, Harry et Sniffle rentrèrent à la maison. Le jeune déposa ses affaires pendant que Sirius reprenait forme humaine.

C'était génial, t'es plutôt bon aussi. Je parie que ton père aussi aurait été bon.

Harry se rembrunit, il adorait Sirius mais sa façon de rapporter tout à son père...

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Sans que son parrain ait put dire quoi que se soit, Harry était déjà enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace, et ce qu'il vit ce n'était pas lui. Non, il voyait seulement le reflet de son père, seulement son père n'aurait jamais été aussi lâche. Lui n'était qu'un lâche et un assassin. Il avait tué, ses parents, Cédric, son oncle et sa tante.

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute! Cria-t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces contre le miroir qui se cassa.

Dans le salon, Sirius faisait les cent pas se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Quand soudain, il entendit quelques choses se casser. Il alla directement à la porte où c'était enfermé son filleul. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie, il l'avait promis. Peut-être que là, il lui pardonnerait. En même temps la dernière fois, qu'il avait rompu une promesse, il ne lui avait plus reparlé. Il fouilla l'appartement pour trouver quelque chose d'utile quand il tomba sur un bout de papier. " Numéro du boulot, en cas d'urgence". Sirius essaya de se rappeler comment marchait ce bidule. Après moult réflexion, il composa le numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries, on décrocha.

- Tony, c'est Sirius. Il c'est passé quelque chose avec Harry. Il c'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. Viens vite.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Et vous?

- Je suis Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je suis le patron de Tony.

- Je suis un ami de Tony, est-ce qu'il est là?

- Non, il est sur une mission très délicate. Harry a des problèmes?

- Oui enfin je vais me débrouiller. Dites juste à Tony de revenir le plus vite possible .

Il raccrocha le bidule, avant de revenir frapper à la porte.

- Je veux voir Tony.

- Il est en mission mais il va revenir.

Sirius se laissa aller contre la porte, il était vraiment un parrain minable. Pas même capable de faire sortir son filleul. Si James le voyait.

Les minutes passèrent et comme une habitude, Sirius c'était retransformé en chien. Il réfléchissait mieux sous cette forme. Couché devant la porte, il attendait. Soudain un homme entra dans l'appartement, il se releva et couru croyant voir Tony. Mais se fut un homme plus vieux qui entra. Il grogna, ne sachant faire que ça vu que maintenant il était bloqué sous cette forme.

- Du calme. Harry c'est Gibbs. Il y a quelqu'un?

Bien sûr personne ne répondit. Sirius se traita mentalement d'idiot. L'homme s'avança plus dans l'appartement, Sniffle lui attrapa la manche et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tony? Fit la vois d'Harry derrière la porte.

- Non, c'est Gibbs.

- Où est Tony?

- En mission pour l'instant. Tu veux bien ouvrir cette porte?

- Non

Se fichant de cette réponse, Gibbs sortit son nécessaire à crocheter les serrures et en quelques tours ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit l'alerta. Harry se trouvait par terre, dos au mur, les poings en sang avec des morceaux de bout de verre partout autour de lui. Son visage était couvert de larmes; c'était malheureux à dire, mais ses yeux couleurs émeraude étaient encore plus beaux. Tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, Gibbs se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

- Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal. Demanda Gibbs, mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir parler. Très bien, je vais d'abord te sortir d'ici.

Il voulut prendre le jeune homme, mais Harry commença à se débattre. Tapant son protecteur avec le peu de force qui lui restait, tachant par la même occasion sa chemise.

- Ne m'approchez pas, je ne suis qu'un meurtrier. Un monstre, je ne suis qu'un monstre.

- Chut, calme-toi

Lentement il lui caressa le dos en lui répétant la même phrase qui sembla au bout d'un moment porter ses fruits. Le jeune homme arrêta de s'agiter et se laissa aller contre le torse de l'homme. Comme un ange déchu de ses ailes, Gibbs le porta sur le premier lit qu'il trouva. Il le laissa seul avec le chien pendant qu'il chercha quelque chose pour le soigner. Il trouva du désinfectant ainsi que des bandes. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, assis sur le lit, ses jambes repliés contre son torse. Il avait le regard dans le vide, il remarqua cependant le retour de Gibbs. Relevant la tête, il croisa son regard mais très vite le détourna. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans les yeux gris de l'homme. Un monstre n'a pas le droit à de la compassion. Jethro soupira, s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de soigner le jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours le regard tourné vers le mur. Le travail finit, Gibbs se leva se qui fit réagir Harry.

- Vous partez?

- Je vais essayer de contacter Tony et de me trouver un café.

- Je suis désolé

- Avec moi, on ne s'excuse pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisse pas seul.

- Je suis pathétique. Je ne serai jamais comme mon père ou comme Tony. Je suis trop faible.

- Personne ne te demande d'être comme eux. Ce serait terrible sinon. Tony est fière de toi, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vrai depuis que tu es avec lui.

- Aussi vrai?

- Il porte un masque, je le savais. Mais il commence à se fissuré.

- On porte tous un masque

- Mais ils finissent tous par tomber.

- Et le votre agent Gibbs?

Piqué au vif, Gibbs sortit de la pièce. Sirius au pied du lit ne cessait de se dire que c'était sa faute. Il avait tellement comparé son filleul à son père, qu'il s'en était rendu malade. Harry lui tourna le dos et dans le grand lit de son oncle, s'endormit presque aussitôt. C'est comme cela que Gibbs le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre son agent sous couverture mais il lui avait laissé un message. Jusqu'à son retour, il veillerait sur Harry. Ce garçon était vraiment un mystère vivant. Il semblait avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et en plus il y avait toujours le mystère de l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Il avait vérifié à part le chien, personne n'était dans l'appartement et pourtant trois tasse se trouvaient sur la table de la cuisine. C'était louche.

Il prit une couverture et couvrit le jeune homme. Alors qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il remarqua quelque chose. Il s'approcha de la tête du garçon et délicatement souleva une mèche de cheveux. Il découvrit une cicatrice. Une comme il n'en avait jamais vu, en forme d'éclair. Harry marmonna dans son sommeil. Gibbs discerna un "Cédric", puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Leroy à l'affût du moindre danger se dirigea vers l'entrée où Tony, énervé, se trouvait.

- Où est-il?

- Il va bien

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Un homme qui disait être un de tes amis m'a appelé. Il m'a dit qu'Harry avait des problèmes. Je suis venu et il était enfermé dans la salle de bain. J'ai ouvert et je l'ai trouvé par terre les mains en sang. Il a dû cogner contre le miroir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Et où est-il? Répéta Tony en regardant partout.

- Calme-toi, tu fais même peur au chien. Observa Jethro en voyant le chien se cacher sous la table.

- Et il a intérêt, sale clebs. Alors il est où?

- Il dort mais il faudra que tu parles avec lui, Dinozzo. Fit Jethro. Comme un électro choc, Tony reprit son calme, la relation patron/agent était revenue.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose, boss?

- Qu'il ne te ressemblerait jamais, ni à son père.

- Je me demande qui lui a mit ses idées en tête. Murmura Tony pour lui-même en fixant Sniffle. Merci patron.

- En dehors du boulot et pour Harry, c'est Jethro.

- D'accord et moi Tony

- A demain Tony. Fit Gibbs en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis il se retourna. Et je veux ton rapport Dinozzo.

Tony lui fit signe qu'il avait comprit, qu'il voulait parler de la mission et d'Harry. Soulagé et en même temps en colère contre Sirius, il se dirigea vers son lit. Comme son patron dix minutes plus tôt, il passa une main dans les cheveux du petit. Puis il se retourna et en fixant le grand chien, il dit.

- Il faut qu'on parle Sirius

* * *

><p>Une bonne soirée et une review pour moi et ma nouvelle béta?<p> 


	7. FlashBack en série

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient **

**Reviews:69  
>Favoris: 43<br>Alerts: 60**

* * *

><p>Voici la suite centré sur Sirius et Tony. Par contre pour les plus méticuleux d'entre vous, au départ je n'avais pas mis d'âge et je les ai rajoutée par la suite. Mais ça ma prit la tête donc si les âges vous paraissent suspect, ne calculez pas et passer outre merci...<p>

* * *

><p>Son ton était sans réplique, Sirius se retransforma. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était plus retrouver face à face, seul dans une pièce.<p>

- Je suis désolé. Fit en premier Sirius.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Tony, toujours en colère.

- Pour tout. Pour Harry, et pour avant.

- Sois clair pour une fois.

- Je n'ai rien oublié. Fit Sirius en se rapprochant, frôlant de sa main la joue de Tony.

- Moi non plus. Répondit-il plus calmement.

- Je me souviens encore de la première fois où je t'ai vu.

**Flash-Back**

La famille Potter se trouvait dans la gare de King Cross. Le petit Anthony lâcha la main de sa mère dés le passage franchis. A onze ans, il allait faire sa première année à Poudlard. Les cheveux impeccablement peigné, assez petit, il était vraiment différent de son frère ainé. Ce dernier était à la droite de son père, les cheveux en bataille, il arbora un magnifique sourire quand une rousse passa devant lui. Mais quand il vit ses amis, il courut vers eux, laissant son frère seul avec ses parents. Le petit Tony leur dit au revoir et monta dignement dans le train. Malheureusement, tout les compartiments qu'il visita étaient déjà occupés. Il tomba finalement sur celui où se trouvait son frère et ses amis. Il les connaissait parce que son frère parlait souvent d'eux.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Peter, c'était un garçon plutôt timide qui admirait son frère. James disait que c'était un ami sur qui il pouvait compter même s'il n'était pas le plus brillant. Ensuite il y avait Remus, son frère l'aimait beaucoup aussi, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Tony savait de lui qu'il était intelligent et gentil. Enfin à côté de James se trouvait Sirius, son meilleur ami. Pour Tony, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait tous en vrai. Mais c'est Sirius qui l'impressionna le plus. Il avait un air de grand pour c'est treize ans, un charisme comme James, mais en différent. Tony admirait son frère mais Sirius était plus mystérieux.

Planté là, devant eux, il se sentait nouille. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Son frère l'aimait mais il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire le baby-sitter à Poudlard.

- Hé, mais c'est le mini-Potter. Rigola Sirius, mais Tony se renfrogna et d'un air qu'il voulut confiant dit :

- Je m'appelle Anthony.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Tony? Demanda son frère d'un ton froid.

- Je….rien, je cherche juste un compartiment. Je continue.

- Va vers la fin, les premières années s'entassent par là.

- James, il peut rester. Dit Remus.

- Non, je m'en vais.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- Et la façon dont tu t'es avancé jusqu'au chapeau. Tu avais l'air…. Commença Sirius, assis dans le fauteuil.

- Quoi? Se vexa Tony en lui apportant une bière.

- D'un petit gnome prétentieux.

- C'est après ça que tu m'as donné ce surnom débile.

- Tiny?

- Oui. Grimaça l'agent.

- Mon petit Tiny.

- Pourtant, tu ne faisais que me charrier.

- Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. J'aurais peut-être dut remercier mes parents pour ça.

**Flash-Back**

Il pleuvait beaucoup dehors, Tony était seul au manoir. Ses parents et son frère étaient partis à un stupide souper. Il ne voulait pas y aller, alors il avait fait croire à un mal de ventre. Sa mère, comme toujours, l'avait couvert et son père lui avait dit que son attitude était puéril pour un garçon de quatorze ans. Son père devait toujours le comparer à son frère. James joue au Quidditch, James à de bonnes notes,… James avait aussi des retenues parce qu'il faisait le pitre, mais lui pouvait.

Mais au moins, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul et pouvait regarder un film sur une machine miniature qu'il avait acheté chez les moldus. On frappa à la porte d'entrée, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur un visage familier. Sirius était là, un simple bagage à la main, trempé de la tête au pied. Il n'avait plus l'air supérieur qu'il arborait au château, il semblait perdu.

- Je ne savais pas où aller et ton frère à dit ...

- Ils sont sorties.

- Je devrais peut-être les attendre dehors alors.

- Ne sois pas bête, tu vas attraper la mort.

Sirius entra et Tony le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il le laissa seul mais revint vite avec des vêtements de rechange. C'est là qu'il trouva le beau brun torse nu, juste avec un caleçon. Tony rougit et essaya de ne pas le regarder. Mais il faut dire que le Quidditch donnait bien des avantages.

- Désolé, je te rapporte juste des affaires de James. Dit-il, tendant les vêtements en regardant ses pieds.

- J'avais trop froid dans mes vêtements, merci Tiny. Fit Sirius, devant le surnom Tony releva la tête, d'habitude c'était juste pour le charrier, mais là, sa voix était plus sensuelle que d'habitude.

- De rien, faut que j'y aille. Dit précipitamment le jeune en voulant s'écarter, mais Sirius le retint.

- Tu peux rester si tu veux continuer à regarder.

- Oui et non, je veux dire non. Je pars.

Tony sortit maladroitement et referma la porte, se plaquant contre la porte en essayant de calmer son cœur. Non, il n'avait pas maté Sirius, pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Et puis lui était hétéro et Tony aussi, il n'était pas une fille comme disait son père. Malheureusement pour lui et son esprit, il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui avait réagit. Il décida de s'occuper l'esprit et descendit reprendre le sac de son ami pour le faire sécher. Mais alors qu'il le souleva, une photo en tomba. Tony la ramassa. C'était une photo de lui prise apparemment quand il étudiait à la bibliothèque, chose très rare.

- Je trouve que tu es plus beau quand tu es concentré. Fit la voix de Sirius derrière son dos. Surprit il sursauta et laissa tomber le sac.

- Je… commença-t-il mais son cerveau était déconnecté, Sirius était trop proche.

- Tu me plais Tiny. Fit Sirius en se rapprochant encore, plaquant l'autre contre le mur.

- Mais tu es un mec et je suis ...

- Je sais.

- Mais parents et les autres, ta petite amie ...

- On parle de toi là, Tiny.

**Fin du Flash**

- Et puis tes parents sont arrivés. Continua Sirius en souriant, repensant au moment d'angoisse.

- Et puis mes parents sont arrivés et je n'ai plus réussi à te regarder en face de tout l'été.

- James croyait que tu étais malade.

- En quelque sorte. Fit Tony, lui aussi souriant, sa colère totalement retombée. Et puis il y a eu le premier baiser.

- Quatre mois plus tard

**Flash-Back**

Il neigeait et le terrain de Quidditch était couvert de neige avec les anneaux verglacés. Pas vraiment le temps idéal pour voler et encore moins pour supporter une équipe. Pourtant un match Serpentard-Gryffondor ne se manque pas pour si peu. Après deux heures de match, Gryffondor attrape le vif, le match était fini. Mais dans les gradins Tony fixait une autre personne, Sirius riait quand un cognard vint le percuter. Mauvais perdant un serpentard venait de lui lancer la balle. Sirius tomba et atteignit le sol avec une telle force que Tony cru qu'il était mort.

Ensuite il vécu de longues heures d'attente. Il attendit que les coéquipiers viennent le voir puis il entra dans l'infirmerie. Sirius avait seulement un bras en écharpe et le tint très pâle. Mais il sourit quand il le vit, et là, Tony se demanda pourquoi il était venu.

- Salut Tiny.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, je suis un dur.

- J'ai eu peur.

Tony tritura le drap. Sirius se releva et s'approcha de lui. Il releva la tête du plus jeune et doucement l'embrassa. C'était un chaste baiser mais c'était le premier de Tony.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- C'était un bon premier baiser.

- Après ça c'est un peu emballé. Dit Sirius en repensant aux soirées passé dans les salles vides à faire autre chose qu'étudier.

- J'ai toujours pensé qu'on aurait dû le dire à James, mais vous n'arrêtiez pas de me charrier.

- Je crois qu'il s'en doutait. De toute façon, il t'aimait beaucoup et il était fier de toi.

- J'ai toujours été le frère invisible.

- C'est pour ça que tu es partit? Demanda Sirius, Tony se leva du fauteuil.

- Ici je me suis fais une vie. Je n'avais plus ce sentiment d'être juste le petit frère, celui que personne n'attend. Ici j'étais Tony Dinozzo le blagueur, le charmeur. En plus j'ai suivis ton exemple.

- Hein?

- À Poudlard tout le monde te connaissait comme le dragueur de fille, alors que tu étais homo. Je fais pareil.

- Et tu as eu une relation sérieuse avec une ou un?

- Non personne, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de me mentir. En faite, plus le temps passe et plus le fait de leur mentir me pèse.

- Leur mentir sur ton orientation ou sur le fait que tu es un sorcier?

- Étais, je n'ai plus utilisé la magie depuis longtemps.

- Depuis que tu as fui Poudlard après avoir une dernière fois couché avec moi.

- C'est bon, d'habitude c'est toi qui le faisait.

- Avec les autres, mais je ne l'aurais jamais fait avec toi.

- De toute façon, le lendemain tu finissais tes études. Tu serais partit pour tes études d'Auror et tu m'aurais remplacés.

- Je ne t'ai pas remplacé.

- Bref, mon père était tellement fier de son premier fils, qu'il m'avait totalement oublié. Il m'avait interdit de faire des études de police, même après Poudlard. J'ai fait un choix comme toi.

- C'est faux. Il était fier de toi aussi, mais tu ne le voyais pas. Quand tu es parti, James m'a raconté que ton père passait souvent par ton école pour voir si tu allais bien. Quand il a vu que tu allais réussir, il ne t'en voulait même plus de ne pas avoir fini Poudlard.

- Je n'en savais rien.

- Pour savoir, il aurait fallu revenir ou au moins envoyé une lettre.

- J'ai vraiment été con.

- On fait tous des erreurs, maintenant ce qui compte, c'est Harry.

- Oui Harry…. Dit-il en regardant vers sa chambre

**Flash-Back**

Tony courait, il avait prit l'avion, un taxi et finalement courait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Son frère lui avait laissé un message sur son répondeur, effort exceptionnelle pour lui, en lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Il faisait beau en ce début août, mais il n'avait pas le temps de profiter. Arrivé dans le hall, il trouva son frère qui avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

- J'ai joué la comédie pour être sûr que tu viennes, tonton.

- Tonton? Lily a accouché?

- Oui.

- Merde! Félicitation! Fit Tony en enlaçant son frère.

- Tu veux voir ton neveu? Enfin si tu arrives à l'enlever des bras de son parrain. Il n'y a que Lily qui y arrive et encore quand il faut le changer ou lui donner à manger.

- Sirius est… commença l'agent, le revoir après tout ce temps.

- Oui, je pensais que puisque tu étais le tonton. Expliqua James pensant que c'était ça qui embêtait son frère.

- Pas de soucis

Quand il entra dans la chambre, il fût autant sous le charme du bébé que de Sirius. L'homme n'avait rien perdu de son charisme même avec de la bave de bébé. Quand il lui tendit le bébé, un choc électrique passa entre eux, et ce fût comme s'il était toujours dans la salle sur demande, leur dernière nuit. Très vite, ils durent sortir pour que la maman puisse allaiter. James en profita pour aller prendre une douche en laissant le tonton et le parrain seul.

- C'est un beau bébé. Commenta Sirius en fixant le mur.

- Oui. Répondit Tony lui aussi regardant devant lui.

- Tu repars bientôt?

- Je n'avais pas prévu de venir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas exercer ton métier ici? Ce serait mieux pour Harry.

- Il me reste un an et cinq mois à faire là-bas. J'avais prévu de revenir après.

- C'est bien, pour Harry je veux dire.

- Oui pour Harry. Répéta-t-il en serrant la main de Sirius.

**Fin du Flash.**

- Et puis ils sont morts et tu as été emprisonné. On m'a retiré la garde d'Harry et je n'avais plus de raison de revenir.

- Tu serais vraiment revenu?

- Oui, mais pas que pour Harry. Pour toi aussi.

- Et maintenant?

- Je pense qu'il est trop tard.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

- Tant d'année à me mentir. Je ne sais même plus ce que je pense.

- Sache que deux choses m'ont fait tenir. Lui et toi.

- Moi ce qui m'a fait tenir, c'est mon équipe. Mais aujourd'hui il y a toi et lui et la magie. Je ne sais pas quel choix il fera, et je ne sais pas quel sera mon choix. Mais se sera son choix et mon choix. Pas de Dumbledore, pas du ministère, rien que lui et moi.

- Et moi?

- Si tu veux faire partie de mon équipe, il faut me le prouver.

- Et comment?

- Pars. Repars là-bas et ne revient que quand je te le dirais.

- Mais ...

- Si tu me fais confiance alors fais-le.

- Très bien, mais tu sais que d'autres aime Harry autant que tu l'aimes.

- Pour l'instant ils ne lui ont pas vraiment prouvé.

- Les hiboux sont surveillés.

- J'ai un téléphone, et la poste moldue fonctionne. Quand on veut, on peut. S'il y en a qui s'inquiète plus d'Harry que de l'élu alors ils sont les bienvenus. Sinon qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de lui car magie ou pas, je tuerai quiconque lui fera du mal.

- Très bien, je transmettrai. Encore une dernière chose, Tiny. Tu es sexy en agent de police.

- Je suis l'agent spécial Anthony Dinozzo.

- Oh oui, tu es spécial et plus qu'ils ne le pensent.

- Va-t-en obsédé.

Il se transforma en chien, ouvrit la porte et s'en alla comme il était venu. Tony rigola, quand il vit une silhouette debout dans le couloir menant à la chambre.

- Il y a longtemps que tu écoutes?

- Assez pour savoir que j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

* * *

><p>Votre avis comptes toujours et plus encore... J'aime que dis-je, j'ADORE les reviews<p> 


	8. Psychanalyse entre amis

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient**

**Reviews:80  
>Favoris: 45<br>Alerts: 63**

* * *

><p>Une suite centré sur DuckyHarry et Harry/Sky

* * *

><p>Le lendemain Harry et Tony prirent leurs déjeuners ensemble. Malgré les efforts de Tony, Harry restait muet sur ce qui c'était passé hier. Il évitait les questions ou se murait dans un silence lourd. Il décida qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour parler. Il préféra raconter comment Tim c'était fait embrasser par une vieille. On frappa à la porte. Tony soupira et alla ouvrir. C'était Ducky qui, sans y être invité, entra.<p>

- Bonjour Tony, Harry. Comment vas-tu jeune homme?

- Bien monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Ducky. Ah, Tony avant que j'oublie, Jethro m'a demandé que tu passes le voir.

- Il ne m'a pas téléphoné. Dit-il en regardant son portable et son répondeur. Je ne peux pas laisser Harry tout seul.

- Je suis là moi. Tu sais à mon âge, je n'aime pas rester seul. A moins que ça n'embête Harry.

- Non.

- Très bien, je fais l'aller-retour.

- Ne te presse pas Anthony.

Tony prit sa veste et s'en alla, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Ducky enleva son chapeau et son manteau. Harry finit son bol de cacao pendant que le médecin s'assit en face de lui. Harry eut l'impression qu'il l'examina mais ce n'était pas méchant, pas comme avec Rogue.

- Alors comment vas-tu?

- Bien.

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas la vérité?

- Je ne vous connais pas.

- Justement, il est souvent plus facile de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas. Et puis je suis médecin.

- Médecin légiste. Répliqua Harry, pas certain d'aimer cette conversation mais ne voulait tout de même pas vexer l'homme.

- Mes patients me parlent et je garde toujours leurs confidences.

- De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Dit-il en se levant pour laver son bol.

- Comprendre quoi Harry Potter? Que tu es l'élu, que le monde magique compte sur toi? Que tu te sens seul et coupable?

- Comment? S'étonna Harry, lâchant son bol. C'est Tony qui vous l'a dit?

- Non, Anthony ne m'a rien dit, ni à moi, ni à l'équipe.

- Alors comment?

- D'après toi?

- Vous êtes un sorcier?

- Continue, parle, je t'écouterai. Dit l'homme en montrant la chaise, mais le jeune ne s'assit pas.

- Vous connaissez tout de moi?

- Non, je ne connais que la partie populaire.

- Vous savez ce qu'il c'est passé? Demanda le sorcier baissant sa garde, mais il se ravisa. Peu importe, je ne veux pas en parler.

- J'ai vécu longtemps en Angleterre avec ma mère. Nous sommes partis de là avant la fin de la guerre. Mon père est mort pendant cette guerre, ma mère était une moldue. C'est lui qui m'a tout apprst enfin les b.a.-ba. Mais après la défaite de Tu-Sais-Qui, elle louait tes louanges comme beaucoup.

- Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, ni ma mère d'ailleurs, commença le brun. Il s'assit et continua. Je n'ai eu qu'une tante et un oncle qui ne m'ont jamais aimé. Ils ont toujours favorisé mon cousin. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un monstre. Et maintenant, ils sont morts par ma faute. Je n'arrive même pas à être triste pour eux, alors que je suis heureux d'être ici.

- Tu t'en veux pour la mort de tes parents ainsi que pour eux.

- Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux! S'importa-t-il. L'année dernière, ils ont réorganisé le tournoi des trois sorciers. J'y ai participé contre mon gré et pendant la dernière épreuve, j'ai été transporté dans un cimetière avec Cédric, un autre élève. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de prendre le trophée, et c'est à cause de moi que Voldemort l'a tué.

- Harry,... Essaya le médecin.

- Non! Tout ceux qui m'approche meurt! Cria-t-il en se levant, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas que Tony meurt par ma faute.

- Anthony risque sa vie tout les jours. Plusieurs fois il a manqué de mourir pour sauver des vies. Et pourtant tu n'étais pas là.

- Mais là c'est contre des sorciers qu'il va devoir se battre.

- Il le sait et il est prêt à prendre ce risque. Il est fort et je suis sûr qu'il pense déjà à reprendre la magie.

- Tout ces gens comptent sur moi. Expliqua Harry se calmant.

- Et ils ont tord.

- Et votre mère?

- Personne ne devrait se reposer sur un enfant. Harry, tu dois comprendre que cette guerre n'est pas que la tienne. Tu as le choix, comme les autres, de ne pas y participer.

- Je serais lâche de faire ça.

- Pourquoi? Tu as quatorze ans, personne ne devrait porter ce poids.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- A toi de décider.

- Je voudrai ne pas retourner à Poudlard, enfin pas tout de suite. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter totalement la magie.

- Il y a alors une solution. L'école de Salem est très réputée aussi. Ou ici dans le quartier ce tien une académie qui offre des cours pour sorciers voulant être dans des écoles moldues. La journée, ils sont dans des classes moldus et à la fin de la journée, ils suivent des cours de magies.

- Ce que j'aime chez les moldus, c'est qu'ils ne se retournent pas en entendant mon nom. Je ne suis personne à leurs yeux.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends. Mais j'essaye.

- Merci.

- Mais de rien mon jeune ami. Et souviens-toi que ma porte reste toujours ouverte. Et c'est pareil pour Jethro.

- Gibbs ne voulait pas voir Tony, si?

- Si, c'est même lui qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il était très inquiet.

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, Tony entra. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, puis Ducky se leva.

Et bien, Harry, merci d'avoir écouté un vieillard.

- Merci à vous.

- Et je donnerai la documentation à Tony, pour ce que nous avons parlé. Le reste est confidentiel. Dit-il autant pour rassurer Harry que pour prévenir Tony de ne pas lui poser de question.

Il remit son imper et son chapeau avant de s'en aller. Tony s'approcha de son neveu qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Ça va?

- Oui beaucoup mieux. Dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tony?

- Oui?

- On pourra faire une fête pour mon anniversaire?

- Bien sûr. S'étonna l'agent. Tu auras juste à me dire qui tu veux inviter.

- Merci.

- Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine?

- Ce n'est pas soudain. J'ai toujours voulu fêter mon anniversaire. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pris une décision.

- Ah oui. Et je peux la connaitre?

- Je vais vivre pour moi.

- Bonne décision.

- Tony, tu crois que mes parents sont d'accords avec moi?

- Bien sûr.

Voir Harry heureux était vraiment un soulagement pour Tony. Le voir s'occuper de truc de son âge le rassurait. Il pensait vraiment que son neveu avait perdu son enfance. Pourtant, il savait que la discussion l'avait aidé mais que ce n'était pas fini. Harry se sentirai toujours coupable comme lui se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa famille.

- Je vais voir Sky. Dit Harry en brisant les pensées de son oncle.

- Dis bonjour à Danielle de ma part. Fit le plus vieux, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

- Tu n'es pas gay?

- Laisse tomber.

Harry sortit en rigolant, il descendit les escaliers et alla frapper à la porte de la concierge. C'est elle qui vint ouvrir. Elle sourit en le voyant. Cette femme avait un certain charme même si on voyait qu'elle avait souffert dans le passé. Les cheveux châtains-blond, les yeux bruns mais avec toujours un sourire.

- Bonjour Harry, Caroline est dans sa chambre.

- C'est Sky, maman. Dis cette dernière en sortant de sa chambre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais appeler comme ça. Caroline c'est joli.

- Au dix-huitième siècle, oui. Viens Harry, on va dans ma chambre.

- Très bien mais pas de bêtise.

- Maman!

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre puis la jeune fille ferma la porte. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'embête. Les mères c'est parfois chiant, tu trouves pas? demanda-t-elle mais devant l'air gêné d'Harry, elle comprit sa gaffe. Oups.

- C'est pas grave. On change de sujet?

- Ok, si on jouait à la Wii. Je viens de m'acheter Mario Kart.

- Je n'y ai jamais joué.

- Tu verras, c'est comme une autre console. Expliqua-t-elle devant l'air perdu d'Harry. Tu n'as jamais joué à des jeux? Chez ta tante, en Angleterre il n'y en avait pas?

- Si, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'y jouer.

- Ah oui j'oubliais. Je n'ai pas le droit de te poser de question sur ton passé.

C'était une règle qu'il avait imposé, quand pour la première fois elle avait posé des questions sur le passé d'Harry. Ils avaient fait le pacte qu'elle ne devait pas poser de question sur sa vie d'avant et lui ne devait pas lui dire "ça va?". C'était son choix, il l'acceptait.

- Alors As, je vais t'apprendre à jouer. Je serai ton maître jedi.

- Ça vient de la bataille des étoiles?

- Guerre des étoiles. Soupira-t-elle. Bon préviens ton oncle que tu dors ici. Il faut vraiment qu'on se regarde Star Wars.

- Et tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu m'appelles As?

- Il faut que tu le découvres toi-même. Mais rassure toi si dans dix ans tu n'as pas trouvé alors je te le dirais.

- C'est rassurant, merci Caroline

- Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie toi.

Ils rigolèrent et commencèrent leur partie, assis sur le lit de la fille. Plusieurs enfaite, jusqu'à ce que Danielle entre dans la chambre, souriant devant sa mauvaise joueuse de fille.

- Harry tu manges avec nous?

- Et il dort ici. Rajouta Caroline en choisissant un nouveau personnage.

- Non pas aujourd'hui, tu sais bien que demain nous avons des choses à faire et que tu dois te lever tôt.

- Mais, on pourrait faire ça un autre jour.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous, tu ne peux pas remettre tout au lendemain.

- Je sais.

- Se sera prêt dans dix minutes.

Elle sortit et l'ambiance est d'un coup beaucoup moins joyeuse. Caroline semble perdue dans ses pensées. Harry se dit qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu. Soudain il vit une boîte mal fermé dans un tiroir ouvert. Sa curiosité prit le dessus, il se leva du lit et se saisit de la boite. Mais Sky lui prit des mains.

- C'est top secret!

- Allez

- Non, tu vas te foutre de moi. Dit-elle en caressant sa boîte.

- Je te promets que non.

- Bon d'accords, mais d'abord sache que je ne l'ai dit à personne. J'ai essayé avec maman mais elle n'a pas compris. Alors t'as pas intérêt de le dire à quelqu'un. Dit-elle sérieusement.

- Promis.

- Je crois en la sorcellerie. Je suis sûr que la magie existe. J'ai regroupé des livres, des articles et plein de chose. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que l'académie St Vladimir regroupe des sorciers. Des élèves de mon bahut y vont mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas nets.

- Pourquoi?

- Ils sont bizarres, ils semblent vivre dans un autre temps. Un peu comme toi.

- Merci. Sourit Harry mais elle le prit.

- Voilà! J'étais sûr que tu allais te marrer. S'offusqua la jeune en mettant la boîte à côté de la télé.

- Non, je te crois.

- Oui c'est ça. Dit-elle reprenant son sourire. Viens on va manger, ça t'empêchera de dire des conneries.

Elle sortit et il jeta un coup d'œil dans la boite. Tout était très bien classé. Si elle savait la vérité, malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit. Peut-être était-ce mieux comme ça parce qu'elle serait peut-être déçue.

Ils mangèrent dans le calme, Danielle sembla soucieuse. Sa fille, elle, rigolait et racontait des anecdotes à Harry. Ensuite Harry aida à faire la vaisselle, et sentit qu'il devait partir. Avant de quitter, Danielle lui donna un plat contenant les restes.

- Tient, c'est pour Tony, je sais qu'il mange comme un célibataire.

- Merci, il appréciera. A après-demain Sky.

- Mouais. A la prochaine As. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais me donner au moins un indice.

- C'est une chanson.

- Ça va m'aider ça.

- Alors à dans dix ans

- Méchante Caroline!

- Tu y es presque.

Elle rigola et retourna dans sa chambre. Harry resta aussi déboussolé, ce pseudo le taraudait depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi. Et là, elle lui donnait un indice qui le menait nulle part. Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours debout, le plat dans le main, devant Danielle.

- Elle est bizarre parfois ma fille.

- Vous savez, vous?

- Elle me tuera si je te le dis.

- Oui surement.

- Elle va avoir besoin de toi. Dit la mère d'une voix soudainement plus grave. Ne l'abandonne pas Harry.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Quand elle sera prête, elle te le dira. Dit-elle en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule. Alors bonne nuit Harry, tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne?

- Non, ça va aller. Et merci pour Tony.

- Aucun problème.

Il laissa la femme seule et remonta les escaliers avec encore plus de questions. Mais il oublia tout quand il ouvrit la porte, renversant Tony qui était derrière, essayant d'installer un deuxième verrou.

- C'est malin. Grogna l'agent, en se relevant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'essaye d'arrêter que les gens entre sans mon autorisation.

- Et ça marche?

- Très marrant. Ça été chez ta petite amie?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Et oui c'était bien. Danielle m'a donné ça pour toi.

- J'ai l'air de mourir de faim?

- Non tu as même prit un peu de poids. Se moqua-t-il et rigolant en voyant que son oncle le prenait au sérieux regardant son ventre.

- Quoi, n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui n'a que la peau sur les os.

- Tu veux de l'aide? Demanda Harry en voyant le verrou presque démoli par les coups de tournevis.

- Non.

- Très bien, alors je vais dormir.

- Bonne nuit.

- À toi aussi.

Harry alla se coucher beaucoup plus serein que la nuit précédente.

* * *

><p>Si quelqu'un arrive a trouvé la référence du surnom d'Harry, je lui tire mon chapeau. Sinon toujours le même blabla. Merci pour vos reviews, laissez en d'autre pour qu'ils se reproduisent et à la prochaine. Je précise que si le chapitre est arrivé si vite c'est que ma béta m'a mit la pression lol. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendais mon chapitre lundi sans faute. Pire qu'une éditrice lol. Bonne soirée<p> 


	9. Deuxieme offensive

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Reviews: 95  
>Favoris: 54<br>Alerts: 69**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'arrête ma fic.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Non c'est une blague! Désolé après une baisse de morale faut bien que j'embête quelqu'un. Bref ce chapitre est court mais j'essaierai de me rattraper.: Merci à ma béta qui elle travaille vite et bien.<p>

* * *

><p>- Cette glace est vraiment la meilleure que j'ai jamais mangé. Dit Sky, tous les deux étaient assis sur un banc dans le parc.<p>

- C'est la même que la dernière fois. Répliqua le sorcier en léchant la sienne.

- Non, elle est meilleure.

- Si tu le dis.

- T'es fâché, pourquoi tu tires la tête?

- Pour rien.

Harry continua à manger. Sky avait disparu pendant une semaine et elle était revenue le matin sans explication. Elle semblait fatiguée mais comme il lui avait promis, il ne pouvait pas lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle avait un air enfantin quand elle mangeait une glace. Il se disait que ça devait être bien de n'avoir à penser qu'au parfum de sa glace. De n'avoir en tête que les soucis de tous les adolescents. Depuis qu'il était chez Tony, il lui arrivait d'arrêter de penser à ce qui c'était passé en juin. Mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. Un petit garçon passa avec sa maman devant eux.

- J'ai un rendez-vous après, tu viens avec moi?

- Encore un?

- C'est pas le même. Se renfrogna-t-elle. Je dois finir mon tatouage.

-T'as un tatouage, toi?

- Ouaip, j'ai deux ailes dans le dos et elle doit me le finir aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je ne porte que des t-shirts qui couvrent tout mon dos.

- Et ta mère était d'accord?

- Après plusieurs discussions elle a accepté. Alors tu m'accompagnes?

- Ok.

Elle lui prit la main et ils sautillèrent jusqu'au tatoueur. Sky adorait sautiller, ça lui rappelait son enfance. Harry trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une elfe. Arrivés à la boutique, Harry l'examina. Sa tante disait toujours que c'était pour les dépravés et les gens qui n'étaient pas net. Mais là, cette endroit était très beau et semblait propre. Il y avait une fille devant, elle se retourna et Harry la reconnu.

- Bonjour Abby.

- Bonjour mini-Tony. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en charmante compagnie?

- Je te présente Caroline.

- C'est Sky, en faite. Répondit la jeune fille froidement.

- Bref et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais-là? Demanda Harry.

- J'aimerai me faire un nouveau tatouage, mais je ne sais pas encore où.

- Et pourquoi pas sur tes fesses? S'exprima Sky.

- Sky! S'exclama Harry, qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Mais loin de se démonter Abby répliqua:

- Non j'en ai déjà un là. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu ...

- Sky doit finir un de ses tatouages et moi j'aimerai m'en faire un.

- Tu n'as pas d'autorisation?

- Tu es là toi, non?

- Je ne crois pas que Tony serait d'accord.

- S'il te plait. Supplia-t-il presque à genoux.

- Très bien.

Abby sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux du brun sous le regard noir de Sky. C'est elle qui entra la première suivit des deux autres. Abby s'avança tout de suite pour parler avec la tatoueuse, une belle femme aux cheveux rouges et aux tatouages très fins. Harry regarda les murs recouvèrent de motifs de tatouages. Certains beaux, d'autres horribles. Il y avait aussi des piercings mais ça il n'aimait pas. Pour lui, ça devait avoir une signification. Un tatouage pouvait en avoir un, mais pas un piercing. La tatoueuse se tourna vers les deux jeunes.

- Bien, alors lequel commence?

- Harry. Dit Sky en poussant son ami.

- Hey! S'exclama-t-il, mais elle lui tira la langue.

- Très bien jeune homme, d'abord es-tu vraiment sûr?

Il regarda une dernière fois son amie puis, sûr de lui, s'avança vers la tatoueuse. Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de salon.

- Alors que veux-tu faire et où?

- J'aimerai une phrase sur mon omoplate gauche.

- Et quelle phrase? Demanda-t-elle en préparant les instruments.

- "Honni soit le mal qui y pense".

- Hein? Fit-elle en lâchant une aiguille. Tu es sûr petit?

- Oui. Répondit-il plus sûr que jamais.

- Très bien, écris le moi et regarde quelle police tu aimerais.

Il écrivit sa phrase et choisit la forme des lettres. Puis il se plaça sur le dos pendant que la tatoueuse faisait son travail. Cette phrase, il l'avait découvert dans un livre et il c'était senti attiré et comprise par elle. C'était bizarre mais il était sûr que c'était bien. Il serra les dents mais cela fini finalement, et après avoir mit un pansement, il se leva. Caroline prit sa place alors qu'il retournait dans la salle d'attente. Abby était toujours là.

- Alors ça c'est bien passé?

- Un peu mal, mais sinon oui.

- Et tu as fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle sautillant presque.

- J'ai fait écrire une phrase. "Honni soit le mal qui y pense".

- Et ça veut dire?

- Je garde ça pour moi.

- T'es pas marrant. Et vous allez faire quoi après, ta petite amie et toi?

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

- Elle semble t'apprécier. Constata la scientifique. Harry eut alors une idée.

- Mais toi, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider. Tu ne connaitrais pas une chanson où on trouverait un As et Caroline.

- C'est "l'as de trèfle qui pique mon cœur Caroline". C'est ça? demanda-t-elle comme si c'était un quizz.

- J'en sais rien. Répondit-il, il ne c'était pas attendu à ça.

- Bon moi faut que j'y aille, mais faudra que tu me racontes la réaction de Tony face à ton tatouage.

Il lui fit un dernier signe et s'assit dans les fauteuils, ne s'appuyant pas. Est-ce que Caroline l'aimait? Et lui l'aimait-il? Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Pourtant les paroles en disaient long. Ou peut-être ce faisait-il des idées. Ou peut-être était-ce une autre chanson. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait que se soit cette chanson. Une heure passa.

- Alors, à qui penses tu?

- Personne.

- On paye et on y va?

- Ok.

Ils payèrent et sortirent de la boutique. Mais ils avaient à peine franchi la porte, qu'une voiture s'arrêta et que deux hommes en sortirent. Le plus âgés parla le premier.

- Harry Potter?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Je vous arrête pour le meurtre de Cédric Diggory. Tout se que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

- Harry? L'interrogea Sky

- Appelle Tony.

**_Au même moment au Ncis._**

- Des stripteaseuses! Il va avoir quinze ans Tony, pas dix-huit. Dit McGee, assis à son bureau. Et encore là ça ferait bizarre.

- Moi j'aurais aimé avoir des danseuses pour mes quinze ans. Répondit Tony en s'appuyant contre son fauteuil.

- Mais encore bien, que ton neveu, comme je l'ai vu n'est pas comme toi.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu y connais en super fiesta Mcl'ennuyeux.

- Fait comme tu veux Tony.

- Et toi Ziva, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Que ce n'est pas le moment, Dinozzo. Nous avons deux cadavres, un marine et un jeune anglais. Et les fédéraux sont déjà sur le coup.

- Encore Sacks?

- Oui, et il a déjà appréhendé un suspect.

- Mais c'est un marine, c'est à nous de le faire.

- C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce qu'il soit amené ici pour être interrogé. Donc Dinozzo et McGee, vous partez là-bas avec Ducky. Vous ne vous occupez que du marine, est-ce que c'est clair? Ziva, vous restez avec moi pour interroger le suspect.

- Bien patron. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Les deux hommes partirent en se disputant pour qui conduirait. Quand ils furent descendu, Ziva se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Si vous avez envoyé Tony là-bas, ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous avez peur qu'il s'en prenne à Sacks?

- Non, le suspect présumé est Harry Potter.

La femme resta interdite pendant un moment puis elle reprit ses esprits.

- Mais ça ne peut par être lui.

- Apparemment des empreintes auraient été retrouvées, ainsi que du sang appartenant à Harry. J'ai bien sûr demandé à Abby de refaire toutes les analyses. Sans compter que le meurtre a eu lieu au moins il y a un mois, juste avant qu'il vienne vivre chez Tony.

- Tony va vous en vouloir de l'éloigner de son neveu.

- Qu'il soit content que je ne le retire pas de l'affaire.

- Mais quand il va le savoir...

- J'espère avoir trouvé assez de preuves d'ici là. En attendant, vous allez me trouver tout ce que vous pouvez sur Cédric Diggory et son lien avec le marine.

- Je ne devais pas allez faire l'interrogatoire avec vous?

- Si Harry parle se sera avec moi.

- Très bien.

Gibbs descendit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La scène lui rappela celle d'il y a quelques semaines. Les agents de Sack étaient seuls. Où était donc cette ordure? Sûrement allait-il l'observer interroger Harry. Il ne pourra rien apprendre sans le mettre en danger. Les gardes le laissèrent passer et il entra dans la pièce. Harry semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il vit l'homme il se leva, mais sous l'œil gris perçant de l'homme, il se rassit.

- Monsieur Potter, savez-vous que vous avez droit à un avocat. Dit l'homme d'un ton neutre, mais Harry sembla trouver un message.

- Je veux un avocat. Murmura-t-il.

- Très bien.

Gibbs se leva et sortit. Là, il trouva Sacks. Il manqua de sourire devant la face furieuse de l'homme.

- A quoi jouez-vous, Gibbs?

- Le suspect a demandé un avocat, je dois l'attendre.

- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer cette affaire, je devrais faire un rapport.

- Je suis la procédure, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Veuillez ne pas l'approcher tant que son avocat n'est pas là.

Gibbs continua son chemin et descendit chez Abby. Cette dernière était à son deuxième gobelet en une heure. Elle était surexcitée et inquiète, ça se voyait. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'un des membres de l'équipe était en mauvaise posture. Et elle considérait Harry comme un membre de l'équipe.

- Gibbs comment va-t-il? Il doit être mort de peur. Mais pourquoi il s'acharne sur lui?

- Abby, tout ce qu'il faut pour le moment c'est des indices.

- Mais c'est mauvais Gibbs. Le sang, les empreintes, même le cheveu appartiennent à Harry. J'ai vérifié deux fois.

- Vérifie encore une fois.

- Mais pourquoi, quand je cherche sur lui, je me heurte à un mur?

- Vérifie Abby.

Voyant l'air sérieux de son boss, elle ne lui dit même pas que ça ne servirait à rien. Dire qu'il y a une heure, elle discutait tranquillement avec le brun. Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Tony. Gibbs, quand a lui était descendu à la morgue où Ducky et Palmer venait de revenir.

- Alors Ducky?

- Et bien pas grand-chose malheureusement pour l'instant. Aucune trace visible qui aurait put causer la mort. Gibbs, a-t-il dit quelque chose?

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il parle tant que Sacks était là. Si tu as des nouvelles, téléphone-moi.

- Où vas-tu Jethro?

- J'emmène Harry chez moi.

Le médecin le laissa partir, non sans penser que cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Chacun des membres de l'équipe allaient se mettre en danger, alors que lui seul savait vraiment pourquoi. Il espérait simplement qu'Harry aurait aussi le soutien de ses amis. Car même si le NCIS est fort pour résoudre les crimes, quand il manque des pièces rien ne peut fonctionner.

L'avocate, une amie de Gibbs, avait libéré Harry des griffes de Sacks. Gibbs avait amené le jeune jusqu'à sa voiture et l'avait conduit chez lui. Il avait passé un coup de fil à Tony pour qu'il le retrouve chez Jethro. Poussez par le plus âgé, Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil. Il savait qu'il allait devoir avoir une explication. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Gibbs lui apporta un verre d'eau, puis riva ses yeux gris dans les verts émeraude du jeune.

- Harry, maintenant c'est fini de jouer. J'ai besoin de réponses si tu veux que je t'aide.

- Je ne peux pas .

- Pourquoi? S'énerva l'homme, il revenait à la même chose que la dernière fois.

- Vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Tu as tué Cédric Diggory? C'est de lui que tu parlais la fois où j'étais là?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il dit:

- Oui.

* * *

><p>Les mises en alerte ne me font pas avançé plus vite. Mais les reviews si. lol. Alors je suppose que comme ma béta vous n'avez sans doute pas compris le sens du tatouage d'Harry. Sauf si vous avez lu "Humaine" ou que vous êtes plus cultivé que moi (c'est pas difficile, je sais). Pour l'explication voir au prochaine chapitre.<p> 


	10. Tout passe ou casse

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p>Salut tout le monde, j'aurais put publier ce week-end mais j'ai eu mon annif et j'ai profité quoi. Et là je suis toute perdue par le site qui est tout changé. Le dernier chapitre a été mitigée et je n'en étais pas super fière non plus, en faite pas plus que ce nouveau. Mais bon avoir autant de lecteur ça m'est la pression. Parce que mes autres fics était beaucoup moins lues.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors j'ai fait un truc de malade avec la tatouage d'Harry, selon DrayloveRy et bien c'est aussi la devise du collège christ church à Oxford, là ou est les scènes de la grande salle des films Harry potter sont tournées. Je ne le savais même pas alors là j'aurais voulu le faire. Donc on va dire que je le savais comme ça l'idée du tatouage passera peut-être mieux.<p>

* * *

><p>- Oui. Murmura Harry, puis il reprit, Il est mort par ma faute.<p>

- Raconte-moi.

- Harry! Gibbs! Cria une voix dans l'entrée.

Gibbs se leva et alla à la rencontre de son agent. Harry les laissa. Son oncle ne voudrait sûrement pas le voir. Par contre il se leva pour s'occuper. Alors qu'il admirait la cheminée, la voix de Tony se refit entendre.

- Un piège. Ils lui ont tendu un piège.

- Il me faut des preuves Dinozzo. Je veux bien vous aider mais lui ou toi devra me dire la vérité.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Harry m'a dit la même chose. Mais alors je ne peux pas vous couvrir plus longtemps.

- D'accord, je vais tout te dire mais je veux voir Harry d'abord.

- Très bien. Cinq minutes Tony, je n'attendrais pas plus.

Harry vit son oncle entrer. Il n'osa pas le regarder, préférant baisser la tête. Il vit les pieds de Tony devant lui et frissonna. Cependant son oncle le prit dans ses bras. Il ne fit rien d'autre et Harry manqua de craquer, mais il ne devait pas. Ils se séparèrent et Harry regarda enfin son oncle. Il semblait inquiet et en colère.

- Ça va aller mais il va falloir parler à Gibbs.

- Mais ...

- Je sais.

Il lui serra l'épaule et Gibbs entra dans la pièce. Tony s'assit et Harry prit place à côté de lui pendant que Gibbs s'installa devant eux. Tony prit les choses en mains et son neveu lui en fut reconnaissant.

- Tout d'abord, tout ce que je vais te dire c'est la vérité patron. Mais il va falloir être très, mais alors très, ouvert d'esprit

- Dinozzo!

Sous le regard gris de son patron, Anthony commença le récit. La sorcellerie, le monde magique,… tout ça allait prendre du temps. Harry décrocha, il repensait à la mort de Cédric. Et ce qui avait put arriver pour qu'il se retrouve en Amérique. En plus quelqu'un s'acharnait sur lui et il ne savait pas qui. Le ministère ou Voldemort? Ou les deux? Peut-être que le mage noir avait déjà des espions au ministère. Sirius le pensait quand il était allé chez lui. Et lui qui avait fait un caprice en faisant ce tatouage. Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, Gibbs était entrain de faire les cent pas dans son salon. Tony le regardait ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement Jethro reprit sa place. Il inspira une grande fois et prit la parole.

- Donc vous êtes des sorciers?

- Oui.

- Et tu as des pouvoirs?

- Oui, mais moi j'ai arrêté de les utiliser quand je suis venu vivre ici.

- Et lui? Demanda-t-il en désignant Harry.

- Il est dans une école qui lui apprend à les gérer.

- Il y a des écoles de magies?

- Oui.

Il se releva et reprit sa marche. Tony soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Harry lui passa une main dans le dos. Son oncle releva la tête et regarda son neveu.

- Je suis désolé Tony.

- Je te l'ai dis, ça passera, mais on reparlera de ton tatouage.

- Ah, ça? Dit-il mal-à-l'aise.

- Oui ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

- Je ne sais pas, je me suis retrouvé chez se tatoueur et j'y avais déjà pensé. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose…

- D'interdit?

- Non, enfin si. Mais là je me sentais libre de faire ce que je voulais.

- Je comprends, quand je me suis retrouvé ici, j'ai…. Non, vaut mieux pas que je te le dise. Et tu as fait quoi comme tatouage?

- J'ai fait écrire "honni soit le mal qui y pense".

- Et ça veut dire?

- C'est l'ordre de la Jarretière d'Angleterre Dinozzo. Expliqua Gibbs qui semblait plus calme. Toi qui es anglais tu devrais le savoir.

- Et la définition?

- C'est pour ceux qui voient le mal partout. Ou plutôt ceux qui voient le mal dans une action innocente. C'est bien choisi. Bon, et à propos du meurtre de Cédric peux m'en dire plus?

- Cette partie là, je ne l'a connais pas. Dit Tony en se tournant vers son neveu.

- Harry?

- Cédric était un élève de mon école.

- Un sorcier?

- Oui.

- Jethro, tu es là? Fit une voix dans l'entrée.

- Ducky? Fit le dit Jethro en apercevant son médecin légiste. Il y a un problème?

- Oh non mon ami. Je suis venu te parler. Dit l'homme d'une voix gênée. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû le faire.

- Maintenant? Grogna Gibbs.

- Oui, ce sera plus facile pour toi et pour Harry.

- Harry ça va? Demanda Tony, en regardant son neveu qui était blanc comme un linge.

- Non, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- Très bien, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

Harry se leva et sortit de la maison. L'air frais ne lui fit pas le bien qu'il espérait. Il avait la nausée et le visage de Cédric lui revenait sans cesse en tête. Il s'assit sur un banc, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Avait-il vraiment espérer qu'il aurait droit à une vie normale? Il devait vraiment grandir et arrêter d'imaginer une vie qu'il n'aurait pas. Les jours qu'il avait passé avec Tony avaient été vraiment irréel et pourtant tellement simple. Mais imaginer qu'il allait devoir tout abandonner lui fit encore plus mal. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il y a du nouveau. Dit simplement Tony. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête Harry?

- Tu regrettes de m'avoir adopté?

- J'ai regretté beaucoup de chose dans ma vie, mais jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir adopté.

- Mais je n'attire que des ennuis à toi et à ton équipe.

- Au moins on est plusieurs à se battre. Tu ne seras jamais plus seul.

- Ducky t'a parlé?

- Oui, il m'a aussi dit que tu avais peur que je meurs par ta faute. C'est stupide.

- Mais si tu te retrouves face à un mangemort, ton arme ne te servira à rien.

- Si elle servira. Maintenant rentrons. Gibbs doit avoir refait le plein de caféine.

Ils se levèrent à l'unisson et rentrèrent dans la maison. Gibbs était au téléphone, il raccrocha et se tourna vers les deux jeunes.

- D'après l'empreinte que Ducky a découvert dans le sang séché, Abby a put trouver une correspondance dans nos fichiers d'empreintes.

- Sacks? Interrogea Tony.

- Exactement.

- Il est coincé.

- Pas tout à fait, il trouvera une autre façon de parer.

- Alors?

- J'ai demandé à Ziva et McGee de prouver que les deux corps n'ont pas été tué par la même personne.

- Pourquoi? Demanda cette fois Harry.

- C'est simple Harry. Si le tueur n'est pas le même, alors l'Angleterre devra s'occuper du meurtre de ton ami. Et là, je suppose que les sorciers interviendront et ils mettront ça sur le compte de Voldemort.

- Tu supposes Dinozzo?

- J'en suis sûr Boss.

- Et s'ils ne trouvent rien? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu ne connais pas encore assez McGuignol et Ziva. Ils trouveront.

Les heures qui suivirent parurent interminable pour Harry. Ducky était reparti, Tony nettoyait son arme mais on voyait qu'il détestait cette attente. Ne rien pouvoir faire le rendait très irritable. Harry décida de rejoindre Gibbs à la cave. Il fut scotché en découvrant que Gibbs était entrain de construire un bateau dans sa cave. Il descendit les escaliers tout doucement et s'assit sur la dernière marche. L'ex-marine était entrain de travailler le bois. Harry n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, par contre, il n'était pas sûr qu'une cave soit le meilleur endroit pour en construire un.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde, par contre tu peux m'aider.

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- On apprend à tout âge. Même moi, je viens d'apprendre que les sorciers peuplent notre monde et que mon meilleur agent en est un.

- Vous en voulez à Tony? Demanda Harry s'approchant de l'homme, admirant son travail.

- Non.

Il vit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Il regarda Gibbs qui lui tendit le même instrument pour poncer le bois. Il fit les mêmes gestes que lui pourtant le plus âgé se plaça derrière lui et mit ses mains sur les siennes en le guidant.

- Dans le sens du bois, sinon tu vas l'abîmer.

- Comment vous allez le sortir d'ici quand il sera terminé?

- Ne sous-estime pas les gens sans pouvoir petit.

Il le relâcha et s'éloigna vers l'établi. Il renversa des vis qui se trouvaient dans un bocal et le rempli de whisky. Harry continua à poncer le bois.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Dit Gibbs en buvant une gorgée. Voyant que le jeune homme restait concentré sur son travail, il reprit. Je veux que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé avec ce Cédric.

- Ducky vous l'a dit.

- Non, il m'a dit le peu que tu lui avais dit et ce qu'il avait lu.

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Ça fait trop mal. Dit-il en lâchant l'instrument.

- Cela fera moins mal si tu en parlais. Garder ça pour toi va te détruire.

Harry put voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ainé. Pas de haine, ni de crainte, il était seulement inquiet. Alors il lui raconta son année passée. Parfois Gibbs l'interrompait pour mieux comprendre. Mais il l'écoutait sans apriori. Et Harry relâcha la pression qu'il avait accumulée. Il cria, pleura, s'arrêta puis reprit pour finir dans les bras du plus âgé. Ce dernier le monta dans sa chambre et le fit se coucher sur son lit. Le sorcier était complètement plongé dans ses pensées, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'endormit aussitôt. Puis Leroy redescendit les marches et trouva son agent rangeant son arme.

- Il t'a parlé?

- Oui. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un d'extérieur. Toi, il ne t'aurait pas tout dit. Il aurait eu peur de ta réaction.

- Le problème, c'est que tu le connais depuis aussi longtemps que moi.

- Mais je ne suis pas sa famille.

- Toi et l'équipe avez toujours été ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille.

- Dinozzo ...

- Non, c'est important. Mais si je dois partir pour l'Angleterre, je le ferais. Je veux que tu le saches. Je sais que tu as besoin d'agents sur qui tu peux compter, alors si tu veux que je démissionne...

- J'ai déjà refusé une fois ta démission. Si tu veux vraiment partir, dis-le moi clairement et ne te trouve pas d'excuses.

- Ce ne sont pas des excuses.

- Tu te cachais derrière des mensonges, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, tu te sens vulnérable alors tu cherches des excuses.

- C'est faux.

- Je connais ça, Tony.

La faiblesse qu'il entendit dans la voix de son patron, plongea Tony dans ses pensées. Ils ne dirent plus rien jusqu'au matin, où Gibbs dut partir après un appel fracassant du directeur Vance. Vers treize heures, Tony se leva du canapé pour aller voir si son neveu dormait toujours. Il reposa le livre et monta les escaliers Arrivé devant la chambre de son boss, il ouvrit la porte. Harry était au milieu du lit entouré de sang. Il avait le visage blême et on lui avait tranché la gorge. À côté de lui se trouvait Sacks.

- Tu n'es qu'un pion, chaque acte que tu fais me permet de gagner.

- Tony!

Il se réveilla en sursaut, Harry devant lui.

- Et bien, quand tu dors c'est pire que Ron. Plaisanta Harry.

Tony essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais la vision restait dans sa tête. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et décrocha tout en gardant un œil sur son neveu.

- Tony, j'écoute.

-On a la preuve.

- C'est bien Abby. Répondit-il simplement, bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'inquiétude qu'il entendait dans la voix de sa collègue.

- Ils sont déjà venus chercher le corps.

- Déjà?

- Tony, Sacks semblait heureux.

Il raccrocha se demandant si son rêve voulait dire quelque chose. Mais une chouette brune entra dans le salon. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, qui lui enleva l'enveloppe. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant échapper une voix nasillarde.

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Nous vous informons que vous êtes suspecté du meutre du Sorcier Cédric Digorry aisni que du meutre des menbres de la communauté non magique (Moldus) Vernom Dursley et Pétunia Dursley née Evans.

De part le décret sur l'usage de la magie à des fins malhonnêtes et meurtrières, nous vous attendons pour une audience le 23 juillet à 8 heures au mangemagot de Londres.

Nous vous rappelons que si vous n'assistez pas à l'audience, vous serez considéré comme criminel en fuite.

En vous souhaitant de d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués.

Anna-Susan Blanchey

Secrétaire des affaires criminelles.

Ministère de la Magie.

Tony était aussi blanc qu'Harry. Il avait conduit son neveu au ministère. Il le savait en tant qu'agent, le ministère avait eut besoin de preuve. Et ils leur en avaient fournis. Le marine n'était qu'une diversion. Le ministère aurait très bien put l'arrêter avant, mais il aurait été mal vu des adorateurs d'Harry Potter. Mais là, ce sont les Américains qui porteront le chapeau. Les anglais ne font que continuer l'affaire lancée par eux. Et s'ils arrivent à prouver qu'Harry est coupable, alors ses adorateurs deviendront ses bourreaux. Harry n'arrivera pas à surmonter tout ça. Qui le pourrait?

- Tony, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On part.

- Où?

- Il est temps que je retourne en Angleterre et tu viens avec moi.

- Mais Gibbs et les autres?

- Ils comprendront. Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Tu pourrais leur dire.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, l'audience est dans deux jours. Il faut qu'on arrive à te défendre. Et la seule personne assez roublarde pour réussir, c'est bien Dumbledore.

- Tu es toujours sûr que ça passera?

* * *

><p>Normalement le prochain chapitre aura plus d'action mais je vais avoir deux semaines très chargée donc je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire vite. Mais je vais essayer. Sinon merci à ma béta d'avoir écrit la lettre pour moi et d'avoir corrigé mes fautes. A plus et merci pour les reviews.<p> 


	11. Une guerre se prépare

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p>Je suis toujours là même avec beaucoup de boulot, je poste. Pour ce chapitre comme dirait notre ami Timothy McGee, j'ai écrit sans filtre et les idées sont un peu partit en live lol. Vous verrez bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais elle compte toujours.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry était couché dans son lit, écoutant le silence. En réalité il aurait bien voulu entendre la conversation qui se déroulait en bas. Il était arrivé avec son oncle une heure auparavant, il était déjà tard et sans lui demander son avis, on l'avait envoyé au lit. Il avait cru que Tony le soutiendrait mais il n'avait rien dit. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé, alors qu'il montait les escaliers et avait suivis Arthur et Kinglsey dans la salle de réunion. C'est pour ça qu'il aimerait entendre leur conversation. Pour savoir si Tony regrettait de l'avoir prit chez lui. Il avait bouleversé sa vie. Il avait dut quitter ses amis et le travail qu'il aimait. Bien sûr il lui avait maintes fois répété qu'il ne regrettait pas mais tout le monde change d'avis.<p>

Même en tendant l'oreille, tout ce qu'il entendait est le ronflement de Ron. Son ami ne c'était même pas réveillé et il n'avait rien fait pour. La confrontation avec Hermione et Ron serait inévitable et il l'anticipait. Il aimait ses amis malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas prit de ses nouvelles. Mais comment leur dire qu'il avait apprécié la vie chez son oncle. Et que même s'il aimait la vie de sorcier, la vie normale avait été un nouveau souffle. Soufflant et se retournant, il préféra essayer de dormir.

Quand il se réveilla, Ron n'était déjà plus là. Il se leva, enfilant au passage des vêtements et sortit de sa chambre. Il tomba nez-à-nez avec Ginny.

- Euh salut.

- Salut Harry, si tu cherches mon frère, il doit être avec Hermione dans le salon.

- Merci.

- Je suis contente de te revoir. Dit-elle en lui donnant une bise.

- Moi aussi.

Il ne mentait pas, revoir Ginny lui faisait plaisir. Elle avait grandit et semblait avoir mûri. Et en plus, elle n'avait pas rougis ou bafouillé comme les années passées. Il décida d'éviter encore la confrontation et de descendre dans la cuisine. Il fut accueilli par Molly qui lui fit un petit-déjeuner alors qu'il était déjà dix heures. Apparemment Tony était sortit et Sirius était dans sa chambre. Directement après avoir mangé il monta et frappa à sa porte. Son parrain l'ouvrit et sembla surprit de le voir.

- Harry mais que fais-tu là?

- Je suis arrivé hier avec Tony.

- Tony est là aussi?

- Oui, il n'est pas venu te voir?

- Non, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu trop bu.

- Oh. Fit Harry, pas certain d'avoir une réponse plus convaincante en réserve.

- Ouais, pas très glorieux.

- Tu es au courant pour l'affaire de Cédric? Demanda son filleul voulant changer de sujet.

- Oui mais ça va aller, Dumbledore s'en charge.

- Si tu le dis.

- Tu as été voir Ronald et Hermione?

- Non pas encore.

- Tu devrais. Pendant que je dessoûle.

Voyant que le moment était venu, il descendit au salon pour voir ses amis. Déjà, derrière la porte, il entendait leur voix.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Si tu t'appliquais un peu.

- Désolé si pour la plupart des gens, écrire vingt pages sur un sort n'est pas facile. Et puis on ne le rendra sûrement pas ce devoir.

- Tu n'en sais rien!

- Tu es vraiment unique.

- C'est Hermione.

- Harry! Dirent-ils en cœur en se levant. Hermione se leva et couru dans ses bras.

- Je voulais t'envoyer une lettre, je t'assure. On voulait le faire.

- C'est bon.

- Non, il faut qu'on en parle. Ils ne disent rien et on ne peut pas sortir. Mais la situation devient plus grave. Apparemment, pour le moment Tu-Sais-Qui fait des coups en douce mais plus pour longtemps. Les membres de l'ordre sont constamment sur le qui-vive. Et ils sont persuadé que même le ministère est corrompu. Finit Hermione à bout de souffle, elle appréhendait la réaction d'Harry qui ne vint pas.

- Que font-ils alors? Demanda ce dernier calmement.

- Ils essayent de recruter. Répondit Ron.

- Et ça marche?

- On n'en sait rien. Ils ont établis un autre quartier général, moins sûr mais plus grand.

- La guerre se prépare. Murmura Harry.

- Oui

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. La guerre se préparait, et là c'était inévitable, il était au milieu. Et il avait entrainé son oncle dans une guerre qu'il avait fui. Il allait forcément combattre et mourir.

- L'homme qui était là ce matin, c'est ton oncle n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hermione; ils c'étaient tous rassit dans les fauteuils.

- Oui, c'est Tony.

- Il a l'air cool. Commenta le roux content de voir que son ami était plus heureux.

- Oui il l'est. Répondit Harry, Ginny passa la tête dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

- On nous appelle dans la salle de réunion, ça a l'air sérieux.

- On arrive. Répondirent-ils et Ginny sortit. Alors qu'ils allaient la suivre, Harry **dit**:

- Elle est différente ta sœur.

- Oui elle est amoureuse. Marmonna Ron visiblement pas ravi.

- De moi?

- Et non, c'est fini ça, elle est passé à quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua la brune sûrement dans la confidence.

- Et qui?

- Mystère.

Harry sourit. C'était donc ça. Tant mieux car pour lui, Ginny avait toujours été une amie. Alors qu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit Dumbledore et Tony.

- Assieds-toi Harry. je t'ai demandé de venir pour vous parler car l'heure est grave. Le ministère est prêt à céder. Quand se sera fait, la guerre commencera, c'est notre seule certitude sur l'avenir.

- Qu'allons-nous faire?

- Toi, rien. Dit Tony visiblement en colère et fatigué.

- Mais Tony ...

- Non, tu es encore un enfant.

- Je veux me battre!

- C'est admirable Harry et j'accepte ton choix. Mais c'est à toi d'en faire un. Il va falloir que tu choisisses, soit de rester ici ou de partir…

- Je reste.

- Laisse-moi finir. Partir pour t'entrainer.

- Où irais-je et avec qui?

- En sécurité et tu recevras le meilleur entrainement avec les personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

- Et mes amis viendront? Demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont présents, ils auront le choix comme toi.

- Je dois donner ma réponse tout de suite?

- Non, mais le plus vite possible. Dés que l'audience sera passée tu deviendras un fugitif et il faudra que tu sois loin.

Harry se leva et sortit. Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. La fureur l'animait, se sentant le besoin de crier de hurler. Une guerre se préparait et lui n'était pas prêt. Mais il avait l'impression de fuir devant Voldemort et de laisser ses amis se faire tuer à sa place. Il mettrait peut-être des années avant de devenir meilleur que le mage noir. Mais s'il restait ici, il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance. Quelqu'un entra, c'était Tony, il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il y a encore une autre possibilité.

- Laquelle?

- Partons tout les deux, personne ne nous retrouvera.

- Même pas la guerre **?**

- Ils l'arrêteront, ce n'est pas toi qui feras la différence

- Dumbledore semble le croire.

- Qu'il me montre quelque chose qui le prouve, alors je le croirai.

- Tu viens avec moi si jamais je choisis de partir?

- Je ne te quitterai jamais plus.

- Tu me le jures?

- Evidemment. Répliqua le jeune homme mais il semblait ailleurs.

- Tu penses à ton équipe?

- Ils s'en sortiront très bien sans moi.

- Mais si les mangemorts fouillent là-bas?

Apparemment il y avait déjà pensé aussi et ça semblait le torturé. Alors Harry eut une idée.

- Et s'ils venaient avec nous?

- Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais

- Mais ils pourront nous aider. Tu l'as prouvé, les moldus sont puissants et Gibbs à déjà fait la guerre.

- C'est un autre genre.

- La guerre c'est la guerre. Il pourrait justement nous montrer des aspects que Voldemort ne connait pas.

- Possible ...

En réalité Tony examinait l'idée de son neveu qui n'était pas bête du tout. Mais est-ce que son équipe accepterait de le suivre? Il se leva et fit les cent pas. Il devrait les convaincre pour leur sécurité. Il regarda son téléphone, Il avait reçu une cinquantaine d'appels et de messages d'Abby, McGee et Ziva également et aussi un de son patron. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, il fallait agir car Voldemort lui n'attendrait pas.

Bizarrement, Harry convaincu rapidement Dumbledore, peut-être trop facilement au goût de Tony. Mais il ne chercha pas plus loin, il était convenu qu'Harry partirait le soir même vers le lieu secret. Tony devait donc convaincre son équipe de le suivre avant. Il dit au revoir à son neveu et sortit de la maison. Alors qu'il allait transplaner, une main le stoppa. C'était Severus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda Tony en se libérant de la poigne de l'homme.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir montré comment transplaner ?

- Je savais le faire.

- Tu savais, mais je ne suis pas sûr que petit Potter aurait été content d'avoir un oncle en mille morceaux.

- Et là, que veux-tu? des remerciements?

- Non, je suis chargé par Dumbledore de t'escorter. Nouvelle règle, personne ne doit sortir seul.

- Et pourquoi toi? Rémus aurait put venir.

- Tu regardes le ciel parfois? La lune c'est pour ce soir. A moins que tu veuilles que tes amis servent de repas au loup-garou.

- Et il n'y avait personne à part toi?

- On y va? Esquiva le professeur.

- Ils transplanèrent dans l'appartement de Tony. A première vue tout semblait normale, pourtant Tony sortit son arme. Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Ta baguette nous serait plus utile là.

- J'ai plus confiance en mon arme.

Severus renifla et Tony roula des yeux. Faire équipe avec l'ex mangemort n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Bien que le matin il lui avait demandé des conseils pour transplaner. En faite c'était le seul disponible et il se fichait de se qu'il pouvait penser. Il savait que Sirius et Remus n'avait pas comprit son geste de partir des années auparavant et il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié parce qu'il ne savait même pas transplaner. L'appartement était désert pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ils sortirent et descendirent les escaliers, au fond Tony remarqua que la porte de l'appartement de Danielle était fracturé. Il entra et trouva la jeune Sky assise par terre semblant sonné. Il lui saisit l'épaule et elle sursauta.

- Sky, où est ta maman?

- Des hommes l'ont emmené, mais elle semblait les connaître. On aurait dit des gens d'une secte, mangemort qu'elle les a appelé.

- Tu vas venir avec nous.

- Hors de question, on est là pour tes amis et c'est déjà bien assez si tu veux mon avis.

- Je ne le veux pas.

- Tu en es sûr? Pourquoi les mangemorts ne l'ont pas tué?

- J'en sais rien, ce n'est qu'une gamine Rogue.

- Justement ils adorent tuer des gamines.

- On la prend avec nous, point barre.

- Très bien maintenant je ne me demande même plus de qui tient ton neveu. Lily était beaucoup plus intelligente.

- Mais elle avait un cœur aussi, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a choisis James. Répliqua Tony visant dans le mille vu le regard de Severus. Vient Sky. Ajouta-t-il en relevant la jeune fille.

- Où on va?

- Je t'emmène en sécurité

- Et si maman revient?

- Elle est morte ou alors elle t'a abandonné. Commenta Severus faisant le tour de l'appartement.

- Vous mentez!

- C'est un con congénital, ne fait pas attention. Je vais chercher mon équipe et puis je reviens. D'ici là, tu prends un sac et tu y mets tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour un long voyage.

- Le strict minimum. Répliqua le maitre des potions.

- Rogue!

- Si tu dis ça, à tous tes amis. Il faudra faire dix voyages et je te signale qu'on est que deux. Et un plutôt limité.

- Faut pas te rabaisser constamment, c'est mauvais à la longue. Se moqua l'agent, puis se tourna vers Caroline. Donc il va rester avec toi pour te protéger...

- Et je suis pas une baby-sitter.

- T'es prof non?

- D'accord, mais si tu n'es pas revenu dans deux heures, c'est moi qui l'a tue.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, je suis sûr que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une pauvre fille.

- Tu veux essayer alors reste plus de deux heures.

- T'inquiète, il blague et je serais revenu bien avant.

- Il les laissa seuls mais resta deux minutes à la porte pour écouter.

- Alors vous êtes prof de quoi?

- D'Art.

- Si vous voulez vraiment mentir trouver quelque chose de marrant. Je sais pas moi, prof de potion. Ça collerait bien.

- C'est certain.

- Et vous avez un nom?

- Tu ne devrais pas faire tes valises?

- Très bien mais si j'ai un problème je vous appelle comment?

- Professeur Rogue

- D'accord Alphonse. Mon nom est Alphonse Rogue, la culture de la betterave! Chantonna la jeune fille devant l'air outré de Severus. Non je n'aime pas, Sebastian, c'est mieux.

Tony sourit et sortit, ils allaient bien s'entendre. Où au moins ils allaient se distraire mutuellement. Arrivé au bureau, il fut enfermé dans l'ascenseur par son patron. Qu'il détestait quand son patron fesait ça. Un jour, il allait avoir un problème et l'ascenseur ne redémarrera plus.

- Tony, explication, tout de suite. Tonna Gibbs, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

- C'est compliqué ...

- J'ai avalé l'histoire des sorciers, que peut-il y avoir de pire?

- Une guerre se prépare.

- Une guerre?

- Exactement, le mage noir dont je vous ai parlé est entrain de prendre le pouvoir. Je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais il va falloir venir avec moi. Vous et l'équipe.

- Dinozzo, tu crois que je vais te suivre sans explication?

- Moi je le ferai si les rôles étaient inversés. McGee me suivra et Abby aussi et je saurai convaincre Ziva.

- Pour Ziva se sera compliqué. Son père l'a rappelé, elle est partie.

- Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Tony, la fatigue ne l'aidant pas.

- Je n'en sais rien. Et où irons-nous?

- Je n'en sais encore rien.

- Génial comme plan Dinozzo.

- Dites-vous que c'est pour aider Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ton neveu à avoir là-dedans?

- Je vous expliquerai tout mais là on n'a pas le temps, patron.

Le boss sembla réfléchir mais céda finalement. Dieu seul sait combien il détestait ne pas être aux commandes. Cependant il accepta et redémarra l'ascenseur. Ils trouvèrent Tim et Abby en grande conversation. Tony sourit quand Abby voulut bien le suivre sans explication. Tim suivrait Abby partout. Malheureusement, Ducky voulut rester auprès de sa mère. Très vite, ils furent prêts à partir mais Tim releva un point important alors qu'il allait rentrer dans l'ascenseur.

- Et pour le boulot on fait comment?

- Vous êtes officiellement sous protection dans un lieu inconnu. Répondit une voix derrière eux. Je vous enverrai Ziva le plus vite possible.

- Mais comment? Demanda Tony devant le regard aussi perdu des autres, face au directeur.

- Tout le monde à ses secrets Dinozzo, maintenant partez.

- Merci directeur. Répondit l'agent.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble avec une certaine appréhension. Ils faisaient partie d'une équipe et chacun pouvait compter sur l'autre. Mais faire confiance aveuglement était quand même une tout autre chose. Les quatre arrivèrent à l'immeuble de Tony et entrèrent dans l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée. Severus était là et comble de l'horreur, il souriait. Mais dés qu'il vit les autres, il reprit son masque. Sky quand à elle souriait aussi mais ne s'en cacha pas. Il y avait encore un peu de temps, donc Tony briefa en gros les moldus. Mcgee n'y croyait pas, mais sous le regard noir de Severus, il ne dit rien. Abby et Caroline était sur un petit nuage. Le groupe déjà conséquent transplana dans une sorte d'entrepôt.

- C'est ça que tu voulais nous montrer? Demanda sceptiquement Gibbs pendant que Tim rendait son déjeuner.

- Non, c'est juste une base. Répondit Tony en s'asseyant, il était vraiment fatigué.

- Et on attend quoi?

- Harry.

Il arriva finalement et ils transplanèrent dans un hall en marbre magnifique. Dehors par la fenêtre des deux côtés de la porte, il neigeait.

- On est où? Demanda Harry.

- En Sibérie, chez moi.

Alors que tout le monde se tournait vers la mystérieuse voix en haut des escaliers, Tony s'effondra par terre.

* * *

><p>Si vous êtes comme ma béta et elle a sans doute raison, la fin est un peu rapide mais bon. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bye et à la prochaine<p> 


	12. L'inconnu pas si inconnu

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! et oui c'est super connard! (spécial clin d'oeil à SAV d'Omar et Fred). Nouveau chapitre et vous allez enfin savoir qui est le mystérieux personnage que vous connaissez déjà. Mais je vous laisse là. Encore merci à ma béta. <strong>

**petite réponse à Chavenda: Ma blague était marrante (pour moi en tout cas). Je te réponds juste que tu es sur la bonne voix. Non je ne dirais rien d'autre XD.**

* * *

><p>Tony se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui lui fit d'abord pensé à une guindaille. Mais la rigidité de ses muscles lui rappela la journée d'hier. Il avait surestimé ses forces, il n'aurait pas du transplaner. Ses pouvoirs étaient restés en sommeil trop longtemps. Il se mit assis et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Avait-il rêvé où l'homme qu'il avait vu était bien l'homme qu'il croyait. Impossible, il avait été déclaré mort. Il avait sans doute rêvé ou plutôt halluciné. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Fugitif emmenant son équipe en Sybérie. Alors qu'il y a moins d'un mois tout était calme. Il y a moins d'une semaine il menait une vie plus ou moins normale avec son neveu. Il y a moins de dix minutes il était sur une plage au caraïbe. Oui, mais ça c'était un doux rêve comparé au froid de la Russie.<p>

Il enfila ses habits ainsi qu'un gilet qui était posés sur son lit. Apparemment on avait nettoyé ses affaires et ciré ses chaussures. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre plutôt sombre et dépourvue de décoration et de meuble. Il se trouvait à première vue dans un manoir qui lui rappela, là où il avait grandi avec son frère. Il mit un pied dehors et une tête brune passa en trombe devant lui, suivit d'une fille. Le premier s'arrêta et se fit percuter par la deuxième. Ils tombèrent tout les deux.

- Je t'ai eu Potter. Cria la jeune en retournant le pauvre malheureux se retrouvant à califourchon.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa le sorcier en riant à moitié.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit à tout le monde que je m'appelais Caroline?

- Parce que c'est ton nom.

- Sky, je m'appelle Sky.

- Ça va les enfants? Demanda Tony appuyé contre le mur, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- Tony! Oui, on va bien et toi? Demanda Harry en poussant Sky pour se relever.

- Mieux merci. Et vous courriez où comme ça?

- On va avoir une première réunion pour mettre tout au clair. Expliqua Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment gêné. On voulait attendre ton réveil mais il n'a pas voulu.

- Qui?

- Moi. Fit une voix derrière lui, il se retourna.

- Toi? S'étonna l'agent. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé.

- Et non Tony, je suis bien vivant. Déclara Regulus Black en souriant. Et tu m'excuseras, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Regarde toi, même pas capable de transplaner sans t'évanouir. Tu devrais déjà être content d'être chez moi, alors ne chipote pas.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous chez toi?

Ma maison est la mieux protégée et personne ne connaît son existence. Elle comporte beaucoup d'avantages.

- Tu aurais dû inviter ton cher Maître.

- Je t'interdis! Je veux juste que la guerre se finisse et apparemment ce gamin est notre meilleure chance. Dit-il en montrant Harry qui sembla gêné. Par contre les nuisibles que tu as apporté seront des cobayes très utiles.

- Essaye toujours.

- Et que feras-tu? Hein? Tu es aussi inutile qu'eux. Tu as réussi à devenir comme eux en te cachant.

- Et toi tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps cacher ici?

- Ça suffit, je croyais que nous allions avoir une réunion. Fit une nouvelle voix féminine que Tony connaissait cette fois-ci.

- Ziva?

- Oui Tony, je suis arrivé hier.

- Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps?

- Trop Potter. Se moqua le jeune Black.

- Alors on y va?

- Après toi ma douce, comme au bon vieux temps.

- N'oublie pas que tu me dois encore des explications Razièl.

Regulus haussa les épaules et avança dans un couloir, Ziva ne regarda pas Tony et le suivit. Complètement sonné, le jeune agent laissa passer les mômes puis s'avança à son tour. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle où était déjà assis, Gibbs, McGee et Abby, il y avait une place de libre et à côté se trouvait Sirius, Rémus, Tonks et en face se plaça Harry et Sky à côté de Ron et Hermione. Regulus se plaça en bout de table avec à sa droite Ziva. Quand il s'assit à côté d'Abby, Tony remarqua dans l'ombre Severus. Tout le monde semblait tendu, surtout les moldus qui n'avaient pas l'air de tout comprendre. Et à vrai dire Tony était complètement perdu. Ziva semblait connaître Regulus et vice versa.

- Je pense qu'on est tous là pour le même but, tué Vous-savez-qui. Commença Regulus.

- Qui? Demande innocemment McGee ce qui lui valu un regard noir du premier.

- Voldemort le bleu. Éclaira Tony car lui seul pouvait se moquer de Tim et il ne laisserait sûrement pas Regulus le faire.

- Et pourquoi ne pas le dire comme ça? Demanda Abby en refaisant ses couettes.

- C'est long a expliqué mais ne dites pas son nom sauf si vous ne tenez pas à votre vie.

- Compris. Fit simplement la scientifique.

- Et qui êtes-vous? Demanda Gibbs. Cela fait trois jours que nous sommes là et nous n'avons eu aucune explication.

- Nous attendions que la belle au bois dormant s'éveille. Répliqua sarcastiquement le plus jeune des Black.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ...

- DiNozzo se serait bien qu'on avance.

- Ok Boss. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous connaissez vous deux? Demanda Tony en se tournant vers Ziva.

- On ne se connaît pas. Déclara-t-elle mais elle se justifia. Enfin je connaissais Razièl, qui travaillait pour mon père mais j'ignorais qu'elle était sa réelle identité. Et encore moins que c'était un sorcier.

- On avance enfin. Déclara Regulus. Maintenant le tout est de savoir ce que nous allons faire maintenant.

- Je croyais que nous devions entraîner Harry. Dit Jethro en regardant le jeune homme, qui semblait être plongé dans ses pensées comme les autres jeunes présents.

- Oui, vous participerez peut-être un peu. Mais la question est, serai-ce suffisant pour le battre?

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Tony, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Quand je l'ai quitté, j'ai appris qu'il avait créé des Horcruxes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Hermione, sa soif de connaissance réanimée.

- En résumé des parties de son âme qu'il a enfermées dans des objets. Avant de le tué, il faudra les détruires.

- Les? S'étonna Remus, dur à croire que même les plus fous puissent s'infliger ça. Tu veux dire qu'il en a fait plusieurs?

- Sept. Et j'ignore où ils sont et ce qu'ils sont.

Un poids de plus s'abattit sur les sorciers. Et bien que les moldus n'aie pas tout compris; L'essentiel était que cela allait être dur. Tony regarda encore une fois l'assemblée, Harry et ses amis semblaient se demander se qu'ils pourraient bien faire dans cette guerre. Son équipe avait toujours l'air d'être dans un rêve ou un cauchemar. Ce qui étonnait le plus l'agent, c'est l'action ou plutôt l'inaction de Sirius. Ce dernier était resté muet et sans réaction depuis le début. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Remus semblait très fatigué quand à la jeune Tonks, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour s'en faire un avis. Regulus reprit la parole.

- Nous en revenons donc à qu'allons-nous faire?

- Nous pourrions partager le travail. Expliqua Tonks, en passant une main dans ses cheveux verts et noirs. Certains entraineraient Harry et les autres trouveraient ses choses.

- Cela va nous prendre des années. Râla l'ex-mangemort.

- T'es pressé? Demanda Tony sarcastiquement. Tu es bien resté tout ce temps ici.

- Je suis sorti, j'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Même le Mossad n'a pas pu m'aider.

- C'est pour ça que tu as accepté qu'on vienne?

- Oui, mais je croyais qu'on allait m'envoyer de la vrai aide, pas ça. Fit-il en désignant son équipe dans hochement de tête.

- Charmant, mais nous sommes des enquêteurs. Se défendit Abby.

- Cela dépasse vos compétences.

- Vous avez peut-être simplement besoin d'un regard neuf. Et puis nous avons un informaticien hors pair, un agent expérimenté qui a fait la guerre et moi je suis une brillante scientifique.

- Nous sommes sauvés. Se moqua le maitre des lieux.

- Il a raison Abby. Approuva Tony même si ça lui était difficile.

- Tony! Se vexa la jeune femme en regardant son ami, se sentant trahie.

- Si tu le penses, pourquoi nous avoir amené ici DiNozzo. Demanda Gibbs et c'est comme si Tony avait reçu une balle, il ne sut que répondre.

- Je voulais vous protégé et Tony aussi. Expliqua donc Harry en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

- C'est gentil Harry mais nous n'allons pas nous cacher en attendant. Si c'est votre plan je préfère partir. Dit Gibbs en se levant.

- Restez. Fit une voix que beaucoup avait oubliée.

- Quoi? S'étonna Gibbs en se tournant vers Severus.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu. Vous pourrez peut-être servir.

- Aimable, et en quoi?

- Vous le saurez le moment venu.

- C'est moi, où le grand Severus demande de l'aide aux moldus. Fit Tony content que Gibbs reste.

- Ne te fais pas d'idée, il veut juste tester ses potions

Sous le sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé de Severus, Tony ne sut pas si Regulus disait vrai. Mais il préféra passer à autre chose.

- Des équipes donc. Tu as une idée je suppose.

- Ne pas laissé les proies seules

- Hey! Fit Abby indignée, comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Très bien. Sirius tu te tapes Tony comme d'hab.

- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Fit Tony, alors qu'il s'étonnait encore que Sirius ne réagisse pas.

- Et moi avec Ziva.

- Je veux être avec lui moi. Déclara Abby en montrant Severus, qui haussa un sourcil.

- Abby, tu es sûr? Demanda Tony. Il ne savait pas s'il plaignait le sorcier ou son amie.

- Oui il est trop stylé.

- Ok. Fit Anthony. Tonks avec Gibbs et Remus avec LeBleu.

- Ça me va. Déclara Tim.

- Tant que tu ne l'approches pas les jours de pleine lune. Fit Regulus, souriant devant la mine coupable de Remus.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Laisse tomber, le bleu.

Tout le monde semblait content de leur décision, quand Ron se réveilla finalement.

- Et nous on fait quoi? Si on entraîne Harry, je veux en être aussi.

- Il a raison, je veux soutenir Harry. Rajouta Hermione et Sky en fit de même.

- Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour vous impliquer dans une guerre. Dit Gibbs

- On a le même âge.

- Dis-moi petit, tu veux vraiment aider ton ami? Demanda Regulus plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Ron qui devint rouge.

- Bien sûr.

- Alors très bien. Nous allons donc t'entraîner car dans un mois tu retournes à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le roux, désarçonné.

-Pour infiltrer le camp ennemi. Tu vas devoir devenir le meilleur occlumens et le meilleur menteur qui soit.

- Si c'est toi le professeur, il devrait facilement y arriver.

- Et toi gamine, tu ferais bien de retourner chez toi. Dit Regulus en montrant Hermione. Vous deux en réalité.

- Si Ron et Harry se préparent, moi aussi!

- Moi aussi. Rajouta encore une fois Sky, même si elle n'avait compris que la moitié.

- Je prends Granger comme apprentie. Déclara Severus toujours dans son coin.

- Hein? S'étonna le jeune Black.

- Si elle reste, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose, et Granger est agaçante mais n'est pas mauvaise en potion. Et Caroline pourrait apprendre des choses.

- Non, là on entre en science fiction.

- Potter, on ne t'a pas sonné. Claqua Rogue en fusillant Tony du regard. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, je m'en vais. Profitez-en pour mettre les tours de ronde au clair.

Il sortit dans un tournoiement de cape caractéristique. Ceux qui connaissaient Severus n'avaient pas compris. Le professeur qui détestait les enfants venait de prendre deux filles sous son aile. Pendant que les autres se remettaient dans la conversation, Tony vit Sirius sortir de la salle. Il se leva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il allait rentrer dans une pièce. Il le fit retourner et vit que son visage était marqué par la tristesse. Tony l'avait toujours connu, joyeux, blagueur, parfois bien sûr tourmenté par sa famille, mais j'avais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tony?

- Te parler. Et que tu parles aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Pas ici. Dit-il en entrant dans la pièce qui était une chambre différente de celle d'où c'était réveillé Tony. Là, se trouvait des meubles et des livres. C'était ma chambre, la seconde maison des Blacks. Celle que ma mère à léguée à mon frère, la rayant de ma mémoire avec mon héritage.

- C'est ça qui te mine?

- Il était mort, je m'en suis toujours voulu. De ne l'avoir pas aidé, de l'avoir remplacé et là je le retrouve, plus vivant que jamais du même côté que moi. Je croyais avoir toujours été le plus fort mais c'est lui qui a tout gagné.

- N'importe quoi. Fit Tony en regardant un livre sur l'étagère.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Ça ne te dérange pas d'envoyer Harry a une mort certaine? D'être là alors que le monde est entrain de sombrer? Tout le monde n'est pas habitué à rester cacher. Cracha Sirius. Tony se retourna et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu peux me traiter de lâche autant que tu veux, mais ne dis jamais que ça ne me dérange pas de laisser Harry faire la guerre. Dit-il rageusement, il relâcha son ami et s'écarta. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

- Attends Tony...

- Non, laisse-moi. Rien n'est comme avant.

Tony sortit et claqua la porte. Il avança dans la maison, la découvrant. Et il tomba nez-à-nez avec Regulus, il voulut continuer son chemin mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

- J'en ai marre des Blacks alors laisse moi.

- Mon frère à encore fait des siennes? Dit-il, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et le nouvel air suffisant qu'arborait Regulus commençait à l'agacer.

Tony avait connu le petit, chétif Regulus. Celui qui se faisait manipuler par tout ce qui passait. Mais il était devenu plus manipulateur qu'eux, plus confiant. Il avait changé comme Tony, comme Sirius, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence tout le monde avait changé. Malheureusement, pas nécessairement en bien. Combien de fois il n'avait pas voulu revenir en arrière. Réparer les erreurs qu'il avait commise avec son frère, son père, ses amis. Mais il avait continué à avancer et son équipe, sans le savoir, l'avait aidé. Maintenant qu'il était démasqué, qui voudrait encore de lui? Il n'était plus sorcier et il ne pouvait plus prétendre à être l'agent spécial Dinozzo, ses deux vies c'était écroulées.

- Fous-moi la paix. Dit Anthony en le poussant mais il résista.

- Combien de fois je ne t'ai pas parlé quand tu te disputais avec lui. Ou quand ton frère te prenait la tête. C'était dans nos jeunes années. Fit-il rêveusement. On c'est toujours ressemblé, nous sommes tout les deux le deuxième fils. Celui qui vit dans l'ombre.

- On ne se ressemble pas.

- Tu trouves? Pourtant Ziva dit qu'on se ressemble.

- Depuis quand tu la connais?

- Un moment déjà, je la connais par son père.

- Tu as travaillé pour lui?

- Exact.

- Tu as juste changé de Maître en somme.

- Je te conseille de ne pas me chercher sur ce terrain. J'ai changé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce changement?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Très bien, alors laisse-moi passer. Dit-il en le poussant, cette fois-ci il bougea mais le retint en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

- Anthony, pour lui tu seras toujours un faible et le petit morveux qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère.

- J'ai changé, et si tu t'avises de faire du mal à Ziva ou à mon équipe, ou à Harry. Du même côté ou pas, je te tuerais.

- C'est noté mais je ne compte pas faire du mal à Ziva. Et puis de toute façon elle n'est pas ton genre.

Il partit et Tony entreprit de chercher son équipe. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il découvrit Sky cacher dans un coin.

- Tu as tout entendu?

- Oui, désolée. Murmura la jeune fille en s'avançant.

- Ce n'est pas grave

- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir amené ici.

- De rien, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose.

- Si ça l'est. Je sais que si je veux retrouver ma mère, c'est avec vous que j'ai les meilleures chances.

- Je ferais tout pour. Dit-il en prenant la jeune fille en pleure contre lui.

- C'est dommage. Dit-elle toujours coller à lui.

- Quoi?

- Que les plus beaux mecs soient toujours gay. Répondit-elle en se détachant finalement, essuyant ses larmes

- Il y a Harry.

- Gay.

- Ah bon?

- Je l'ai compris en arrivant ici.

- Mais tu trouveras un jour.

- Tony! Cria Harry en arrivant. Jethro te cherche. Il avait l'air furax que tu sois partit.

- Je vais aller le voir, merci Harry. Remercia son oncle en regardant son neveu, se demandant s'il était vraiment gay.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Pour rien.

- Sky, que lui as-tu dit? Demanda Harry se concentrant sur la jeune fille.

- Rien que la vérité.

- Traitresse.

Et Tony les regarda partir en courant, se disant que le peu d'innocence qui restait à son neveu allait s'envoler. Il en était conscient et il allait laisser faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors déçu ou pas? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à voir Regulus débarqué? A la prochaine surement dans une semaine si j'ai le temps. Je sais ça avance lentement mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire plus. <strong>


	13. Anthony Potter ou Tony Dinozzo

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Désolée pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Le dernier chapitre a été mitigée dans les critiques. Certains aimaient, certains n'aiment pas Regulus, certains n'aiment pas mon écriture. Bref tout ça pour vous dire merci; j'ai eu plus de reviews et j'adore. **

* * *

><p>Tony se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il regarda son réveil qui lui révéla qu'il n'était que cinq heure du matin. Cette histoire allait le rendre dingue. Cela faisait seulement une semaine qu'il était là et tout semblait lui échapper. Regulus c'était accaparé son neveu, son équipe s'intégrait parfaitement. La preuve Tim venait de partir avec Remus pour une mission de reconnaissance. Sirius quant à lui l'évitait et lui n'arrivait pas à trouver sa place dans tout se foutoir. Même sa magie semblait faire un blocage. Se disant qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir et repensant à ses grasses matinées du temps passées, il se leva. Il allait profiter de la salle d'entrainement avant que les autres se lèvent. Il voulait récupérer sa magie pour enfin trouver une place. Il se leva, enfila des habits de sports et se regarda dans le miroir de l'armoire. Il ne se reconnut pas, devant lui se tenait un homme qui lui rappelait son passé. L'homme dragueur plein d'assurance avait laissé sa place à un lâche. Se détachant de se reflet qui le hantait, il sortit de la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Chacun avait une chambre individuelle dans l'aile Est. Il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit en passant devant les autres portes. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile Ouest ou l'aile d'entrainement comme il l'avait nommé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé. Il croisa d'abord Abby qui semblait surexcitée. Pourtant il était trop tôt pour avoir fait une overdose de coca. Elle s'arrêta pour lui dire bonjour mais sans cesser de sautiller sur place.<p>

- Salut Tony. Ça va être top.

- Quoi? Demanda l'agent d'un ton las.

- T'es pas au courant? Severus et Gibbs et moi bien sûr, allons mener une expérience. Ça va être du grand art.

- Je savais pas.

- Tu devrais venir.

- Non, je comptai… Commença-t-il, mais elle l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir.

- Ok pas de problème. Moi, je file.

Et elle le laissa là au milieu du couloir vert sombre. Abby était vraiment tombée dans son élément. Il passa devant la salle de l'esprit, c'est là que le petit Ron s'entrainaît à l'occlumencie. Il continua jusqu'à arriver à son but, deux salles plus loin mais quand il l'ouvrit, il vit Regulus et Harry en plein entrainement. La salle était grande et rectangulaire. Sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvait des miroirs, au fond on pouvait voir accrochées de nombreuses armes ainsi que des statues et divers accessoires.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient à la baguette et étaient tellement concentré, qu'ils ne c'étaient pas rendu compte de la présence de Tony. Harry semblait souffrir et tombait plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois il se relevait avec la même lueur féroce dans les yeux. Finalement Regulus fit signe que l'entraînement était fini. Harry retrouva son calme et attrapa la serviette que lui lança son entraîneur. Quand il vit Tony, il lui adressa un mince sourire avant de détourner la tête. C'est Black qui prit la parole.

- Tu veux la salle je suppose? Il te faudra bien la journée pour réussir à obtenir quelque chose de valable. Bien qu'à mon avis tu devrais rester à tes petites fêtes d'anniversaire pourrie. Tu viens Harry, il parait que Severus va faire une expérience sur Gibbs. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du jeune, quand ils passèrent à côté de l'agent, Harry releva enfin la tête.

- Tony, je ...

- Non, va avec lui. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Ils sortirent et Anthony laissa exploser sa rage. Il cogna contre les mannequins noirs que Regulus utilisait. De toutes ses forces ,de toute sa colère, il attaqua. Mais aucune étincelle de magie ne s'illumina en lui. Rien que la rage impuissante d'un moldu.

- Tu es au courant que ta magie est liée à tes émotions. Dit une voix et Tony ferma les yeux, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Si ta magie est bloquée c'est que tu n'es pas en paix avec toi-même.

- Je le sais ça James, et le fait que je te parle ne va pas m'aider.

- Il y avait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus parlé. Fit la voix fantomatique semblant vexé.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'encore une fois je ne sais plus où est ma place.

- L'important n'est pas la place mais qui tu es.

- Mais qui suis-je James? Cria presque l'agent en se retournant mais personne n'était là.

- Ça, toi seul peut le savoir.

Tony devait bien se l'avouer, parler à un mort n'était pas sain. Mais la première fois ça l'avait aidé, c'était juste avant qu'il n'entre au Ncis; avant qu'il ne rencontre Gibbs. Avant qu'il ne remplace définitivement Anthony Potter par Tony Dinozzo.

- Encore là DiNozzo.

- Patron? Je croyais que tu devais faire une expérience avec Rogue.

- On a besoin d'un mannequin.

- Sers-toi. Dit-il sèchement en s'écartant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tony? Je crois revoir le jeune gamin de Baltimore.

- Je n'en sais rien Boss. Fit le concerné penaud.

- Harry a besoin de toi, pas d'une loque.

- Il a Regulus.

- C'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il suit Regulus parce que lui l'aide à avancer, qu'il a confiance en lui. Toi, depuis qu'on est ici, tu ne fais rien. Le Tony du Ncis, se bat même s'il se sait foutu. Reprends-toi. Dit-il en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Finalement son patron sortit sans rien prendre. Était-ce un prétexte pour lui parler? ce n'était pas le genre. Il se laissa aller au sol méditant sur la conversation. En une semaine il c'était fait ridiculiser deux fois. La première était lors de la première séance d'entrainement d'Harry. Regulus avait provoqué Tony qui avait répliqué mais c'était fait lamentablement étaler. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de contre-attaquer car il avait vu la déception dans les yeux de son neveu. Ou plutôt l'admiration devant l'attaque de son adversaire. La deuxième fois était le jour suivant, Tony avait organisé une petite surprise pour l'anniversaire en retard d'Harry. Ce dernier l'avait regardé et dit.

- Désolé Tony mais je dois m'entraîner. Et puis de toute façon c'était il y a six jours mon annif.

Où était passé le Harry qui lui demandait s'il pouvait fêter son anniversaire avec tant d'espoir? Une petite voix lui disait qu'il était avec Regulus. Il n'était pas jaloux de lui. Non, il le détestait d'avoir prit la place qu'il venait tout juste de reconquérir. Sa place d'oncle et de mentor auprès d'Harry. Maintenant il n'avait que deux choix: soit continuer à se morfondre, soit se reprendre. Et foi d'Anthony, il allait se reprendre même s'il lui faudrait demander de l'aide. Il se leva et d'un pas décidé descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans le partie du château où Severus avait installé son laboratoire. Il entra dans une salle plus petite que la salle d'entrainement mais assez vaste quand même. Il n'y avait pas de décoration, simplement des traces de brulures aux murs. Tout le monde était là, les sorciers et les moldus. Il avait installé un mannequin au milieu et Severus se trouvait à côté pendant que Gibbs se mit en face à environ deux mètres. Abby était entrain de mesurer la distance qui séparait Jethro du pantin. Les autres étaient comme simple spectateur, Tony alla se placer à côté de Sirius. L'agent devait avouer qu'il était curieux de voir ce qu'ils manigançaient. Il se pencha vers son voisin et lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent?

- Ton patron veut prouver à Severus que son bouclier ne pourrait pas le protéger d'une balle. Expliqua Sirius, puis il prit cet air farceur qui rappela l'époque de Poudlard à Tony. Tu veux parier? Pour l'instant les paris vont en faveur de Rogue.

- Je parie sur Gibbs. Dit finalement Tony, puis alors qu'Abby encourageait leur patron, il se pencha une nouvelle fois. Sirius?

- Quoi? Tu veux changer d'avis.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. De toi et de Rémus.

- Pourquoi? Demanda l'animagus sans toute fois regarder son ami.

- Pourquoi d'après toi? Répondit sarcastiquement l'autre.

- Tu es enfin décider? Interrogea Sirius en se tournant finalement.

- Si c'est non ...

- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, et Remus aussi quand il reviendra.

Ils se turent quand Gibbs pointa son arme sur le mannequin. Severus fit un geste avec sa baguette puis s'éloigna. Gibbs tira deux fois pendant que les spectateurs bouchaient leurs oreilles. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et virent que le bouclier avait cédé.

- J'ai gagné. Fit simplement Gibbs, ce n'était pas de la vantardise, il annonçait juste le fait.

- On va faire d'autres essais.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Gibbs en vérifiant son arme.

- Pour voir si de plus loin, cela aurait le même impact.

- Très bien.

- On dirait que Rogue à prit mal sa défaite. Dit Sirius en fixant Rogue qui lui fusillait du regard le moldu.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Répondit Tony alors que lui fixait son patron, il savait qu'il était content d'avoir cloué le bec d'un sorcier.

- Si on y allait, j'ai gagné mon pari.

- Tu avais parié sur Gibbs?

- Toujours contre Rogue.

Evidement pensa Tony en suivait Sirius hors de la salle, certaine chose ne change pas. Ils allèrent mangé un bout avant de retourner dans la salle d'entraînement. Ils se mirent face à face. Sirius examina Tony qui semblait tendu.

- Relax Tony, commence par prendre ta baguette. Tu l'as toujours, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, enfin je la garde toujours avec moi.

- Très bien.

Tony sortit son arme de service, et la caressa comme si c'était le Saint Graal. Puis il murmura quelque chose et son arme sembla se diviser en deux dans une étrange lueur jaune pâle. Quand la lumière disparu, il se retrouva avec dans sa main gauche son arme et dans la droite sa baguette.

- Tu l'avais fusionné à ton arme. Ce n'est pas bête, tu n'as donc pas tout abandonné.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Tony toujours à cran.

- D'abord tu te relax. Pourquoi t'es stressé?

- A part que la dernière fois que j'ai utilisé la magie c'était il y a plus de dix ans? Que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus une goutte de magie en moi?

- Tu es un sorcier.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi doué que toi ou James.

- Mais si, c'est juste que tu te sous-estimais. Je ne te comprends pas, quand je suis venu chez toi, tu semblais si confiant. Quel est la différence?

- Tony DiNozzo est différent d'Anthony Potter.

- C'est par là qu'il faut commencer. C'est la même personne, tu dois juste les réunir.

- Très bien et comment suis-je censé faire?

- Stupéfix! Cria Sirius, et Tony l'évita de justesse.

- T'es fou où quoi?

- Réplique.

Il enchaina sort sur sort alors que Tony ne faisait que les éviter. Il commença à trouver ce jeu énervant. Soudain il se releva, pointa sa baguette comme si c'était son arme et cria.

- Experliarmus!

Sirius se fit expulser contre les miroirs alors que sa baguette arrivait dans les mains de Tony. L'animagus se releva et rigola en se massant l'épaule.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué.

- On continue? Demanda l'agent d'un ton plus sûr de lui.

- Très bien.

De son côté Harry ruminait. Il avait vu le moral de son oncle descendre en flèche depuis qu'il était ici. Et bizarrement celui de son parrain remontait aussi vite. L'adolescent essayait de se mettre à fond dans l'entraînement. On lui donnait enfin la chance de réussir. Regulus le poussait mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Il aurait aimé que son oncle le soutienne et qu'il l'aide. Il avait même envoyé Gibbs pour qu'il secoue les puces de Tony. Il ne savait pas si ça avait marché. En tout cas, lui était crevé et courbaturé. Après l'expérience, il était venu dans la salle à manger prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il finissait son bol de céréales quand Ron vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Son meilleur ami avait des cernes sous les yeux mais il souriait toujours.

- Comment ça va mon pote?

- Bien, Regulus est dur mais j'apprends plus vite. Et l'après-midi j'ai cours de combats avec Gibbs. Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, ni à l'expérience au matin.

- J'ai passé la journée d'hier avec Rogue. Il m'apprend l'occlumencie, c'est difficile. J'ai un mal de tête qui refuse de partir. C'est pour ça que je viens juste de me lever. Et cet après-midi, c'est moi qui me tape Regulus pour m'apprendre la magie noire.

- Tu sais, tu peux arrêter. Fis Harry gêné que son ami ait à faire tout ses sacrifices.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Enfin au début je le croyais. Mais maintenant, je pense que c'est pour moi, pour savoir me défendre et aider. Donc tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

- Je me sens un peu stupide maintenant.

- Pourquoi As le grand se sent-il stupide?

- T'as vraiment des oreilles partout Sky. Dit-il en se tournant vers les deux filles qui entraient. Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut les garçons. Répondit la brune en s'asseyant à côté de Ron, elle aussi semblait fatiguée.

- Ça se passe bien les cours avec Rogue? Demanda Ron en servant un verre de jus aux filles.

- Ce ne sont pas des cours. Je suis son apprentie, je l'aide.

- Et toi Sky? Demanda Harry à la jeune fille à côté de lui.

- Rogue m'a interdit de m'approcher d'un chaudron, apparemment je n'ai pas la fibre. Fit-elle d'un ton détachée, mais on pouvait sentir de la déception. Donc je lis, c'est tout se qu'il me reste. Sinon ils m'expédieront je ne sais où.

- Tu as encore de la famille? Demanda le roux

- Je ne sais pas, ma mère ne voulait pas qu'on en parle. Répondit-elle, puis elle ajouta tristement. J'espère la revoir.

- On la retrouvera. Dit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras, c'est là qu'il vit que son teint était plus pâle, il posa une main sur son front. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Juste un peu de fatigue. La rassura-t-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- Tu es sûre? Insista Harry

- Certaine. Si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes tous libre jusque midi, alors ça tente quelqu'un une bataille de boule de neige?

Harry sourit. Sky était celle qui maintenait une certaine insouciance dans leur groupe. Elle avait permis à Hermione ne de plus être la seule fille. A Ron, de ne plus se sentir le plus faible. Et à Harry d'avoir une nouvelle confidente. Et ses idées étaient toujours bonnes à prendre. Ils partirent donc dans le parc qui entourait la propriété, ils c'étaient habillés chaudement mais le vent leur mangeait quand même le visage. Cependant ils s'amusèrent et ne se rendirent pas compte de l'heure. C'est vers quatorze heures qu'ils rentrèrent finalement, mouillés et affamés. C'est un Regulus en colère qui les accueillit dans le hall. On aurait dit que même les statues semblaient avoir peur de la réaction du Black.

- Où vous étiez? Ça fait une heure que j'attends Ronald dans la salle d'entraînement. Quand à toi Harry, je croyais que tu avais entraînement avec Gibbs. J'avais bien raison en voulant renvoyer ces deux-là chez elles. S'écria-t-il en pointant les deux filles. On est en guerre, on n'a pas le temps pour s'amuser.

Les quatre baissèrent la tête, sachant qu'ils étaient prit en faute. Tony arriva à ce moment là par la porte de droite en compagnie de Sirius.

- Laisse-les un peu.

- Revoilà le petit Tony, tu viens leur apporter une glace?

- Je te conseille de la fermer Regulus.

- Sinon quoi?

- Sinon ça.

Tony pointa sa baguette et le sort passa tout près du visage de Regulus, qui n'eut qu'une légère entaille.

- Mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Je te conseille d'apprendre plus vite, si tu veux pouvoir aider ton neveu.

- Il sait que je serais toujours là. Répondit Tony avec une certaine assurance, et Harry releva la tête.

- Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne saurais tenir. Demain tu pars en mission. J'ai probablement trouvé un Horcruxe.

- Et pourquoi moi?

- Parce que c'est sur ton terrain, l'Amérique. J'ai mit le dossier sur ton lit. Mais si tu te sens trop faible, je demanderai à une autre équipe.

Regulus lui tourna le dos sans peur et Ronald le suivit. Hermione partit rejoindre Severus et Sky alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Harry lui s'avança vers son oncle et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je croyais que tu m'en voulais parce que je m'entraînai avec lui.

- Jamais je ne t'en voudrais mais fait attention à lui pendant que je serais partit.

- Pourquoi?

- Un pressentiment.

- Il m'aide.

- Je sais. Tu ferais mieux de partir rejoindre Gibbs, s'il t'attend depuis une heure il doit être ravis.

- J'ai l'habitude avec toi DiNozzo. Fit Leroy en descendant les marches.

- Un coup dans le dos, patron. Répondit l'agent en souriant comme avant, et Gibbs sourit à son tour.

- Content de te revoir, Tony. Allez en route Harry, on a du temps à rattraper.

- Patron?

- Oui?

Leroy regarda son agent et sans se parler, il le comprit. Il lui fit un bref signe imperceptible et il poussa légèrement Harry pour qu'ils montent les escaliers de marbres. Tony les suivit du regard alors qu'ils tournaient dans le couloir de droite. Tant qu'il serait partit Gibbs protégerait son neveu, et d'un côté ça le rassurait. Sirius bougea pour montrer son impatience.

- Alors on part en mission ensemble?

- Apparemment.

- Et avec qui j'y vais Anthony Potter ou Tony Dinozzo?

- Et pourquoi pas Tony Potter?

- Ça me convient.

* * *

><p>A<strong> la prochaine, aucune idée de quand...<strong>


	14. Mission diversion

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour et bonne vacance (à ceux qui y sont, pas moi en l'occurence ;-)). Sinon ce chapitre à mit du temps mais ça avance (qui a dit enfin?) Bref on y retrouvre Regulus le sans pur coincé, Harry qui se perd, Sirius et Tony qui se rapproche, Remus et Tim qui sont en mission pour ceux qui l'ont oublié, Sky qui essaye de ne pas devenir une Mary-Sue lol. Enfin bref bonne lecture et merci à Yukipi ma super béta.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony n'aimait pas ça. L'atmosphère était oppressante, la brume était épaisse et l'heure avancée n'arrangeait rien à l'angoisse de l'agent. Cela faisait bientôt six heures qu'il tournait en rond, Regulus leur avait donné une adresse d'une boutique d'antiquité à Los Angeles. A partir de là, cela aurait du être facile. Mais la boutique venait d'être cambriolée et brûlée, il ne restait plus rien. Mais les deux coéquipiers c'étaient mis d'accord, il ne reviendrait pas les mains vide. Alors Tony avait fait, ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il avait enquêté, poser des questions et finalement avait trouvé une piste. Parmi tous les objets que contenait la boutique, un était au milieu de plusieurs affaires. Un diadème, chaque fois qu'il avait été vendu, l'acheteur avait commis un acte horrible avant de se suicidé. Par contre le dernier acheteur était toujours en vie et il avait même réussi à avoir l'adresse. C'était un manoir en dehors de la ville. Mais dés qu'il était arrivé devant les grilles en fer forgé noir, le mauvais pressentiment de Tony, avait repris de plus belle. Mais étant, il fallait bien l'avoué, un peu macho, il appuya sur l'interphone. Une voix féminine leur répondit et les grilles s'ouvrirent. Ils avancèrent en gardant une main sur leur baguette. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils pouvaient admirer l'immense bâtisse en pierre. Elle se composait de trois étages avec une tourelle à droite et de nombreuses fenêtres mais qui semblaient opaque. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans un hall décoré avec un goût certain. Des vases avec des fleurs superbes, des meubles anciens, le plafond soutenu par des poutres en bois qui donnaient à la maison un côté ancestrale. Mais ce qui attira l'œil de Tony, fut les nombreux tableaux aux murs. Ils représentaient des gens inconnus mais d'une beauté certaine. On aurait dit une famille royale. La femme qui les avait accueillis les mena dans un salon, où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Là, encore tout semblait placé avec soin, les meubles étaient tous en cuir et le parquet était magnifique. La femme les laissa seul, en refermant la porte derrière elle.<p>

- Ça fait froid dans le dos. Commenta Sirius en mimant un frisson. Tu as vu, on aurait dit un robot.

- Perso, ce n'est pas ça qui m'ennui. Répondit Tony en s'avançant vers un tableau représentant un homme aux yeux noirs corbeaux.

- Quoi alors? S'étonna son ami en prenant un vase posé sur la cheminée.

- Tu ne connais pas le gars sur tous les tableaux?

- Non. Répondit-il négligemment en soupesant l'objet. Qui est-ce?

- Samuel Dalkove, il est le suspect de nombreuses affaires mais on n'a jamais eu aucune preuve

- Et je suis sensé le connaitre?

- Vous devriez Monsieur Black car je suis le prince des Vampires et vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin.

**Loin de là, au manoir de Regulus. **

- Je n'y arrive pas. Se plaignit une énième fois Harry en se pliant en deux, essoufflés sa baguette dans sa main.

- Ça je le vois bien. Répondit sévèrement Regulus derrière lui les bras croisés. Si c'est pour énoncer l'évidence, tu peux tout aussi bien te taire

- J'ai besoin d'une pause. Dit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

- Tu auras une pause quand tu auras réussi à lancer ce simple sort

- Simple ça dépend pour qui.

- Si tu veux je peux arrêter de t'entraîner.

- Non mais j'ai comme un blocage.

- Le sortilège Doloris est comme un autre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais l'apprendre

- Car mieux tu connais tes ennemis mieux tu seras préparé. Maintenant tu te lèves et tu te remets au boulot.

Harry se remit debout et leva sa baguette sur le mannequin immobile. Il cligna des yeux et quand il les rouvrit ce n'était plus le mannequin mais bien Voldemort qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et commença à parler.

- Tu es faible Potter, aussi faible que ta mère quand elle gémissait à mes pieds.

- Arrête ça. Dit Harry en serrant les dents.

- Sers-toi de ta haine.

Le regard émeraude croisa celui rubis de son ennemi fictif. Et dans un sursaut de rage, leva sa baguette. Le sortilège fusa droit sur le faux mage noir qui s'effondra avant de redevenir sans vie. Regulus sourit avant de serrer l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs, il sentait encore la magie bougé en lui, la puissance qu'elle avait généré. C'était une sensation différente du simple sort. Il se sentait vivant, fort et même invincible.

- Bon maintenant tu as droit à une pause.

- Non, continuons. Je veux recommencer.

- C'est toi qui vois. Sourit Regulus en s'écartant.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore sur différents sorts de magies noires exclusivement. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour aller manger, Harry rejoignit ses amis pendant que Regulus devait régler une affaire urgente. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et en face des deux filles. Le roux semblait différent depuis qu'il travaillait avec Regulus également. L'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse, la tension était presque palpable. Ron était concentré sur son assiette sans vraiment y touché, Hermione était plongé dans son livre qu'elle referma quand Harry s'assit. Et Sky sembla encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Et toi Harry comment se passe tes cours? Demanda Hermione lui servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Bien.

- Tu travailles sur quoi? Continua-t-elle, Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette et répondit.

- Un peu tout, Regulus est un bon professeur.

- Ron aussi le dit. Répondit la brune mais elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais le roux releva la tête apparemment enthousiaste.

- Oui, j'arrive déjà à bloquer la plupart de ses attaques mental grâce à l'occlumencie. Mais je suis encore loin de son niveau.

- C'est super. Le félicita Harry et son ami sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais bloquer mes pensées quand il est là. Dit Caroline l'air sombre. Je trouve ça très malpoli qu'il puisse lire dans tout les esprits.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'amuse pas à ça. Le défendit Harry.

- Pourquoi? Interrogea la jeune fille. Moi je ne le sens pas ce type.

- Ils nous hébergent, nous entraînent. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es jalouse.

- Harry! S'exclama Hermione alors que Sky semblait s'être prit une baffe.

- Elle n'a rien à faire ici, ce n'est qu'une moldue.

- Tu es méchant. Dit Caroline les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis réaliste.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux filles sur le cul alors que Ron sortit également. Harry se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, il alluma les lumières et s'étira. Après dix minutes, il sortit sa baguette mais une voix derrière lui l'arrêta.

- Que fais-tu Harry? demanda Gibbs et le garçon tourna la tête.

- Je m'entraîne. Dit-il simplement en se concentrant sur le mannequin.

- Je vois, je croyais que c'était au matin la magie et l'après-midi avec moi. Ou es-tu devenu complément comme Tony? Plaisanta l'agent mais il voyait qu'Harry était bizarre en plus d'avoir croisé Hermione.

- Je pense que la magie peut m'aider plus.

- Que fait-on ici alors? Si tu te penses plus puissant que nous? Demanda Gibbs pensant faire réagir Harry mais sa réponse le désarçonna encore plus et le vexa aussi.

- Je le suis.

- Où est donc passé le garçon qui se souciait plus de déranger que de sa propre vie?

- Il n'est plus là et j'en suis bien content.

- Et bien pas moi, petit garçon arrogant.

J- e ne suis plus un enfant.

- Je l'ai cru mais je me suis trompé Harry.

Gibbs sortit laissant le sorcier seul, l'euphorie du matin venait de retomber. Il se sentait nul, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit. Il aurait bien voulu que Tony soit là. Pendant des années, il avait été seul sans personne. Là, il avait un oncle qui l'aimait, son parrain, des amis et Gibbs. Alors pourquoi avait-il tout gâché? On aurait pu dire que c'était une manie chez lui. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il voulait et devait réparer ses erreurs. Et il devait d'abords commencer par retrouver Leroy. Il reprit son gilet et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Regulus. Ce dernier ne fut pas surprit de le voir.

- Tu t'entraînes encore?

- Oui mais j'ai fini, il faut que j'aille voir Jethro.

- Ça devra attendre.

- Pourquoi?

- Il va falloir accélérer ton entraînement. Voldemort a presque fini d'installer son pouvoir et nous n'avons pas avancé d'un iota.

- Tony et Sirius sont sur la piste d'un Horcruxe non?

- Si mais c'est de toi que je parle. Le moment venu, ce sera à toi de jouer et tu es loin d'être prêt.

- Que dois-je faire?

- Dans cette maison, il y a une salle spéciale. Quand tu y rentres le temps passe moins vite dehors. Un mois correspond à deux années dans la salle. C'est le temps que nous allons passer dedans.

- Tu es sérieux? Toi et moi seulement et pour manger?

- Tu verras cette salle est spéciale, les elfes peuvent y entrer mais se sont les seuls. C'est très sérieux Harry. Si je ne t'en pensais pas capable, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé.

- Et Tony et mes amis?

- C'est pour eux que tu fais tout ça. De leur côté ils continueront les recherches, j'ai déjà tout dit à Severus.

- Je peux aller leur dire au revoir?

- Non, les secondes comptent.

- Je n'en sais rien, j'aimerais d'abord en parler.

- Je me suis sans doute trompé, tu es trop jeune.

- Non, je veux le faire.

- Bien suis-moi.

Harry suivis Regulus dans une partie du château encore inconnue. Il faisait plus sombre et l'air était plus poussiéreux. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir devant une immense porte en bois gravé de symboles. Regulus sortit sa baguette et la posa sur la porte qui s'ouvrit, la lumière blanche ébloui les deux hommes. L'ex-mangemort s'avança, Harry regarda une dernière fois, Gibbs le pensait trop jeune. Il allait lui prouver, il allait leurs prouver à tous. Bientôt il les sauverait tous, et personne ne devrait plus jamais mourir pour lui.

- Ça c'est bizarre. Commenta Sirius.

- Non tu crois? Répondit sarcastiquement Tony.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans une superbe chambre aménagé, comme le reste de la maison, avec goût. On les avait amenés là après une brève discussion.

- Si je résume, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps mais pourquoi nous enfermer ici et pas nous foutre dehors? Résuma Sirius en buvant un des deux verres de vin rouge qui se trouvait sur la table.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Rien.

- Mais si.

- J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment.

- A propos d'Harry, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Pour l'instant, c'est nous qui sommes dans la merde. Dit-il puis il fixa le lit double rouge, le regard bizarre. Enfin à part que nous avons une chambre pour nous tout seul, un grand lit, toi, moi.

- C'est pas le moment.

- Pourquoi? Demanda le plus vieux en se plaquant contre Tony, lui déboutonna sa chemise. Il a dit qu'ils ne reviendraient qu'au petit matin. On n'a la nuit pour nous.

- Sirius n'y pense pas. Répondit Anthony en le repoussant.

- Pourquoi? Laisse-toi faire, je sais que tu en as envie.

Sirius l'embrassa et Tony succomba se laissant complètement aller.

A Londres, au ministère de la magie. Lord Voldemort faisait son premier discours entouré de nombreux curieux et de journalistes.

- C'est ici, que se lève aujourd'hui le règne de Lord Voldemort. Soyez tous les témoins de ma puissance. Plus personne, ne pourra m'arrêter. Les sorciers vont régner en maître et bientôt nous n'auront plus à nous cacher des insectes qui pourrissent cette terre. Notre terre! Ils se soumettront ou mourrons sous nos baguettes. Je vous préviens, ceux qui se mettront de leur côté subiront le même sort. Et j'en serais navré car chaque goutte de sang sorcier versé est une goutte en trop. Nous bâtiront un monde, de pureté et de puissance. Je vous guiderais, suivez-moi et vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous cacher.

Dans le fond de la foule, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées écoutaient avec attention.

- Un beau parleur.

- Il ne parle pas des manières pour y arriver. Il cache la façon en montrant le résultat.

- L'extermination, l'esclavagisme, c'est beaucoup moins beau comme programme. Qu'allons-nous faire?

- Je pense que nous devrions rapporter tout ça.

- J'ai tout enregistré. Dit un deux en sortant un enregistreur.

- Pratique ce petit appareil. Commenta l'autre en le cachant dans ses poches.

- Avec votre amélioration en plus, c'est certain.

Ils firent demi-tour et se trouvèrent devant un homme blond flanqué de deux molosses. Leurs robes noires avec leurs capes et leurs bandoulières rouges ainsi que le blason en forme de marque des Ténèbres sur le cœur montrait bien qui ils étaient. Les premiers mangemorts officielles ne se cachaient plus. Derrière eux un homme et une femme mangemort également leur empêchèrent toute fuite. Le blond leur enleva leur capuche et sourit devant le spectacle.

- Remus Lupin avec un insecte. Le Maitre sera content de vous voir pour fêter pleinement sont avènement.

Sous le regard des spectateurs, Lucius prit la baguette de Remus ainsi que celle de Tim. C'est Regulus qui lui avait donné pour qu'il fasse illusion. Et ils furent emmenés par les mangemorts. Mais loin des flashs, ils furent séparés. Rémus fut amené dans un bureau, on le fit assoir sur une chaise en velour. Le mangemort posa les deux baguettes sur le bureau et resta immobile à côté du siège, le fixant en souriant. Apparemment ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de l'ancien ministre et le Lord n'avait pas encore changé grand-chose. Ce dernier entra d'une manière princière et s'assit en face d'eux. Lucius s'était incliné et sous l'ordre de son Maître était sortit. Le Lord les regarda à tour de rôle en tenant la baguette de Remus dans ses mains.

- Remus Lupin, je tiens à vous faire une proposition. Je vous offre une place à mes côtés. Vous êtes un sorcier dont je reconnais la valeur même si vos choix n'ont pas toujours été les bons. Et contrairement à l'ancien ministre, cet imbécile, je pense qu'être un loup-garou est une force et non une tare.

- Et pour mon ami?

- Un moldu, et lui donner une fausse baguette, ne lui donne pas plus de cachet. Comme ceux de son espèce, il aura le choix.

- Se soumettre ou mourir.

- Un choix reste un choix. Mais parlons d'abord de vous. Si vous acceptez je vous offre ce que vous voulez. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez enseigner.

- Et que voulez-vous en échange?

- Rien à part votre dévotion. Vous acceptez ou vous mourrez. Mais je suis magnanime et je vais vous laisser cinq minutes pour prendre une décision.

Il sortit par une autre porte, laissant le loup seul. Ce dernier se leva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées en place. Jamais il ne pourrait sortir d'ici vivant, retrouver Tim et s'enfuir. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort ne lui avait rien demandé sur Harry. Il devait en savoir plus et Sirius comprendrait enfin, il l'espérait. Après les cinq minutes Le lord rentra et se rassit en faisant signe au loup d'en faire de même. Ce dernier resta debout devant lui.

- Quel est votre réponse? Demanda calmement l'homme-serpent.

- J'accepte mais j'aimerai que mon ami soit relâché. Répondit Rémus en essayant d'avoir une voix assuré.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela? Questionna Tom en posant sa tête sur ses mains jointes devant lui.

- Car comme cela vous savez que j'aurais une dette envers vous. Mais ça vous l'aviez déjà prévu.

- Très bien. Conclu le mage en se levant. Lucius va vous montrez vos appartement jusqu'à la rentrée. Où vous enseignerez à nos chères têtes blondes.

- Je veux voir mon ami avant. Dit Rémus pas sûr de survivre à cet affront de plus. Voir qu'il va bien et qu'il est libre.

- Bien mais je vous préviens, c'est un jour de fête. Mais à l'avenir, n'abusez plus de ma patience. Menaça-t-il et le nouveau professeur en prit bonne note.

Voldemort sortit et quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy revint avec Tim. Ce dernier avait le visage couvert de coupures et de bleus. Ces habits étaient déchirés et du sang coulait de son flanc droit. Tout ça en si peu de temps, il fallait vraiment qu'il parte. Remus s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Lucius lança une réplique qu'il voulu cinglante, mais le loup n'en avait que faire. Il glissa discrètement l'enregistreur dans la poche de l'agent qui paru surprit. Puis il l'accompagna jusqu'aux portes du ministère du côté moldu. Il lui sourit puis se retourna laissant le jeune agent seul, dans un état miteux sans aucun moyen de repartir dans leur QG.

* * *

><p>On <strong>avance, on avance, on avance... Lentement mais surement. Prochain chapitre pffff disons quand il ferra bon en Belgique. Non, je rigole sinon vous ne l'auriez pas avant longtemps. Allez en tout cas profitez de vos vacances et pensez à ceux qui bosse.<strong>


	15. Retour à la base

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi (que je remercie)**

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveau chapitre d'une longueur acceptable (plus grand qu'au début). Et je vous l'ai dit, il fait beau et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. On ne parlera pas de Reg et Harry ici mais au prochain oui; bien sûr. Sinon j'attends votre avis.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony se réveilla sur un torse d'homme. Cette première constatation faite, il se dit qu'il avait dû faire une bêtise. Il se remémora les événements qui l'avaient conduit là. Ils avaient été envoyés tous les deux par Regulus dans un plan foireux, chez des vampires. Ces derniers les avaient enfermés dans cette chambre, Sirius l'avait dragué et il avait succombé. Et là, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises depuis la veille le frappèrent. Il se leva en vitesse et essaya d'enfiler son pantalon. Sirius émergea également et regarda son amant chercher partout son t-shirt. Il se releva sur les coudes et d'un geste négligent tendit le vêtement à Tony.<p>

- C'est ça que tu cherches beau brun? Demanda-t-il en souriant, Tony lui prit des mains et l'enfila.

- Réveilles-toi Sirius on doit partir d'ici.

- Ah oui?

- On a laissé Harry et toute mon équipe avec ton frère.

- Nous avons vraiment couché ensemble? Demanda le prisonnier en semblant reprendre ses esprits, Tony détourna les yeux et répondit.

- Oui .

- Ah bon? Répondit Sirius en essayant de se remémorer la soirée sous l'œil vexer de son ami.

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, non.

- Ils nous ont drogués. Fit finalement l'agent en regardant les verres de vin. C'était dans le vin.

- Oui mais toi tu n'en as pas bu. Constata l'animagus en souriant ce qui énerva encore plus l'autre qui lui lança son pantalon.

- Sirius, il faut partir, alors habille-toi.

Alors que les deux finissaient de lacer leurs chaussures, la porte s'ouvrit sur Samuel Dalkove et la jeune femme de la veille. Elle resta en retrait alors que le maitre de maison s'avança d'un air triomphant. Les deux hommes se levèrent à l'unisson chacun d'un côté du lit.

- J'espère que vous avez bien dormis messieurs.

- Que nous voulez-vous? Demanda Tony sur la défensive.

- Mais rien du tout, je crois que vous cherchiez ceci. Dit-il en faisant signe à la femme qui lui confia un coffret, il l'ouvrit et ils découvrirent un diadème. Je vous le donne, et vous remettrez mon bonjour à Regulus

- Comment? S'étonna l'agent mais il fut calmé par Sirius.

- Laisse tomber Tony, on réglera ça avec lui.

Ils prirent le coffret, le renfermèrent et sortirent de là tout en restant sur leur garde. Mais rien ne se passa, ils purent partir sans encombre. Au final, ils avaient réussis leur mission. Ils transplanèrent au QG qui semblait fort calme. Ils cherchèrent les autres et trouvèrent Gibbs et Abby devant une des chambres, celle de Tim. L'informaticienne se trouvait dans les bras de son patron. Mais quand elle vit Tony, elle alla dans ses bras. Elle pleurait et ça, Tony ne pouvait le supporter. Il passa une main réconfortante dans son dos tout en questionnant Gibbs du regard.

- McGee vient de rentrer dans un sale état. Il nous a appelé et c'est Severus qui a été le chercher. Il aurait été torturé. Depuis ils sont dans la chambre, il le soigne apparemment. Expliqua Gibbs. Et votre mission?

- Un succès si l'on peut dire. Répondit Tony se rappelant qui devait mettre son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un. D'ailleurs où est Regulus?

- C'est-à-dire….

C'est à ce moment que Severus apparut. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même Abby releva la tête.

- Il va s'en sortir, il lui faudra juste du repos. Il m'a donné ceci. Dit-il en tendant l'enregistreur que la jeune s'empressa de prendre.

- Et Remus où est-il? Demanda Sirius en s'avançant.

- Aucune idée. Répondit simplement Severus.

- Et Regulus? Répéta Tony

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait poursuivre l'entraînement dans une salle spéciale et qu'on ne le reverrait pas avant un mois.

- Ce fils de pute nous a éloigné! S'emporta Anthony en frappant dans le mur.

- Tony! Essaya de le calmer Abby mais il l'ignora.

- Je vais le sortir de là.

- Cela les tuerait, tous les deux. Expliqua le maître des potions.

- Que pouvons-nous faire? Demanda la laborantine.

- Continuer et peut-être que ce truc pourrait nous aider. Répondit Severus en montrant l'enregistreur qu'Abby tenait.

- Allons tous dans la salle de réunion.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle, Abby transféra le contenu sur son ordinateur puis quand tout le monde fut prêt, elle appuya sur play. Dans un premier temps, ils entendirent le discours de Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur. Pour les sorciers ce ne fut qu'un rappel, pour les moldus c'était un coup dur. Ce Lord voulait les exterminer et apparemment, il en était proche. Puis il eut un blanc et une autre voix s'éleva. Plus rapide, plus proche aussi, celle de Remus. Sirius se releva un peu sur sa chaise.

_- J'adresse ce message à qui l'aura. Dans le nuit noire, la lune éclaire. Pour certain un maléfice pour d'autre une bénédiction. Mais l'étoile à mes côté m'aide et me soutient. A toi qui peux voir dans mes yeux la vérité, toi à moi le choix est fait. Dans la lutte du bien au mal, il en faut un, je serais l'atout trèfle. Jusqu'à ma mort ou la délivrance, mon cœur bat pour l'arc-en-ciel de mes nuits. A qui choisira, la confiance donnera_

- Quelqu'un à comprit quelque chose? Demanda Gibbs en regardant l'assemblée, qui semblait aussi perdu que lui à part peut-être Tonks et Sirius. Vous?

- Il est codé, mais je connais assez Remus pour comprendre un minimum. Répondit Sirius plus concentré que jamais, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- Alors?

- Il nous rappelle que dans la nuit noire, il y a toujours une lumière mais que pour lui cette lumière est encore pire. Expliqua-t-il, les autres se regardèrent ce n'était pas vraiment plus clair. Et il veut que je le soutienne dans son choix.

- Et qu'entre lui et vous, il a choisis. Avança Abby se disant que c'était sûrement lui qui avait abandonné Tim dans cet état.

- Non, il a dit de toi à moi et pas toi ou moi. Il a choisi de partir, de s'éloigner.

- Et l'atout trèfle? Interrogea Ziva qui parla pour la première fois.

- L'atout qu'on n'attend pas, l'atout trèfle, l'espion. Jusqu'à sa mort ou la fin. Finit-il durement. Par contre, j'ignore qui est l'arc-en-ciel.

- C'est moi. Fit simplement Tonks en se levant sortant de la pièce, les autres la laissèrent.

- Donc en résumé qu'est-ce qu'on sait? Questionna Tony.

- Il est dans les rangs de Voldemort. Résuma son amant.

Tonks sortit et laissa couler ses larmes, elle marcha, ses cheveux gris et long flottant derrière elle. Elle s'enferma dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva et se laissa aller contre la porte. Elle laissa échapper ses sanglots, ce qui la libéra de tout son stress. De sa peine, de son amour pour celui qui était désormais loin d'elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur Sky qui l'a regarda sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. L'auror reprit son calme et se leva, épousseta sa robe et fit son plus beau sourire. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas dupe, elle-même plongé dans une profonde tristesse, elle comprenait la peine de la femme.

- Vous allez bien? Demanda-t-elle quand même.

- Bien sûr et toi tu es toute seule? Où sont Ron et Hermione?

- Sans doute entrain de travailler même si on leur a donné quartier libre.

- Ah ok. Répondit l'auror examinant Caroline, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et semblait, elle aussi, avoir pleuré récemment.

- Je vais partir. Dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je suis venue ici en suivant un rêve mais ma mère me manque. Et aucun d'entre vous ici, n'a le temps pour la retrouver. Je ne vous en veux pas, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire.

- Écoute-moi, pour le moment dehors c'est l'enfer. Reste avec nous et je promets que quand cette histoire sera terminée, nous t'aiderons tous à la retrouver. Enfin je te promets que moi je t'aiderais. Lui promit Nymphadora même si ça sembla rassurer la plus jeune pendant un instant, elle reprit son air triste.

- Mais il sera peut-être trop tard. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, Tonks lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Je suis sûr que ta mère est vivante.

- Oui sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et c'est Sirius qui entra, il dit bonjour à Sky, qui sortit. Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine. Il comprit qu'elle allait mieux en voyant ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique coupé court.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il tout d'abord.

- Oui ça va mieux.

- Ecoute je comprendrais si tu refuses mais apparemment on aurait découvert un deuxième Horcruxe. Et Regulus pensait que tu serais la plus à même de l'avoir.

- Pourquoi moi? S'étonna l'auror, en croisant les bras.

- Ce serait Bellatrix qui l'aurait.

- Ah oui, et il veut que j'aille la voir. Que je lui dise: salut tante Bella, tu me détestes mais est-ce que je peux avoir l'horcruxe que tu caches?

- Et tu pars avec Gibbs. Prit la peine d'ajouter Sirius.

- Génial pendant qu'elle torturera Gibbs, je pourrais trouver l'Horcruxe qui peut avoir n'importe qu'elle forme.

- Va en parler avec lui et décidez. Dit simplement le brun en se retournant mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

- Attend Sirius

- Quoi? Demanda l'homme, il était plutôt pressé, il devait parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Remus?

- Plus vite on détruira ses maudites choses et plus vite il reviendra.

- Très bien. Dit-elle, elle avait l'impression que Sirius lui en voulait de ne pas être excitée de détruire un autre Horcruxe.

**Dans le laboratoire de Severus**

- De l'acide? Proposa Abby en examinant encore le diadème.

- C'est un objet magique donc la seule chose qui peut la détruire est magique. Répondit Severus, en cherchant dans ses potions quelque chose d'assez puissant.

- De l'acide magique?

- Vous êtes fatigante. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque. Vous devriez être au chevet de votre fiancé.

- Ce n'est pas mon fiancé. Tim c'est comme un frère, comme Tony. Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Et puis c'est vous le docteur.

- Je ne suis pas docteur mais Maître des potions, et j'ai mit un sort qui me préviendra s'il se réveille.

- Très bien donc je peux rester. Dit-elle puis se tut avant d'ajouter. Et du C4?

- Exaspérante.

**Dans la chambre de Tony. **

- Tony faut qu'on parle. Dit Sirius en entrant dans la chambre de Tony qui était entrain d'enlever son t-shirt.

- J'aimerai juste prendre une douche.

- Il y a deux choses qu'il faut qu'on mette au point. Commença-t-il, il marqua une pause et lança sa bombe. Il y a un traître parmi nous.

- Tout trouvé, ton frère. Répondit Tony en s'asseyant sur son lit toujours tors nu.

- Il a peut-être des méthodes extrêmes mais l'Horcruxe ont l'a eu grâce à lui. Il veut le détruire autant que nous.

- Et s'il faut tous nous sacrifier en commençant par ton filleul, tu t'en fous. S'emporta Anthony se retrouvant face à son ami.

- Jamais je ne le laisserai toucher à Harry.

- Ouvre les yeux c'est déjà fait. Répondit Tony se retournant pour aller chercher ses vêtements.

- On verra. Dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- D'ici là, il sera peut-être trop tard.

- Mais cela ne nous dit pas qui est le traître. Dit Sirius et là Tony compris où il voulait en venir, il le fusilla du regard.

- Tu penses à mon équipe? Je me porte garant pour chacun d'eux.

- Et moi pour tous les sorciers ici présent.

- On est dans une impasse alors.

- Dans les deux cas. Répondit Sirius et Tony ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans ce sujet. Tu ne peux pas simplement effacer cette soirée. J'étais peut-être drogué mais toi, non. Tu me voulais. Tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment. Ton meilleur ami est dans les rangs de Voldemort et mon meilleur ami est inconscient.

- Justement si demain nous sommes dans la même situation. Si toi ou moi mourrons. J'aimerai que tu saches que moi j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi.

Devant cette déclaration, Tony n'ajouta rien. Sirius baissa les yeux et s'en alla. Déçu, il l'était, il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration. Juste un moi aussi, lui aurait suffit. Mais le silence, était pire que tout. Il ne voulait rien dire ou tout dire.

Tonks avait trouvé Gibbs dans la bibliothèque entrain de lire un plan confectionné par Regulus. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Il posa la feuille et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle aurait très bien put être un de ses agents si on mettait ses cheveux de côtés. Elle avait toutes les qualités qu'il recherchait et il était content de travailler avec elle. Même si, cette mission, s'ils l'acceptaient, n'allait pas être du gâteau. Regulus avait laissé des instructions précises. Et Gibbs se disait que c'était même trop précis, comment avait-il eu tout ces renseignements? Tout ceci le dépassait, mais les règles étaient les mêmes que chez lui. Il supposa que Regulus devait avoir des informateurs un peu partout.

- Apparemment votre Tante, organise une petite fête dans une semaine. Et Regulus pense que si vous essayez vous pouvez réussir à être invitée.

- Jamais elle ne m'invitera. Elle me déteste et c'est réciproque.

- Lui pense que si vous écrivez une lettre satisfaisante vantant la gloire de ce Voldemort. Elle pourrait vous prendre sous son aile.

- Et même si ça marchait que devriez-vous faire vous? Demanda la femme, l'homme tiqua un instant et lu le parchemin.

- Lors de cette fête, il est prié à chaque participant d'amener un moldu.

- Hors de question! S'emporta la jeune femme en se levant tapant du poing sur la table. Vous savez ce qui vous attend? Vous serez torturé et je devrais vous torturer.

- Je survivrai et c'est la meilleure façon d'y entrer.

- C'est de la folie. Dit-elle en se rasseyant passant une main sur son visage.

- Ecrivez déjà cette lettre après on avisera.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur. Souria-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner.

- Non mais je pourrais alors écrivez c'est un ordre.

- Pour votre ami, je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi, pour Remus. Répondit-il la jeune fille ne voulait pas se laisser abattre encore une fois et lança un:

- Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Elle prit une feuille, une plume et pendant que Gibbs se replongeait dans les papiers, elle écrivit. Après sa dixième feuille froissée, elle arriva enfin à quelque chose de concluant. Elle décida d'aller le montrer à Sirius. Il connaissait assez Bellatrix pour savoir si elle allait se laisser avoir. Gibbs resta seul, jusqu'à ce que Tony entre. Il s'assit et fit semblant d'admirer la table. Jethro regarda son agent qui lui fit un sourire.

- Ça va patron?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il à Tony?

- Je voulais que tu saches que si tu voulais partir parce que ça devient trop dangereux, je comprendrais.

- On en a déjà parlé Tony.

- Je sais mais les choses ont changés.

- Comment ça? Demanda l'homme voyant que son agent savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

- La dernière phrase du message de Remus. A qui choisira, la confiance donnera. Pour moi et Sirius, cela veut dire qu'on ne doit pas donner notre confiance à tout le monde. Une chose est sûre, j'ai confiance en vous. Et c'est dur pour moi, mais j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en eux.

- Tu veux dire aux sorciers.

- Regulus nous mène en bateau et il aura intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse en sortant. Mais je suis certain qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

- Très bien que proposes-tu?

- On attend et vois venir. Mais je préfère qu'on reste sur nos gardes.

- Tu as confiance en Tonks? Questionna Leroy voulant avoir son avis.

- Oui, c'est un agent comme nous.

- BOUM!

- C'était quoi ça?

D'un seul mouvement, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Ils coururent dans la direction de la fumée, en chemin ils rencontrèrent Ziva qui les suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du laboratoire de Severus. Les trois agents se regardèrent puis Tony d'un coup de pied défonça la porte. Là; ils virent Abby en face de Severus qui avait sa baguette braqué sur elle. Par réflexe tous les trois pointèrent leurs armes sur le professeur.

- Lâche ta baguette. Lança Tony mais Severus lui lança un regard noir.

- Elle est possédée par ce que contenait le diadème.

- Pourquoi devrait-on te croire?

- Regarde ses yeux, espèce d'idiot.

Sans baisser leurs armes, ils regardèrent leur amie. Ils eurent un frisson en voyant ses yeux totalement noir, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, un cri horrible en sortit. Ils se bouchèrent les oreilles et tombèrent à genoux. Seul Severus tint bon, face à l'informaticienne, il essaya une nouvelle technique. Il s'approcha, la possédée le regarda étrangement en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres. Et d'un geste rapide, il mit sa main derrière la tête de la femme et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un courant électrique passa entre les deux et la jeune fille tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Les autres se précipitèrent sur elle et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle s'assit doucement et regarda Severus qui c'était éloigné.

- Tu m'as embrassé?

- C'est ce que craint le plus Voldemort. Expliqua simplement le Maitre des Potions.

- Les bisous? Rigola Anthony pendant que son amie reprenait des couleurs.

- L'amour crétin.

- DRINNG!

- C'est quoi encore ça? Grogna Gibbs.

- Je crois que votre ami est réveillé.

- Tim! Cria la jeune femme en s'en allant dans les couloirs.

- Fascinante. Murmura Severus avant de sortir à son tour.

Ziva prit le reste du diadème cassé en deux, les deux autres la regardèrent.

- J'y crois pas, ils l'ont fait sauté avec des explosifs. Dit-elle sentant ses doigts.

- Je crois qu'ils ont également utilisé un sort d'acide. Constata Tony voyant les traces. Au moins ça a marché.

- Mais est-ce qu'on va avoir droit à une possession à chaque fois? S'inquiéta Ziva se rappelant l'état de son amie.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Répondit son ami. Il faudrait déjà savoir où sont les autres.

- Je viens d'envoyer ma lettre peut-être d'ici peu aurons-nous le deuxième. Dit Tonks qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Et que faisons-nous en attendant? Demanda Ziva en sortant suivit des autres.

- Si on se regardait un film? Proposa Tony en souriant.

- Tient Tony est de retour.

- Quoi? Tu connais une meilleure façon de passer son temps? Enfin sauf si tu as une autre proposition. Dit-il dans ton charmeur et elle roula des yeux.

- Et le Tony dragueur en prime.

- Je te manquais, avoue-le.

Pour seul réponse ils reçurent une tape derrière la tête et quand Tonks rit, elle en reçu une en prime. Gibbs les dépassa en souriant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah mon humble avis certains doivent trouver que ça traine un peu ( qui a dit beaucoup?) en longueur. Mais toute mes fics sont comme ça, mais elles ont toute une fin. A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas la review avant de sortir ;-).<strong>


	16. Mission infiltration

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais vous faire une brève explication du pourquoi de cette longue attente. Raison number 1: manque d'inspiration, de temps, moral bas... bref chose courante. Number 2: j'ai reçu une review qui m'a abbatue un peu plus,<strong>

Je me marre tellement c'est mauvais. Et je dis mauvais pour être sympa parce que vraiment, là, faut arréter les conneries..

Bref, c'est bien de vouloir essayer, mais il faut savoir aussi arréter.

A bon Entendeur,

Lucy_Rogue666

**Je sais faut pas se prendre la tête pour si peu et j'accepte les mauvaises critiques (constructive). Comme celle-ci**

Salut,

En ce qui me concerne, le problème n'est pas que l'histoire traîne en longueur, de ce côté-là ça va.

Deux choses me dérangent en revanche :

1/ Trop de personnages : en matière de crossover, le mieux est de faire rentrer entre un, deux voir trois personnages dans l'univers de l'autre : Harry et Sirius par exemple c'était suffisant. Bien sûr, tu peux parler des autres, mais pas en faire des perso principaux également, sinon, c'est trop lourd et on ne sait plu vraiment où donner de la tête...

2/ Mais surtout : que le secret de Tony (la maie), soit éventé en une seconde. Ce qui est intéressant dans les crossovers, c'est la part de mystère qui y est attachée :

Exemple ici : Tout un pan de la vie de Tony est liée à la magie. Outre le fait que ce secret n'est pas sensé être divulgué à des moldus (oubliettes et autres), l'auteur doit faire de ses lecteurs le complice de la situation.

C'est à dire que le lecteur en apprend un peu plus à chaque chapitre sur le passé de Tony et sa relation avec les autres personnages (pour ça ta fic est OK), mais tout en le regardant évoluer dans son univers actuel (cacher la magie aux yeux des autres, protéger son secret).

C'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à réellement accrocher à ta fic.

Bon, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, c'est un avis qui n'engage que moi... Tu en fais ce que tu veux!

Bon courage pour la suite!

**Mais je trouve que celle-ci que j'ai reçue également m'apporte beaucoup plus et je ne l'ai pas mal prise. bien au contraire car je suis d'accord avec.** **Bref juste un intermède pour montrer ce qu'est une review constructive et ce qui ne l'est pas. Je sais que ma fic est loin d'être la meilleur mais je me dis qu'elle ne doit pas être la pire si j'ai 195 commentaires. Sur ce je vous laisse... pour le chapitre**

* * *

><p><p>

Tonks était stressée, vêtue d'une robe noire envoyée par sa tante. Elle n'était pas laide en soi, mais le noir n'était pas la couleur qui allait le mieux à la jeune femme. D'un naturel enjoué et plein de vie, voir excentrique, cette couleur n'était pas le plus présente dans son armoire. Néanmoins ce n'était pas le vêtement qui la stressait mais la soirée où elle devait se rendre. Bellatrix Black lui avait rapidement répondu favorablement, et elle aurait préféré qu'elle dise non. Cela aurait été plus simple car elle ne sentait vraiment pas ce plan. Elle le ferrait, bien sûr, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle en ressortirait. Et surtout dans quel état Gibbs serait.

Ils partirent donc avec une énorme appréhension, et surtout encore beaucoup de doute. Tim était toujours faible, Harry n'était pas encore sortit, Ron allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard et commencer son rôle d'espion. Alors que de leur côté, ils ignoraient encore qui jouait un double jeu. Les autres étaient en stand by, prêt à intervenir si les deux agents réclamaient leur aide. Mais chacun savait que la priorité était l'horcruxe. Nymphadora les fit transplaner juste devant les grilles d'un immense manoir. Elle respira un grand coup, réajusta les sortilèges placé sur son coéquipier. Sortilèges divers, notamment pour connaître sa position et un dernier dérivé de l'impérium. Un dernier regard et ils avancèrent vers la mission qui promettait d'être la plus dur de leur carrière respective.

Ils passèrent les portes et déjà le ton fut donné quand des cris retentirent. La jeune femme ne laissa rien paraître et s'avança vers se qui semblait être une hôtesse d'accueil. Plutôt jeune, les cheveux crollés noir, elle ne semblait pas déranger par l'ambiance sordide. Elle regarda Tonks puis fit une grimace en voyant Gibbs. Pour faire bonne figure, ses habits étaient déchirés et quelques blessures superficielles parcouraient son visage et son corps.

- Puis-je connaitre votre nom? Demanda l'hôtesse d'une voix aigue.

- Nymphadora Tonks. Répondit la jeune femme mais une voix la fit se retourner.

- Chrystaline, veuillez notez Nymphadora Black. Rectifia Bellatrix. Je n'aimerais pas que le nom de se sale moldu imprègne ma maison. N'est-ce pas chère nièce? Ajouta-t-elle-même si c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Bien entendu ma tante, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. S'inclina respectueusement Tonks.

- Te voir ici est une grande joie pour moi. Si seulement ta grand-mère était encore de ce monde. Dit-elle semblant se perdre dans ses pensées puis aussi soudainement elle ajouta. Et tu as amené un jouet.

- Comme convenu.

- Plutôt vieux, les jeunes sont plus endurants mais tu apprendras. J'ai toute ton éducation à refaire. Chrystaline amenez ce déchet avec les autres.

- Bien Madame. Répondit la servante, elle appela un homme qui emmena Gibbs.

- Viens ma chérie, j'ai tant de chose à te montrer.

Sans un regard pour Gibbs, elle suivit sa tante qui la laissa très vite en plan au milieu de prétendants. À première vue, on aurait put croire à une soirée mondaine normale, la nourriture et le champagne coulant à flot. Les femmes cherchant un partit, les hommes rigolant entre eux. Le seul bémol étant apparemment, Bellatrix et son mari avaient laissé tomber les elfes de maison pour des esclaves humains. Quand elle croisa le regard d'une serveuse, elle eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Mais celle-ci baissa précipitamment la tête. Cette femme devait avoir le même âge que Sirius et moldue vu le M graver dans son cou. Un des hommes qui l'entourait lança une blague, tout le monde rit. Elle sourit par politesse et sous un prétexte totalement féminin, s'éclipsa. De toute façon, pour eux, les femmes ne devaient que sourire et jamais parler. Seule exception, les folles comme sa tante. Qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre d'invités. Tout le gratin était là, des mangemorts, futur mangemorts, hommes influents de par le monde. Ou plutôt du nouveau monde comme dirait sa tante. Néanmoins, elle réussit à sortir de la salle et grâce à ses talents se faufila discrètement dans les étages. Elle réalisa que certaines chambres étaient déjà occupées, pour des séances plus privés. Elle devait absolument trouver ce truc. Seul petit inconvénient, elle ne savait pas quoi chercher, ni où le chercher. Alors qu'elle sortait d'une bibliothèque, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy.

- Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda-t-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

- Drago, je visite simplement. Répondit Tonks se traitant mentalement d'idiote de n'avoir pas prit plus de précaution.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tante Bella aime qu'on fouille ses affaires.

- Elle ne dira rien.

- Si tu en es si sûr, je peux aller lui dire.

- Petrificus totalus. Incanta une voix cacher dans l'ombre, le mystérieux inconnu s'avança.

- Remus? S'exclama Tonks, surprise de le voir et habillé avec tant de classe; il avait échangé ses habits rapiécés contre un magnifique costume.

- J'ai vu que tu avais besoin de mon aide.

- Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui sautant au cou mais il l'écarta.

- Pas de tant à perdre, je vais lui effacer la mémoire et le cacher dans une pièce. Toi, retourne en bas.

- Non, je dois chercher la chose.

- Si elle t'a fait venir, c'est pour te tester et les festivités vont commencer d'en une minute.

- Justement, je ne compte pas revenir. Il nous la faut aujourd'hui. Insista-t-elle et Remus soupira.

- Alors il faudra lui prendre.

- Tu sais où il est?

- Elle porte une bague, c'est ce que tu cherches.

- Elle porte une partie de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui sur elle? Mais ça pourrait…

- Quoi? La rendre folle, elle l'est déjà.

- Comment vais-je l'avoir?

- Je ne peux pas t'aider mais quoi que tu décides, il vaut mieux redescendre maintenant. Et si tu n'es pas sûr, abandonne. Ta vie ne vaut pas d'être sacrifiée pour ça.

- Tu as changé.

- Le temps nous est compté.

Elle embrassa Remus, et après avoir reprit son calme redescendit les marches. Elle fut happée par sa tante, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la salle de réception. Elle prit un air tout à fait innocent et stupide qu'elle avait copié d'une ancienne camarade de classe.

- Mais où étais-tu?

- Me refaire une beauté, il y a tellement de beaux monde ici.

- Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser après. Le clou de la soirée va bientôt commencer. Viens avec moi.

Elle l'a saisit par le bras et l'emmena dans les donjons. D'abords elle crut, que sa tante l'avait démasqué. Elle mit sa main sur sa baguette, mais Bellatrix, avec un grand sourire de démente, s'arrêta devant une porte.

- J'ai pensé que torturer devant tout le monde pour une première fois c'est un peu déstabilisant. Je veux te montrer la jouissance que cela apporte. Derrière cette porte t'attends ton avenir.

Elle l'ouvrit et laissa sa nièce entrer. Il fallut qu'elle s'habitue à la noirceur de la pièce et peu à peu, elle aperçu Gibbs attaché au mur. Elle garda son calme, il avait mit au point un plan. Au QG, ils avaient placé un sort sur la baguette de Tonks pour que ses sorts soit fictifs. Ils auraient la même couleur, mais rien ne devrait se produire. Le tout était de faire bonne figure.

- Bon, je vais commencer. Déclara Bellatrix ce qui fit stressée Tonks qui essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre.

- Mais …

- Ça te pose un problème?

- Non bien sûr mais j'avais pensé qu'il serait à moi. Essaya Tonks, mais devant la mine suspicieuse de sa tante, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas bien choisis ses mots.

- Ton engouement est étonnant mais je ne pense pas que tu aies le niveau.

- Bien sûr. Admis la jeune femme baissant la tête.

Et la torture débuta, d'abord doucement puis les sorts défilèrent. Gibbs tint bon, puis il cria mais très vite, il n'eut même plus de voix pour crier. Si la jeune auror avait encore des doutes, ils s'envolèrent. Sa tante était une psychopathe de la plus sale espèce. Elle se délectait à bruler, couper, asphyxier et pendant ce temps sa nièce devait faire semblant de l'admirer. Et puis quelqu'un entra.

- Bella, nous avons un problème. Expliqua Lucius en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Lequel? Tiqua Bellatrix visiblement contrariée qu'on l'interrompe.

- Quelqu'un a agressé Drago

- Il serait tant que ton fils sache se défendre.

- Il lui a également effacé la mémoire et d'après Chrystaline notre chère nièce est montée à l'étage.

- Très bien je m'en occupe.

- Tu es sûr? Demanda le blond en jetant un œil à l'auror.

- Douterais-tu de mes compétences Lucius? Questionna Bellatrix et Tonk vit l'homme se raidir.

- Je serai à l'étage, rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini. dit-il en sortant de la pièce sans tourner le dos à sa belle-sœur.

- As-tu voulu me jouer un tour ma chère nièce?

- Non, regarde ma baguette. Je n'ai rien fait de telle.

- Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais il est temps de me montrer ce que tu vaux.

- Très bien. Répondit l'auror en sortant sa baguette mais sa tante l'arrêta.

- Avec ce couteau

Elle lui tendit un couteau tranchant avec encore des taches de sang sur la lame. Elle se tourna vers Gibbs mais quand elle croisa son regard, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Il avait déjà trop souffert de cette mission, il fallait qu'elle finisse le plus vite possible. Alors elle se jeta sur sa tante qui de surprise tomba à terre. L'auror bien que plus petite immobilisa son adversaire en dessus d'elle, lui asséna une bonne droite et sa tante tomba inconsciente. Tonk vit la bague placer à l'annuaire de la folle, elle voulut l'enlever mais ni parvenant pas, elle choisit l'option B. Pensant à tout le mal que Bellatrix avait fait, elle lui coupa le doigt. Elle le mit dans sa poche et alla délivrer son coéquipier. Ce dernier était plus fort que la jeune femme l'aurait cru, il tenait toujours debout. Après avoir vérifié que la voix était libre, ils sortirent. Mais quand ils passèrent devant le cachot de la serveuse qu'elle avait croisé, elle stoppa net. Tonks venait de se rappeler d'où elle l'avait vue. Elle s'approcha des barreaux, la femme était prostrée dans un coin.

- Danielle?

- Que me voulez-vous encore?

- Je vais vous sortir de là, je suis une amie de votre fille Caroline

- Pourquoi me torturez-vous encore? Ça ne vous a pas suffit de la tuer devant moi.

- Caroline est vivante.

- Elle est morte! Morte vous m'entendez, alors laissez-là en paix.

- Tonks, il faut partir. Intervint Gibbs d'une voix enraillé.

- Mais…

- On a ce qu'on était venu chercher. On ne peut rien de plus.

Ravalant ses larmes, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent facilement dehors, pas de garde cela leur parut bizarre mais ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et tranplanèrent. L'arriver au QG mit fin au dernière force de l'ex-marine qui s'effondra. Il fut prit très vite en charge par Severus. Tonks, elle, resta un moment sous le choc mais quand elle aperçu Tony, qui allait à la suite de son boss, elle l'arrêta et l'emmena à l'écart.

- Vous avez réussi? Demanda-t-il

- On l'a oui. Dit-elle en lui montrant le doigt

- Tu n'as pas fait dans la dentelle.

- Elle non plus. Répondit-elle en pensant à l'ex-marine comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tony l'a rassura.

- Il s'en sortira, c'est un dur à cuire.

- Il faut également que je te parle d'autre chose. Là-bas j'ai vu un autre prisonnier. C'était la mère de Caroline.

- Tu n'aurais rien put faire.

- Elle nous a dit que les mangemorts avaient tué sa fille devant elle.

- Impossible elle délirait, tu sais mieux que moi que Bellatrix aime bien manipuler les esprits.

- Mais imagine une minute que c'est vrai? Et si c'était elle notre espion?

- Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi et pas à Sirius?

- Je sais que tu doutes des sorciers. Je veux juste que tu aies toutes les cartes en main.

- Venez vite! S'écria Sirius du haut des escaliers.

- Quoi? Demandèrent les deux autres.

- Harry est sortit!

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous savez quoi le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Plus qu'à le relire et l'envoyer à ma béta qui elle aussi à beaucoup de boulot donc on verra pour la parution mais ça devrait être plus rapide.<strong>


	17. Retour difficile

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée mais comprenez moi... Pourquoi remettre à demain ce que l'on peut faire après-demain? Je sais c'est mal, mais bonne année tout de même. Moi, elle commence plutôt mal mais bon, j'aime bien ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à Yukipi et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry fixait son reflet dans le miroir. C'est comme s'il regardait un étranger, bien sûr ses cheveux avaient tellement grandis qu'il devait les attacher. Il était plus musclé et avait prit deux, trois centimètres. Mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui avaient changés, ils étaient toujours verts mais il était différent. En quoi, il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer.<p>

Alors qu'il passait sa main sur une légère cicatrice qu'il avait dans le cou, quelqu'un entra. Il se retourna et se fut un Tony plutôt gêné qui entra. Il fit mine de regarder la décoration avant de se re-concentrer sur son filleul. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait ici.

- J'aurais plutôt parié sur Sirius. Plaisanta Harry même si le ton qu'il employa n'était pas vraiment comique.

- On a joué ça à la courte paille. Répliqua son parrain en usant du même ton.

- Quel est le problème?

- Tu me poses la question? Cela fait deux jours que tu es sortis et c'est à peine si tu nous as adressé un regard. Tu n'es pas encore sorti de ta chambre. Seul Regulus a le droit de te voir.

- Je récupérais .

- Et maintenant tu as assez récupéré? Demanda sarcastiquement Tony n'aimant vraiment pas l'attitude du plus jeune.

- Que veux-tu savoir?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Où est passé le vrai Harry?

- Je suis Harry, et qui es-tu pour pouvoir me juger? S'énerva le jeune sorcier, en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur. Un parrain qu'on a forcé à s'occuper de moi.

- On ne m'a pas forcé. Rectifia Tony en reculant d'un pas maintenant sur la défensive.

- Un peu, quand même. Rigola Harry mais c'était encore un rire sans joie même s'il était plus calme.

- On t'a changé. Regulus t'a changé. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te laisser avec ce connard! S'énerva l'agent ce qui eut pour effet de remettre Harry dans le même état.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter! Lui, m'a fait confiance et m'a appris ce que je devais savoir. Il m'a aidé!

- Regarde-toi Harry, il t'a volé, quoi… disons deux ans de ta vie. Tu ne les récupéras pas.

- Voldemort m'a volé ma vie, cependant j'aurais put en avoir une mais tu es partit. Tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi. Et maintenant tu es faible et je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

- Tu veux que je parte?

- Oui et emmène les autres avec toi. Répondis le sorcier en tournant le dos, faisant un geste de la main comme s'il se débarrassait d'un nuisible.

- Si c'est ton choix.

Furieux Tony partit en claquant la porte. Il se rendit à sa chambre et lança pêle-mêle ses affaires dans son sac. C'est quand il essayait de fermer la fermeture éclair que Gibbs entra. Depuis son entrevue avec Bellatrix, il devait s'appuyer sur une canne. Mais c'était là, la seule séquelle qu'il lui restait. Et pour ceux qui connaissait un tant soi peu la folle, c'était un miracle. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte regardant son agent se battre avec son sac. Pour épargner l'objet, il décida de signaler sa présence.

- Que fais-tu Dinozzo?

- On s'en va. Répondis l'agent sans se retourner. J'ai déjà assez risqué vos vies.

- Et Harry?

- Il est différent. Expliqua le sorcier en se retournant enfin. Pour tout te dire, quand je regarde ses yeux, j'ai l'impression de voir un autre. Non, en réalité j'ai l'impression de voir Regulus et de l'entendre en plus. Il lui a bourré le cerveau avec ses idées à la con. S'emporta-t-il avant d'ajouter devant les yeux sévères de son boss. Désolé, patron.

- Raison de plus de rester et de l'aider.

- Il m'a demandé de partir et de vous emmenez avec.

- Alors c'est la dernière chose à faire. Je pense qu'il est perdu et peut-être que lui aussi ne se reconnait plus.

- Boss, va le voir, moi je ne peux pas. Lâcha-t-il en se retournant, Jethro s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tony, tu n'es pas un mauvais parrain

- J'aurais du me battre. Fit Anthony en se dégageant.

- Ressassez le passer, ne le changera pas. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé avant toi. Maintenant va voir Regulus, il voulait te parler de la jeune fille.

- Mouais

- Et Dinozzo, garde ton calme.

Jethro regarda son agent partir encore énervé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'envoyé chez Regulus mais au moins il se défoulerait. Et il devait avouer que l'idée que Regulus se fasse remette en place, lui plaisait. Se rappelant qu'un autre Potter avait besoin de lui, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune. Il frappe un coup, puis deux mais rien ne se passa. C'est quand il voulu frapper une troisième fois qu'un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Il sortit son arme et ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry assis contre son lit, des bouts de verre éparpillés autour de lui. Gibbs rangea son arme, posa sa canne sur le lit et s'approcha doucement en enlevant sa veste. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry qui semblait complètement dans les vapes. C'est seulement quand il sentit la veste qui pensait ses mains qu'il releva ses yeux.

- Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Dit simplement le plus jeune en fixant le visage de son ainé.

- Il faudrait t'empêcher de t'approcher des miroirs.

- De toute façon ma vie peut difficilement être pire. Sept ans de malheur en plus ou en moins.

- Et c'est en écartant tous ceux qui tiennent à toi que tu veux la rendre meilleure?

- Regardez-vous. Dit simplement Harry en mettant une main sur la jambe de l'agent.

- J'ai eu bien pire.

- Alors regardez Tim ou Sky.

- Alors tu es au courant pour elle?

- Regulus me l'a dit

- Je pense qu'il devrait apprendre à la fermer.

- Il m'aide à devenir plus fort. Le défendit encore une fois Harry, mais devant Gibbs ses mots n'avaient pas la même force que tout à l'heure.

- Quand Tony est sortit tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas reconnu. Mais moi, là, je vois que le Harry d'avant est toujours là. Et c'est de celui-là qu'on veut, pas d'un nouveau despote.

- Mais Regulus dit que pour le battre il faut que je sois comme lui.

- Et c'est ça que tu veux? Ne plus ressentir aucun sentiment? Devenir un monstre sans cœur, qui torture et tue au petit-déjeuner?

- Non, mais parfois j'aimerai ne plus rien ressentir.

- Les émotions sont le propre de l'homme.

- Mais les soldats…

- Sont des hommes. Finit Gibbs s'en suivit un silence.

- Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas?

- Je serais là jusqu'au bout

- Je devrais sans doute trouver Tony pour m'excuser. Fit Harry en se levant suivit de Jethro qui grimaça.

- Je crois qu'il est avec Regulus. Ils sont s'en doute entrain de s'entre-tuer à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je le pense aussi. Sourit le jeune, puis un nouveau silence qu'il brisa encore. Gibbs?

- Oui. Répondit l'homme en reprenant sa canne.

- J'aime un homme, mais je suis certain que lui ne m'aime pas de la même façon. Vous croyez que je dois lui dire?

- Tu sais gamin, ces choses-là n'ont jamais été mon terrain de prédilection.

- Ok, je m'en souviendrais.

De l'autre côté du QG, dans la salle de réunion, autre ambiance.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard imbécile croisé avec un singe mythomane et manipulateur! Cria Tony de plus en plus énervé.

- Très innovant comme insulte. Répondis calmement Regulus appuyé contre la table.

Les spectateurs qui n'étaient autre que: Ziva, Tim, Severus, Abby, Nymphadora et Sirius soupirèrent d'unisson. En réalité ils soupirèrent tous à part Sirius qui trouvait la situation comique. Assis autour de la table, il attendait que la vraie réunion commence.

- Tais-toi! Tu te prends pour Dumbledore avec tes quêtes à la con.

- En plus sexy mais oui.

- Tony, calme-toi tu es entrain de mettre le feu au canon. Essaya de calmer Ziva

- Aux poudres Ziva. La reprit Tony. Et arrête de reprendre pour lui.

- Je dis juste que tu t'énerves alors que lui reste calme. Et qu'on a quelque chose à régler.

- Si ce que dis Tonks est vrai. Fit Regulus et la concerné lui lança un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

- Et c'est vrai.

- Alors nous avons vraiment un problème. Dit-il simplement en s'asseyant et Tony en fit de même.

- L'hypothèse la plus plausible est que la vraie Caroline a été capturée avec sa mère et qu'elle a été remplacée par quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua Severus qui avait hâte de regagner son laboratoire.

- Sous polynectar? Questionna Tony enfin redevenu calme. Mais on l'aurait remarqué, personne n'a rien vu?

- Personne n'a fait attention à elle, c'est une moldue. Dit Severus se retrouvant avec le regard noir de tout les moldus présent mais seule Abby réagit.

- Hey!

- C'est quoi du polynectar? Demanda Tim.

- C'est ce que je disais. Se moqua le maitre des potions et il reçu un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la laborantine qui eut plus mal que lui.

- Une potion pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre à partir d'un morceau d'adn. Expliqua Tony, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se moque du bleu. Alors elle devait en avoir un sacré stock.

- Elle voulait partir. Intervint Tonks se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, voyant que tout les regards avaient convergés vers elle, elle s'expliqua. Peu avant que je parte en mission Sky enfin la fausse m'a dit qu'elle voulait partir.

- C'est logique elle aurait put partir et revenir avec son stock plein. Intervint pour la première fois Sirius. Et nous l'aurions acceptée.

- Mais s'ils l'ont effectivement tué alors ils n'ont plus d'Adn? Constata McGee, tout le monde y réfléchis et c'est Severus qui donna l'explication.

- Pas forcément, on sait juste qu'ils l'ont tués

- Vous voulez dire qu'il garderait le corps? Demanda Ziva, elle en avait déjà vu beaucoup pourtant cette idée la répugnait même si elle ne laissait rien paraitre.

- En stase probablement pour que les cellules ne se désagrège pas.

- C'est glauque. S'exprima Abby et il lui en fallait beaucoup à elle aussi.

- En même temps leur chef est un mort vivant qui a déchiré son âme. Dit Anthony et c'est vrai que dit comme ça, mais cela ne réglait pas leur problème.

- Alors que faisons-nous? Demanda l'israélienne en se tournant vers le chef des opérations.

- La tuer parait être la meilleure solution. Proposa Severus

- Ou nous jouons leur jeu. Fit Regulus avec son sourire en coin.

- Que vas-tu encore nous sortir comme idée tordue?

- On l'a laisse nous espionné et nous nous lui fournissons des fausses informations.

- C'est dangereux comme plan. Constata Sirius, apparemment d'après leur réaction, Tonks et Tony était de son avis.

- Si on le gère mal. Répondit simplement le maitre de maison. Et puis à mon avis il n'a pas envoyé son meilleur mangemort pour cette mission. Il sera très facile de le berner.

- Et si on n'avait tord? Demanda Tonks en gigotant sur sa chaise.

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu étais sûr. Lui rappela le plus jeune des Black mettant encore plus mal-à-l'aise l'auror.

- Je sais mais admettons que j'aie tord.

- Alors nous la mettons juste à l'écart. Mais si tu veux avoir tord regardons le sujet suivant. Le doigt de ma chère cousine ramenée avec brio, certes, avec la bague. Seul détail, tu aurais très bien put la tuer. Là tu as eu tord.

- Elle était inconsciente.

- N'oublie pas de lui rappeler, si elle te capture. Juste avant qu'elle te torture, je suis sûr qu'elle en tiendra compte. On est en guerre et chaque mort dans leur camp et un peu d'espoir pour nous.

- Tout le monde n'est pas un psychopathe comme toi. Marmonna l'auror mais son interlocuteur fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et se tourna vers le potionniste.

- Donc je disais Severus, quand comptes-tu le détruire?

- On essaye de prendre toute les précautions pour que l'incident de l'autre fois ne se renouvelle pas.

- Incident, incident, je vais t'en donner moi. Intervint Abby, en se levant sous le regard des autres.

- Il parle du moment où tu voulais tous nous tué. Lui rappela Tony en souriant

- Ah oui avant le truc. Fit-elle en s'asseyant tout en se remémorant alors que ses amis souriaient.

- Oui avant.

- Très bien, tiens-moi au courant. Conclu Regulus comme si personne ne les avaient interrompu. Si on n'a plus rien à débattre, je vous laisse, je dois parler à Ronald.

- Pour lui pervertir l'esprit. Lança Tony se levant en même temps que les autres quittaient la pièce avant que le deuxième round commence.

- Je mets juste tous les moyens pour gagner cette guerre mais si tu t'inquiètes tellement pour ton filleul pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui?

- Je l'ai laissé avec Gibbs

- Alors tu t'en es rendu compte.

- De quoi?

- Peut-être pas finalement. Rigola le sorcier, et Tony énervé le saisit par le col.

- Dis-moi ce que tu insinues?

- Le fait est que tout le monde comprend ton filleul à part toi.

En gardant le même sourire mesquin Regulus, se libéra et sortit laissant Tony seul. Harry entra alors que son parrain allait sortir.

- Si tu cherches Regulus il est avec ton ami, Ron. Dit Tony acerbe. Si tu le considères encore comme ton ami

- Non c'est toi que je voulais voir

- Quel honneur! Le grand Harry Potter veut parler à son faible parrain.

- Je ferai mieux de revenir plus tard. Dit Harry penaud en se retournant voyant ça son parrain se sentant stupide lui saisit l'épaule.

- Non, attend. Vas-y que voulais-tu me dire?

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis tantôt.

- Si tu le pensais .

- Mais je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi à été les meilleurs de toute ma vie. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que je pourrais faire ce que je voulais. Tu me donnais le choix de ma vie. Dit-il d'une seule traite et il ajouta en baissant la tête. Dommage que ce n'était qu'un bref moment.

- J'aurais dû me battre pour avoir ta garde mais même si je ne peux pas changer le passé. Je te promets de me battre pour toi.

- Tu crois qu'on a une chance? Demanda Harry, Tony passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules.

- Ce cinglé de Regulus le croit et ne lui répète pas mais je préfère l'avoir dans notre camp

- Et je préfère aussi t'avoir dans mon camp

- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas mauvais en insulte

Après une accolade virile, ils se séparèrent, Harry allant voir ses amis et Tony allant défaire son sac. Il fut surpris de trouver Sirius assis à côté du dit-sac.

- Tu pars quelque part? Demanda l'ex-prisonnier alors que son ami fermait la porte.

- Longue histoire mais non. Ça va toi?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Tu m'as l'air bien calme. S'expliqua l'agent en ouvrant son sac. À la réunion, tu n'as presque rien dit

- Toi par contre. Railla Sirius regardant son ami rangé ses affaires.

- Ouais ça va. Fit-il en lui lançant une chaussette, il eut un blanc puis Sirius reprit.

- J'ai juste pensé.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- On est quoi nous deux? Demanda l'animagus, Tony se figea puis continua son rangement.

- Comment ça?

- On est ensemble ou pas? J'aimerais juste clarifier les choses.

- Et tu crois que c'est le moment?

- Il y a un moment pour ça?

- On est en guerre

- Et les gens ne s'aiment pas pendant la guerre? Des enfants ne naissent pas pendant la guerre?

- Tu veux un enfant, tu sais que pour deux hommes c'est plutôt dur ?

- Arrête! Fit Sirius en lui saisissant le bras et le forçant à s'assoir. Quand on était jeune tu m'as assez reproché de plaisanter sur notre relation. Alors cette fois-ci c'est moi qui te demande d'être sérieux.

- Alors je vais te dire exactement ce que tu me répondais.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa et ils basculèrent sur le lit faisant tomber le sac vide.

Flash-Back

- Non Sirius! Je veux avoir une vraie conversation.

- D'accord je t'écoute Tiny. Répondis le jeune Sirius en s'avançant doucement à travers la salle de classe vide en direction du plus jeune

- J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je suis pour toi. Dit Anthony Potter en rougissant furieusement se triturant les mains.

- Mais tu es tout pour moi. Répondit le plus âgé sensuellement en se collant à son petit-ami mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Arrête! Alors pourquoi embrasses-tu cette Stéphanie ou Bettanie ou l'autre garce de Marie?

- Parce que j'aime les noms en i. Plaisanta-t-il en caressant le visage du plus jeune. Hein mon petit Anthony

- Alors je ne suis qu'un trophée sur ton tableau de chasse sauf que moi tu me caches. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on inversait les rôles et que c'était moi qui draguais tout ce qui est en jupe?

- Tu n'y arriverais jamais, tu es trop honnête pour ça. Répondit simplement Sirius en embrassant passionnément le plus jeune.

- Tu verras un jour les rôles seront inversés et tu verras comme c'est désagréable de passer pour le bouche-trou de service.

- On verra. Répondit simplement le gryffondor avant de coucher Tony sur sa cape posé par terre.

Fin du Flash-back

Les deux hommes étaient couchés, nus, sous les couvertures. Tony balança la couverture sur Sirius et s'assit sur le bord du lit s'apprêtant à se lever.

- Finalement ce n'est pas si mal de passer pour le bouche-trou de service. Dit Sirius le sourire aux lèvres

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas aussi con que toi. Je vais prendre une douche

- Je peux venir?

- Au moins tu es redevenu comme avant.

- Alors ça veut dire oui?

* * *

><p>Merci à tous<p> 


	18. Tout s'accélère

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

Petite information, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres (deux parties + l'épilogue) avant la fin de ma fic. Le dernier chapitre est en cours de correction. Ma fic est un peu partit en "live", et si je devais la recommencer, je l'écrirais différement. Maintenant je l'ai finie, et même si pour moi la fin est un peu baclée, et peut faire penser que j'avais envie de la finir en vitesse. Néanmoins, cette fin est cohérente et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

><p>- Sirius réveille-toi!<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Des nouvelles de Remus apparemment. Ton frère veut nous voir.

Tony s'habilla rapidement en regardant son amant en faire de même. Cela faisait maintenant un mois, un long mois pendant lequel le petit Ron était partit à Poudlard. Un mois qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles ni de lui, ni de Remus. Cela en plus de l'agent infiltré dans leur rang, rendait tout le monde à fleur de peau. Donc un peu de bonne nouvelle ne ferait pas de mal. Néanmoins une mauvaise pourrait également les mettre à plat. C'est donc dans une allure mi-optimiste, mi- pessimiste qu'ils rendirent à la salle de réunion. Tout le monde était là mise à part Hermione et Caroline. Il avait été décidé qu'Hermione serait la mieux placé pour gardé leur jeune fille à l'écart sans éveiller les soupçons. Après avoir salué tout le monde ils s'assirent. Comme chaque fois, Regulus prit la parole et comme chaque fois Tony se demanda qui l'avait nommé chef.

- Bon nous avons eu des nouvelles de Remus, de bonnes nouvelles. Dit-il avec un large sourire, il fit une pose avant de lâcher sa bombe. La fin de cette guerre est proche.

Tout le monde s'agita mais tous semblaient perplexe et c'est Tony qui avec sa manière habituelle exprima l'opinion de tous.

- Ah bon? Tu as trouvé le secret de la potion magique?

Regulus fit comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé comme chaque fois que Tony l'interrompait d'ailleurs.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commis une erreur qui lui sera fatal. Comme vous le savez nous avons laissé filtré par Caroline que nous savions exactement où se trouvait les Horcruxes.

- Ce qui est faux, je tiens à te le rappeler. Ajouta Tony ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est plus un problème car il les a tous reprit avec lui.

- Et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle? Demanda Gibbs. S'il les gardes avec lui, comment allons-nous les reprendre?

- Il ne les a pas reprit avec lui mais en lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est de nouveau… Commença Severus mais il ne réussit pas à compléter sa phrase.

- Mortel exactement, comme vous et moi.

- Sauf qu'il est encore plus puissant et qu'il a Poudlard ainsi qu'une armée. Constata Tonks, depuis qu'elle avait vu Remus, elle avait encore plus la rage de terminer cette guerre.

- Et nous nous avons des gamins et une bande moldus. Continua Severus .

- Hey! Fit Abby. Bon je vais peut-être arrêté de m'offusquer pour ça. Mais hey! Quand même

- C'est exact mais qu'a fait Voldemort quand lui était dans notre position? Demanda Regulus en regardant tout le monde.

- Et quand a-t-il eu une bande de gamins et des moldus? Railla Tony. J'ai du loupé cette partie.

- Qu'a-t-il fait quand il est revenu et qu'il avait besoin d'homme?

- Il a fait sortir ses larbins d'Askaban. Dit Tonks en voyant enfin où il voulait en venir.

- Exactement, il a enfermé les membres de l'Ordre et les révolutionnaires là-bas.

- Et ça c'est une bonne nouvelle? Demanda Ziva qui se rappelait quand même que cette prison était encore pire qu'Alkatraz.

- Non, mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il y avait que des bonnes nouvelles. Mais j'ai un plan.

- Ça m'aurait étonné. Fit Anthony en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Voldemort organise un bal, dans une semaine, à Poudlard. Et c'est là qu'il perdra.

- Tu pourrais développer? Demanda Sirius voyant que son amant commençait sérieusement en avoir marre.

- Nous allons former deux équipes. Une ira au bal, qui, je ne vous ne l'ai pas dit, mais sera masqué. Et l'autre ira chercher des renforts à Askaban.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu gros comme idée? Questionna Severus. Et que Lui n'y aura pas pensé.

- D'ailleurs cela sent le piège à plein nez. Rajouta Gibbs.

- Probablement sauf si on lui fait parvenir un autre plan. On formera deux équipes de trois

- Va falloir recompter petit. Intervint Gibbs en fusillant Regulus du regard.

- Non, vous avez fait assez mais là on passe aux choses sérieuses. Donc je disais…

- On n'est pas là pour faire figuration. Fit Ziva en se levant

- On l'a comprit mais de toute façon, vous ne pouvez voir ni le château, ni Askaban. Alors vous pouvez nous aider à nous préparer mais ça se terminera là.

- Dinozzo, dis quelque chose. Dit Jethro en fixant son agent qui c'était renfoncé dans son siège.

- Il a raison patron. Répondit sombrement Anthony, Regulus eut un sourire de victoire et continua.

- Donc deux équipes Harry, Tony et moi à Poudlard avec pour renfort Ron et Remus. Deuxième équipe Sirius qui connait mieux que personne Askaban ainsi que Tonks et Severus.

Gibbs n'écoutait déjà plus, il se leva et sortit. Tony le considérait comme trop faible. C'est comme s'il c'était prit une balle, la même douleur dans la poitrine. Il avait fait des guerres mais là, même si son orgueil en prenait un coup, il devait admettre, que cette guerre n'était pas pour lui. Il était peut-être temps pour lui et son équipe de repartir. Même s'il devait laisser Tony derrière eux. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour son meilleur agent devrait quitter l'équipe. Mais il avait pensé que ce serait pour avoir la sienne. Et pas pour partir dans une guerre magique où la fin était plus qu'incertaine. Plonger dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas vu que le reste de son équipe l'avait suivit. Il se faisait peut-être vieux finalement.

- Alors patron qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda McGee qui se sentait toute suite mieux quand il n'était pas entouré de sorciers.

- On part.

- Gibbs, on ne peut pas faire ça. S'insurgea Abby en se mettant devant son patron. On ne peut pas les abandonner maintenant.

- On ne peut pas être une charge pour eux, pas maintenant.

- Mais …

- La discussion est close, faites vos valises, on rentre.

Les autres se regardèrent avant de se disperser, laissant leur boss seul. Ce dernier resta un instant planté avant de lui aussi partir vers sa chambre. Il venait de terminer son sac quand il se retourna. Harry était là, appuyé contre la porte fermé. Le regardant, sans un mot et pourtant ses yeux verts exprimaient beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup trop chose, pour que Gibbs le laisse dans cet état. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pendant la réunion. Regulus lui avait certainement dit qu'il devait partir.

- Alors vous partez vraiment? Vous m'abandonnez?

- Non, je fais ce qui doit être fait. Mais je ne t'abandonne pas, si tu as besoin de moi alors je resterais

- Mais je vous aime! Cria presque le plus jeune qui devint rouge en baissant les yeux.

Ça aussi Gibbs l'avait comprit. C'était inimaginable, Harry était comme une bombe instable et il allait mettre cette bombe entre les mains de Regulus. Jethro savait parfaitement qu'on ne mêlait pas sentiment et guerre, sinon on court à la catastrophe. Il fallait qu'il calme le jeune, qu'il l'aide à discerner ses sentiments.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, moi aussi je t'aime Harry. Mais comme un père, tu mélanges tout c'est là le problème. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être celui qui est le plus amène de t'expliquer. Commença-t-il avant de faire une pause, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. Ni que se soit le moment, mais je pense que tu m'aimes comme un père. De la même façon que tu aimes Tony. Sauf que lui n'est disons pas prêt à être père, donc tu le considères plus comme un grand frère. Et comme tu n'as jamais eu d'exemple de figure parental et que tu as grandis trop vite, c'est le cas de le dire, tu as tendance à mélanger tes sentiments.

- Et si vous vous trompiez?

- Je ne me trompe pas.

- Alors j'aurais moins de scrupule à faire ça. Fit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme. Oubliette!

Et Gibbs tomba à terre, inconscient. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus entra.

- Tu as bien fait, c'est mieux comme ça.

- Que va-t-il se passer pour eux? Demanda Harry en faisant léviter Leroy sur le lit.

- Tonks et Anthony vont les ramener chez eux. Ils ne se souviendront pas de toi, ni de rien qui concerne la magie. Et officiellement Tony a été transféré en Angleterre.

- Et pour le docteur Mallard?

- La même chose, c'est mieux comme ça tu le sais. Et puis après tu pourras peut-être aller les revoir.

- Oui, si on gagne.

- On va l'avoir, cela fait des années que j'attends qu'il fasse une erreur. Et maintenant qu'il l'a faite, il va le payer.

Harry aurait voulu être aussi confiant que son mentor, mais en voyant Gibbs allongé, il se demanda s'il avait fait les bons choix. Cependant il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Et à une semaine de la confrontation finale, il ne fallait pas baisser les bras. Il se reprit et partit s'entraîner à la salle de sport.

De son côté Tony n'en menait pas large, il venait d'effacer la mémoire de son meilleur ami. Severus se chargeait d'Abby et Regulus de Ziva. Après avoir remis le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac, dans les toilettes, il se releva. S'appuyant contre le lavabo, il fixa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait fait l'erreur de les amener avec lui, mais il allait la réparer en les ramenant chez eux. Il ne restait plus qu'à protéger Harry et puis tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Il repartira avec Harry et peut-être Sirius, tout redeviendra normal. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine, si loin et pourtant si près. Mais il sera prêt.

Severus entra dans la chambre de la jeune gothique qui était assise sur son lit les bras croisés, son sac vide à ses côtés. Elle fut étonné de voir entrer le maitre des potions mais garda sa posture.

- Je ne partirais pas. Fit-elle d'une voix assurée.

- C'est se que je vois. Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

- Je ne laisserai pas Tony, tout seul. Dit-elle sachant que son argument n'était pas vraiment valable, elle rajouta. Et j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir.

- Ce monde n'est pas le vôtre, mademoiselle Scuito. Répondit Severus en s'approchant d'elle, il se pencha et il continua d'une voix doucereuse. Vous rêvez de vampire, j'en côtois et ils sont moins charmants que vous ne le penser.

- Vous serez là pour me protéger. Dit-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Dit-il en s'écartant, elle sembla vexé et se lança.

- Et puis je vous aime…. bien

- La différence est là. Fit-il dans un retournant de cape. Moi je vous aime tout court. La différence est que je connais tout de vous, la moindre la pensée. Mais vous, vous ne savez rien de moi.

- Mais… Essaya-t-elle en se levant mais il mit un de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous m'aurez bientôt oublié.

- Je n'oublierais jamais.

- Ne dites jamais, jamais. Tout porte à croire que ça porte malheur. Oubliette!

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, il la posa sur le lit avant de poser un baiser sur son front. Dans une semaine, il saura s'il peut essayer de la connaître. Dans une semaine, il aura racheté ses péchés d'une manière ou d'une autre. A travers la mort ou la vie.

Après avoir vérifié qu'Harry avait eu le courage d'effacer la mémoire de Gibbs. Regulus ouvrit la porte de Ziva. Un moment il se demanda si lui aussi aurait la force de le faire. Mais quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme, il sut, qu'elle avait déjà tout comprit.

- Je t'attendais. Vas-y, fait ce que tu dois faire. Attaqua-t-elle.

- On peut parler avant. Fit Regulus en fesant mine d'admirer un vase.

- Pour dire quoi? La dernière fois tu l'as fait sans qu'on en parle.

Aie, la dernière fois, quand il l'avait quitté. Cela lui avait fait mal, mais en même temps avoir un flingue sur sa tempe, sorcier ou pas, c'est toujours problématique.

- Ton père m'avait un peu forcé la main quand même.

- Mais tu l'as fait. Et là qui t'obliges? Demanda l'israélienne, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sut qu'elle avait raison.

- Personne.

- Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir un blanc dans sa mémoire? De ne pas réussir à se rappeler une partie de sa vie? Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai comme des flashs que m'as-tu déjà prit? Réponds!

- Rien d'important, juste notre histoire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas cette fois-ci tu ne te souviendras plus de rien. Rien, plus rien de moi ne subsisteras en toi. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais exister.

- Non, attends! Essaya de l'arrêter Ziva mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà levé sa baguette.

- Oubliette!

* * *

><p>Pour faire simple, je vais poster la deuxième partie tout de suite.<p> 


	19. Le Jour J

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

* * *

><p>Le jour J.<p>

C'est le jour qu'on croit loin, celui qui finit toujours par arriver. C'est ce que se dit Harry alors qu'il attend les derniers ordres de Regulus. Ils ont tout prévu rien ne peut leur échapper. C'est ce que pense Tony au côté de son neveu, se concentrant sur leur mission à venir.

- C'est l'heure. Dit d'une voix forte Regulus en fixant ses deux compatriotes.

La deuxième équipe venait de partir pour Askaban. Caroline était partie le jour avant pour réfléchir et avec l'information qu'Harry Potter serait au ministère pour avoir une prophétie. La première équipe attendait de transplaner, les trois hommes habillés de costumes de Venise avec leurs masques et capes assortis. Vert pour Harry, Noir pour Regulus et finalement Bleu pour Tony. Tout ça finement orné d'or, tout en restant pratique au combat. Leur baguette fixée à leur poignet par un moyen moldu élaboré par McGee. Des fines aiguilles empoissonnées cachés dans les doublures de leurs vestes de l'idée de Ziva, aidé par Abby et Severus. Et surtout un couteau caché dans leur botte. La règle numéro 9. De cette façon l'équipe de Gibbs était quand même avec eux. Et un petit plus pour Tony qui avait quand même prit son arme, cela le rassurait.

Hermione quand à elle ferrait la liaison entre les deux en restant au QG.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, les trois hommes avaient bien leur plan en tête. Pourtant rien n'aurait put les préparer à ça. Dés les premiers pas fait dans la grande salle qui était remplis de monde, déguisés, ils remarquèrent que tous semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou plutôt ils semblaient tous les attendre, eux. C'est la voix de Voldemort qui confirma leurs doutes. Ce dernier était à l'ancienne place du directeur et se leva pour les accueillir.

- Vous êtes en retard Messieurs. Bienvenue au bal qui signera l'avènement définitif du Mage le plus puissant.

Dans un premier temps, Harry fixa le nouveau Voldemort qui était entre la face de Serpent qu'il avait vu renaitre et le visage du journal de Jedusor. C'était comme un puzzle mal construit. Puis il regarda autour de lui, il y avait des mangemorts, il reconnu des professeurs, des élèves. Il venait de les décevoir tous, mais comment? Qui était le traitre? Il se tourna vers Regulus qui était entre lui et son parrain et il vit Tony faire de même. Cependant sa mâchoire et ses poings crispés montraient clairement qu'il était aussi contrarié qu'eux. Ce n'était donc pas lui le traître mais qui? On leur prit leur baguette pendant que Voldemort jubilait.

- Mon cher Harry, enlève donc ton masque. Je meurs d'envie de voir la tête que tu fais. Oh, et puis enlevez tous vos masques.

Comme cela ne servait plus à rien de se cacher, ils obtempérèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes enlevèrent leurs masques. Harry laissa tomber le sien par terre et continua a examiné les personnes présentes. Il vit Remus qui était habillé d'une robe semblable à la leur en brun, lui, le traître? Harry le regarda et il lui sembla que le loup hocha la tête de droite à gauche. Mais il se détourna trop vite pour que se soit perceptible. Il continua donc à regarder autour de lui, il ne vit pas Ron.

- Qui cherches-tu petit Harry? Demanda Tom qui semblait s'amuser de plus en plus. Je te l'ai déjà dit, les amis c'est une faiblesse. Néanmoins, les Gryffondors c'est encore pire. Ils ont des valeurs qui frôlent l'hérésie.

- Et c'est celui qui a divisé son âme en sept morceaux qui nous dit ça. Cracha Tony pour dévier l'attention du Lord.

- Anthony Potter, pourquoi avoir gâché ce sang-pur pour s'acoquiner avec de la vermine? Cela doit être de famille. Cependant tu n'as pas créé de bâtard et si tu te joignais à moi. Je laverais tes pêchés.

- Vous connaissez l'expression, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Alors allez-vous faire foutre double face.

- Maître laissez moi le punir. S'empressa de dire Bellatrix en s'agenouillant devant Voldemort qui la repoussa du pied.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour punir les petits prétentieux, Bella. Je te trouve divertissant même si j'ai un petit faible pour l'humour de Regulus. N'est-ce pas? Fit-il en fixant l'ex-mangemort qui semblait figé. Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre? C'est hilarant, tu m'as manqué. Pas assez courageux, pour être comme ton frère, et pas assez futé pour être un Serpentard. Mais tu resteras toujours mon petit bouffon. En parlant de traître où se trouve mon Severus?

Les trois eurent un moment de flottement, et un petit brin d'espoir leur revint. Voldemort ne semblait pas au courant de la seconde partie du plan. C'est Regulus qui revigoré, essaya de gagner du temps.

- Il est partit, il ne voulait pas participer à ce plan. De même que l'ex de ton nouveau professeur qui est partit avec mon frère. Mais dis-moi plutôt quel stupide mangemort as-tu envoyé sous l'apparence de Caroline? Je dirais Alecto

- C'est elle, mais je suppose que tu voudrais savoir qui est l'autre? Mais d'abords Carrrow, Mcnair, Rockwood et Lupin ramener les élèves dans leur dortoir.

Tous les élèves sortirent en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, sachant que venait de s'achever leur dernière chance. Puis quand tout le monde fut sortit, ne restant plus que les trois hommes face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit envoyé Rosier chercher le traître. Il passa une porte derrière l'estrade et revint. Elle s'avança doucement devant le mangemort, un moment Harry cru qu'il allait s'effondrer. Pas elle, n'importe qui mais pas elle. Pourtant c'était clair, elle ne savait pas tout. On l'avait écarté en même temps que la fausse Caroline. Leur traître c'était Hermione. Elle s'avança jusque Voldemort qui lui tendit la main. Mais son visage n'était pas victorieux, il était couvert de larmes.

- Voici ta jeune amie, la sang de bourbe, sans qui ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

- Que lui as-tu fait? Demanda le survivant ne pouvant détacher les yeux de son amie qui évitait son regard.

- Rien, elle a tout fait de son plein gré.

- Hermione, non! Cria Harry tout juste retenu par Tony.

- Le monde est entrain de changer.

Il eut une grosse explosion et après tout se passa très vite. Voldemort jeta un sort Harry mais Hermione s'interposa et tomba morte. Les renforts arrivèrent et une bataille acharnée s'engagea. Tony vit Tonks et Remus se rejoindre, ils eurent juste le temps de se toucher avant que Bellatrix ne tue la jeune femme. De rage, Remus se jeta sur la folle qui mourut la nuque brisé. Alors qu'il se battait avec un mangemort inconnu, Tony vit Sirius mourir en protégeant son frère. Des élèves arrivèrent également, des morts en plus. La bataille dura une éternité pour les combattants, pas plus d'une heure en vrai. Tout s'acheva, d'une balle dans la tête. Voldemort mourut d'une balle dans la tête, tiré par Tony qui s'écroula en berçant un Harry mort dans ses bras. Tout s'acheva par des dizaines de morts et des mangemorts en fuite.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, maintenant vous comprenez surement ce que j'ai voulu dire par une fin un peu rapide mais en même temps toute ma fic a été comme ça. Si je recommence une fic, je pense que je l'écrirais d'abords toute avant de la poster ou au moins les lignes directives. Bon il reste l'épilogue, mais j'attends qu'il revienne de chez ma béta. Vos avis sont toujours accepter par contre les menaces de morts non :-)<strong>


	20. Epilogue

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Beta: **Yukipi**

**Bon je termine cette fic avec vingt chapitres (on pourrait croire que je l'ai fait exprès), 225 reviews (mon record, merci à tous), 100 favoris (ça aussi, c'est classe), et 128 alerts (rien à dire)... **

**Un grand merci à Yukipi qui a corrigé mes chapitres et à tous ceux qui sont passés par ma fic et qui on eut le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Un merci spécial à _Dororo03 et Felinness_ ainsi que MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES**, Elodie57, The Ice Cat, Nesumi10 et tout les autres bien entendu. Maintenant je vous laisse pour l'épilogue qui reserve encore quelques surprises.

* * *

><p>Après ça se fut flou pour Tony, il ne se souvint de rien. Après plusieurs jours, il rentra finalement chez lui, retrouva son appartement vide, vide de sens. Le lendemain matin, il retourna au bureau croyant pouvoir cacher ses problèmes. Tous on vu que quelque chose clochait, ils ont cru que c'était à cause du transfert qui c'était mal passé. Ils ne comprirent pas mais le jeune Potter, oui. Il comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas à vivre comme ça. Qu'il n'arriverait pas à se cacher de nouveau derrière tous ses mensonges. Alors il rentra dans son appartement, il vida une bouteille de rhum, prit son arme, la même qui avait servit à tuer Voldemort. Il chargea une balle et assis par terre dos au fauteuil, il posa l'arme contre sa tempe.<p>

- Tu comptes réellement te tuer? Demanda une voix devant lui. Toi le sauveur du monde sorcier

Tony releva la tête et soupira en discernant Regulus dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

- Harry ne voulait pas de se titre, j'en veux encore moins

- Alors tu abandonnes? T'aurais préféré ne jamais l'avoir revu?

- Non, j'aurais préféré faire des choix différents

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Répondit Regulus en ouvrant la lumière.

- Ah oui! S'énerva l'agent en se levant, essayant de garder son équilibre. Parce que toi tu es content? Tonks, mais bon tu l'avais prévenu. Sirius, ton frère qui a donné sa vie pour toi. Et Harry, ils sont tous morts.

- Severus et Remus aussi, si tu veux compléter ta liste. Fit sobrement Regulus pour la première fois, il ne semblait pas s'amuser.

- Comment? Hoqueta Tony en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil

- Severus à Askaban. Remus n'a pas supporté, la mort de sa femme, c'était un poids de trop. Mais on peut changer les choses

- Arrête tes conneries, tu me saoules encore plus que l'alcool.

- Que sais-tu des retourneurs de temps?

- Idée stupide, égoïste, tellement toi en fait. Que comptes-tu faire remonter avant ton superbe plan qui a foiré à cause d'une gamine que tu n'avais même pas calculer. La vérité c'est qu'il y aura toujours une imprévue.

- Donc tu veux te suicider sans avoir entendu tout mon plan

- T'es sourd ou quoi? C'est fini on n'a plus besoin de faire équipe, je n'ai plus envie d'entendre tes plans foireux. Alors casse-toi avant que j'utilise cette balle sur toi.

- D'accord, moi qui croyais que ta plus grosse erreur et celle que tu voulais effacer, était de ne pas avoir prit tes responsabilités de parrain. Et que si je te donnais l'occasion de la réparer tu te jetterais dessus.

- Encore une fois idée stupide, il est impossible de revenir si loin en arrière et même si c'était possible, ça irait à l'encontre de toutes les lois sorcières.

- Et qui les a écrite ses lois? Merlin, Morgane, les fondateurs. Et si je te disais que c'est eux qui ont créé ce retourneur de temps

- Et pourquoi tiens-tu tellement a retourné dans le passé?

- J'ai une dette envers mon frère, je déteste ça. Fit-il avec une grimace de dégout, Tony reprit un peu des couleurs.

- Bon, supposons deux minutes que j'accepte ton délire. Tu as vraiment le retourneur de temps créé par les fondateurs?

- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, il est un peu gros.

- Alors il est où?

- Rejoins-moi demain, à Poudlard, derrière l'horloge à quinze heures. Mais ne viens que si tu veux partir.

Et Regulus transplana, Tony regarda son arme, la caressa avant de sourire et de la ranger dans son étui. Il prit une douche et réfléchit. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir, au pour et au contre. Pour enfin être à quinze heures moins le quart, à Poudlard derrière l'horloge. Regulus arriva de sa manière nonchalante, un sourire ravis plaqué sur son visage.

- Tu es venu. Constata Regulus en se plantant devant le dernier des Potter laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds.

- Alors il est où ton retourneur de temps?

- Derrière toi. Savais-tu que cette horloge a été imaginée par Helga Pouffsoufle, mit en pratique par Rowena Serdaigle, avec la puissance combiné de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Et quand réalité, elle permet en principe de voyager dans le temps.

- En principe? Répéta sceptique Tony tout en observant l'horloge

- Oui de toute façon tu voulais mourir. De cette façon ou avec ton arme…

- Très bien et tu as le mode d'emploi?

- En réalité il se trouve tout autour regarde ses marques. Dit Regulus en touchant des inscriptions tout autour de l'écran dans une langue étrange.

- Et à quel moment reviendrons-nous?

- Normalement, juste après la mort de James et Lily. Expliqua le dernier des Black faisant s'emporter son collègue.

- Et pourquoi pas avant?

- Parce que c'est un événement qui doit arriver. On parle quand même de la presque destruction de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de cette période pour retrouver et détruire ses Horcruxes.

- Encore une fois c'est toi qui décide.

- Mais je ne te retiens pas. Fit le frère de Sirius en regardant les inscriptions, de son côté Tony se dit qu'il faisait ça avant tout pour Harry.

- Que faisons-nous?

- Laisse-moi faire tu as toujours ton couteau?

- Évidemment

Il lui tendit, il fit une coupure dans sa main et dans celle de Tony. Ils versèrent leur sang dans une coupe sortit du sac. Ensuite Regulus inscrivit par terre l'année, le mois et le jour qu'il voulait rejoindre. Seulement quand Anthony vit l'inscription, il voulut l'arrêter mais il était trop tard. Une lumière les engloutis et il tomba inconscient.

Tony se réveilla avec un poids sur lui, il se rendit compte que c'était Regulus. Il le poussa s'en ménagement sur le côté avant de se lever. Ils se trouvaient dans son appartement, dans un premier temps, il crut que ça avait foiré. Puis il se rendit compte, que sa décoration avait changé. Il avait réussi. Cependant en regardant le calendrier, il jura et décida de réveiller Regulus. Il prit un sceau rempli d'eau et le déversa sur l'homme. Ce qui marcha puisqu'il fut debout et complètement réveillé en cinq secondes.

- Ça ne va pas la tête? S'énerva l'ex-mangemort avant de s'arrêter net. Tony?

- Beh oui Tony, qui veux-tu que se soit?

- Regarde-toi dans un miroir.

Tony s'avança et émit un petit cri à peine perceptible, c'était bien lui, seulement avec dix ans de moins. Pourquoi Regulus, lui n'avait-il pas rajeunis? C'est d'ailleurs ce que se demandait l'homme en question en examinant son visage marqué par les années normales et par la chambre temporelle.

- C'est bizarre. Conclu Regulus tout simplement

- Tu trouves? Je vais te dire autre chose, tu t'es trompé nous sommes cinq ans après que Lily et James soit mort. La prochaine fois, applique toi en faisant tes chiffres.

- C'est bon, cinq ans c'est rien. Je vais aller voir et je reviens.

Il partit une heure environ et quand il revint, il était blême. Tony le regarda prendre une bière dans le frigo, la boire d'un coup sec, s'assoir dans le fauteuil et fixer un point dans le vague. L'agent ne voulait pas attendre et le brusqua un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tout ce temps? Et qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je crois qu'on a déjà changé le passé

- Comment ça? Voldemort ne c'est pas transformé en fantôme?

- Si, apparemment. Sauf qu'il a attaqué Neville Longdubat que ses parents sont morts, et il vit avec sa grand-mère. C'est lui le survivant.

- Mais alors James et Lily sont vivants? Se réjouit Tony mais il déchanta très vite.

- Oui mais ils sont à Sainte Mangouste, ils ont perdus la raison après un sortilège Doloris. Ce n'est pas tout, je sais également pourquoi toi tu as rajeunis et moi pas. En réalité tu as prit la place de ton toi d'il y a dix ans et moi je ne pouvais pas car ici je suis mort.

- Et Harry?

- Il est chez sa tante.

- Je vais le récupérer

- Au moins se sera plus facile, vu qu'il n'est plus le survivant. Tu pourras avoir une vie normale avec lui.

- Et toi? Demanda Anthony voyant qu'il semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je vais continuer mon plan, protégé le survivant

- On ne se reverra sans doute plus alors.

- Ne dis pas que je vais te manquer.

- Non, il n'y pas de risque.

Regulus se leva et soupira avant de se tourner vers Tony. Il lui sourit d'un sourire sincère et sortit sa baguette.

- On se reverra peut-être mais il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas être changé. Je suis désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Oubliette!

Anthony Potter Dinozzo eut le regard dans le vide et quand il reprit ses esprits, il était seul dans son appartement. Il trouva néanmoins un mot sur la table.

" Ton filleul t'attends, tu en es capable. RAB".

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de suivre ce conseil. Il prit son blouson et comme s'il n'avait jamais arrêter la magie, transplana.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je me suis laissée une porte de sortie comme on dit. Si un jour j'ai la motivation de faire une suite. En tout cas un grand merci pour les reviews tout au long de ma fic, ce qui m'a permis de la finir et une dernière fois merci à Yukipi. Et joyeux premier avril :-), que les poissons ne soit pas contre vous.<p> 


	21. Annonce

**Hello!**

**Petite annonce pour vous faire savoir que j'ai créé un compte face book où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fics, je répondrai aux anonymes; je ferrai de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes, et où vous pourrez me houspiller quand je suis en retard et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai piqué l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Si ça vous dis alors chercher Amy Mackensy, c'est gratuit, c'est marrant, à vous de voir. **

**Merci fidèles lecteurs **

**Mackensy**


End file.
